


I Choose You

by SPNWinchester1982 (FandomFicWriter82)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 17 & having sex with an older man, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Caring Castiel, Castiel's a Sweetheart, Dean tries to give someone else a chance, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Family Reunion, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, New York City, New York State, Nurturing Dean, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Dean, Omega school, Oral Sex, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sam comes looking for Dean, Sam is 17, Sam is underage for a few months, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Submissive Omega Dean (Briefly), marriage proposals, wealthy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 72,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFicWriter82/pseuds/SPNWinchester1982
Summary: Dean Winchester's been a member of Abaddon's School for Omegas since he was 15, he's been rejected by Alphas twice before, so when one of the World's Most Eligible Alphas finally starts looking for a mate, there's no way he would have a chance...especially if Miss Abaddon has a choice.Finally, giving in to his mother's pressures to find a mate, Castiel Novak goes to Abaddon's School for Omegas. However, it's not the selections that have caught his attention, but the exquisite green-eyed man that injured himself trying to make sure he wasn't seen.When Dean realizes that the Alpha wants him he tries talking him out of it, but it will not deter the sexy blue-eyed Alpha from what he wants and apparently, he wants Dean. Can Castiel prove to him that he's exactly what he's looking for? Knowing this is his last chance, Dean attempts to stay on his best behavior, but just like before he can't do anything right...





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/48661537441/in/dateposted-public/)

**-November 26, 2018….**

**-Westchester County, NY….**

 

Dean Winchester was a failure.

That was evident. Even his father thought so which is why he was 21-years-old and currently shoveling the walks of Abaddon’s School for Omegas. When he was 15 years old and presented as an omega, his father was so disgusted with him that he dropped him off at the school.

His first few weeks were adjusting to his new world and then the training started. The torture of being told to be submissive and all that. They had quickly discovered that he wasn’t a submissive, which didn’t stop the teachers and the rest of the omegas to point out that he’d never find an Alpha if he wasn’t a submissive. At first, he didn’t believe them, but now, after being returned twice for being a ‘disappointment’ he realized he deserved the label that Abaddon gave him after the second time: **Unfavorable.** Which basically meant he was untrainable and difficult.

They did discover one thing that he was good at...manual labor. They had discovered he was good with his hands and good with labor, so he had become the handyman to the school. At least for now. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. He had to hurry up and get to the great hall for breakfast. He walked into the backdoor and stomped his feet. He laid the shovel against the stone of the mansion.

He pulled his jacket off and jogged up the back stairway toward his room. He tossed his jacket on his bed and smiled at his friend, Garth. “Hey, man, good morning.”

“Morning,” he muttered sleepily. “What’s for breakfast today, do you know?”

“Um...pancakes I think,” he said. “Not that we can actually enjoy them.” He tapped his scary flat stomach. “Gotta keep our girlish figures.”

Garth snickered at his joke. “I’d like to meet an Alpha who doesn’t give a flying fuck that I gained ten pounds from good food, man.”

He scoffed. “Right. The two that I’ve known cared about it as much as Abaddon said they would. Trust me. My first forced me to throw up because according to him I “indulged” too much.” He looked at his friend. “In my defense, he hadn’t fed me in two days.”

“Oh, God…”

“Speaking of your Alphas, Winchester…”

Dean almost groaned when he turned to see Ruby, another Omega standing behind him in the doorway. “Good morning, Ruby.”

“Morning, Winchester. So, guess what happened with Spencer over the weekend.”

“What’s that?” he asked.

“He got mated,” she taunted and showed him the New York Times engagement/Mated Section.

He looked down and something in his heart twisted a little. Recovering from envy, he shrugged. “Well good for him. He found someone who didn’t mind being degraded.” He sighed. “I’m going downstairs for food. See you down there.”

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

**NEW YORK CITY…..**

Castiel Novak scanned the prospectus’ that he was supposed to go over later with his father. He sipped his coffee and placed it on the delicate porcelain. He shook his head at the dark-haired woman who’d been cooking for his family for as long as he could remember and thanked her. He looked up when he heard footsteps and gave his mother a polite smile. “Good morning, Mother.”

“Oh, Castiel, good,” Naomi Novak told him. “I was hoping to catch you before you headed to the office.”

He put the printouts down. “What’s up, mother?”

“Your father and I have talked and agreed. It’s time, Castiel.”

“Time for what?”

“Time for you to get an omega, Son.”

Castiel could have sworn his jaw hit the table in surprise. “What…?”

“I made you an appointment at Abaddon’s School for Omegas.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re almost thirty, Castiel. It’s time you got mated and became a father. And since we did so well with finding your brothers’ mates---”

“Oh, yeah, mom. Very good,” he muttered sarcastically.

“Castiel, this is a school with very sophisticated Omegas that come from there.”

“I know. I’ve met Hannah, mother.”

Hannah was his brother Michael’s mate. She was extremely submissive and let Michael make all the decisions for her. If he decided that the living room needed to be cleaned then she did it. If Michael wanted to have sex, she assumed the position. He had gotten her from Abaddon’s also. Along with his brothers Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. Gabriel’s mate and himself recently severed their bond in a very messy divorce.

He could swear he was the only one in his family who wanted to believe in love still and that it was out there for himself. However, judging by the ice cold stare his mother was giving to him right now. Which told him he’d do it whether he actually wanted to or not. He sighed. “Fine. When?”

“Tomorrow. 4 PM. And please pick an Omega that would fit into our family. Don’t go on the whimsy of your heart or whatever. We don’t have time for that.”

He nodded. “Whatever, mother.” He looked at his watch. “I gotta go.” He stood, gathered his stuff and kissed his mother goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Dean in this chapter.

That night Castiel went to his childhood bedroom with work like he always did. He walked to the bedside lamp and turned it on. He picked up his journal off of the nightstand and walked to the writing desk. He sat down and pulled out a blue pen from the writing cup that sat on the desk. He opened it to the next available page and began writing:

_**So, mother and father have come to a decision that at 28, I’m too old to be single anymore. So, mom made me an appointment with Abaddon’s School for Omega for one that would ‘fit-in’ to our family. There’s about 20% of me that is pretty apprehensive about that. If Hannah is the usual the type of Omegas that are there then I’m not entirely sure that this will be a love match for me.** _

_**I’m the unusual one in my family that I want to be in love with my Omega. Mother and Father aren’t in love that’s been evident since I was old enough to know the difference between romantic love and friendship love. My brothers don’t even love their mates, except maybe Gabriel, but that’s an entirely different story. Kali, his ex, cheated on him with our brother, Michael.** _

_**I think Gabe will forever be damaged by that betrayal. If it was a random Alpha I know it would hurt, but he’d get over it. With it having been Michael...for Gabriel that was the biggest betrayal. I know from long conversations with Gabriel that it hurts even more for him because of Kali’s pregnancy. Gabriel knew he wasn’t the father of the baby because he was in London at the time of the conception. So, that left only Michael.** _

_**I have decided that if I’m going to do this then it’s going to be me deciding not mom and dad in my ear with their opinions. For me, there has to be some kind of connection for this to work and despite my reservations, I have a feeling that I will meet my mate tomorrow and they will become more to me than what my brothers’ omegas are to them.** _

 

He had to believe it. He sighed and closed the leather bound book. He pushed it aside and began working on the papers that needed to be done by tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Dean awoke at six-thirty like every morning. He got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. He rounded the corner to walk into the Great Room when he saw a group of girls in a circle excitedly gushing to Felicity, a sweet woman with blond hair and blue-green eyes in the middle. He grabbed Garth as he walked by and Dean asked, “What the hell is going on?”

“Felicity got an Alpha this morning,” Garth said looking at him.

His face sagged and his heart twisted at the thought. He had a feeling he’d forever watch omega after omega find their mates while he continued to fix a wobbly chair or a leaky faucet. Who’d want a twice rejected omega anyway? Every Alpha in the world knew what it meant when an omega was rejected. They weren’t submissive and every Alpha wanted a submissive Omega. “Who was it?”

“Um, Matthew Ishim,” Garth answered looking at his friend. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “I am.” He put a fake smile on. “I’m good.”

Garth threw him a smile and waved him to follow. “Come on. Let’s go eat.”

He heard someone call for him. He turned and gave the pretty red-head a polite smile. “Miss Abaddon.”

“Dean, we need to talk.”

“Can we do it after breakfast?”

She shook her head primly. He deflated. “Yes, ma’am.”

He walked into the well-decorated functional large headmistress’ office and waited for the woman to gesture for him to have a seat. After she did so he sat and waited for her to tell him what he did wrong. He was **_always_ **doing something wrong. He couldn’t do anything right with Miss Abaddon, just like he couldn’t do anything right with his Alphas either.

“Dean, I wanted you to know that a very wealthy client will be here today at four and I want you completely out of sight.”

He nodded slowly. “Of course, Miss Abaddon.” That always happened since a year ago when he was returned by Dick. Dagon had informed him about 2 weeks after he had returned that Abaddon refused to put him in the selection process again and true to her word, she hadn’t.

“This man is a very important client. We’ve paired his older brothers to Omegas and now his parents have decided that it’s his turn. I don’t want you to be seen while he’s here. I will continue to be successful with these pairings, their recommendations thus far have brought great monetary value to this school.”

He went stone-faced as a weight crushed down on his chest. He exhaled softly. Not that it matters, but Dean’s curious. “Ma’am, if I may, who’s the Alpha coming to visit?”

“His name is Castiel Novak. He’s the youngest son of Dimitri and Naomi Novak.”

He suddenly felt numb…. _his dream Alpha_.

Not that someone like Dean Winchester would ever have a chance. People like him went for supermodels and socialites or they bought their mates through a service like Abaddon’s. Castiel Novak was all over the tabloids for one thing or another. He was the most eligible Alpha in the World right now and soon he’d be off the market. Rumors of being with this beautiful omega or that one, or having a secret affair with his Beta best friend, Meg Masters. Everyone thought that Castiel and Meg---of the Connecticut Masters Family--would end up marrying.

That's not what drew Dean to the handsome Alpha, it was his eyes. The man had such kind eyes and a beautiful smile. It wasn’t often that the man smiled, but when he did it made Dean’s heart race and slick immediately pool. It made him fantasize about what kind of Alpha he actually was. He pictured him as sweet, kind and romantic. Maybe that’s because he’s seen so much ugly in the world so far--his father, Azazel and now Dick Roman. He had both masturbated to the Alpha and survived heat after heat with him.

Abaddon looked at the beautiful green-eyed man and her heart almost went out to him when she saw all the life drain from those eyes. Was it because he had a fanboy crush on the Alpha or was it the fact that he wouldn’t be involved in the selection process?

Sitting in this room now he realized just how much he had screwed up his life. If he had just submitted he wouldn’t be ‘unfavorable’ to everyone and maybe, just maybe he himself would have a chance. He almost laughed in disbelief. Who was he kidding? He wouldn’t have a chance. Not now, or ever. He raised his eyes to his headmistress. “May I be dismissed?” he asked, his voice emotionless.

Dulled honey permeated the room. Abaddon nodded. “You may go, Dean,” she said softly.

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said quietly and his voice broke. He quickly stood and rushed out of the room.

Garth saw the omega leave the office and joined him at the stairs. He looked ashen, his scent was dulled and his eyes were beginning to fill with tears. “Dean, are you all right?”

He nodded. “Fine, Garth,” he said sadly. “Um...go ahead and go to breakfast. I’m suddenly not very hungry.” He looked down at the floor and then at his friend. “Excuse me.”

Garth watched the usually jovial and lively omega slowly walk the staircase to the rooms. He turned to Abaddon and she shook her head as she walked to him. “I had to inform him he wouldn’t be involved in the selection process of an Alpha that’s coming in. I think Dean may have had a crush on him.”

He shook his head. “No, that’s not right, ma’am. After his experiences he hates Alphas.”

She looked at the man. “There isn’t one that’s the exception?” she asked him.

“No…” his voice trailed off as realization hit. “Oh.”

* * *

Dean stumbled to his room as his limbs felt heavy. He felt weak as he pulled himself to the bed and plopped down. It felt like the world was crashing down on his chest. Life sucked sometimes. He pulled himself up and dragged himself to the closet that was next to Garth’s closet. He opened it and closed the door immediately behind him, flipping the locks. He flipped the small lamp on beside the nesting of clothes and other comforting things.

It was also where he kept his secret stash of tabloid magazines that featured his Alpha.

Wait! That wasn’t right. Not now, or ever.

He laid down across the clothes and stuffed animals and things. He picked up one of the magazines and began staring into the handsome face of the man on the cover. This one was a business magazine and it talked about how innovative the Alpha was and the life that he breathed into the company when he joined Novak International fresh out of business school.

He hugged the magazine to his chest and began sobbing, soon it became close to a wail and he curled into the fetal position. He laid the magazine beside him and placed a hand over the pictured man’s chest and continued to cry. He had no one else to blame but himself for his predicament. If he had just been submissive and acted the way either Alpha wanted him to then he wouldn’t be feeling lonely now and he’d be…

Miserable. There was no way around that. Azazel had a whole harem of omegas that he went to for his sexual needs. He was one of about twelve omegas the man had. Having more than one wasn’t uncommon, Alphas had a lot of sexual needs. In fact, that was one of the things that Abaddon had enforced for us to remember so that, even when they’d get emotionally attached--which happened--that they wouldn’t be heartbroken by the mere thought of sharing their Alpha.

Dick was the same way. However, what was different about him was that he used male omegas as fuck toys, playthings. While the females--he had two--he seemed to get both sexual gratification and enjoyment of them. They were the only ones that the Alpha ever knotted.

In the 3 months, he’d been with the Alphas he had never experienced an Alpha’s knot. Of course, Azazel never fucked him, usually, when he got around to him he was too exhausted so he went to bed, which made him feel neglected. When an omega felt neglected they became difficult. It was their internal defense mechanism because they know what’s coming next…rejection. Then there was Dick Roman. Sure, he’d have sex with him, but he’d also withhold sex and he’d only fuck him long enough until he got off, but he was always careful to not knot him.

Both men always blamed their inability to knot him because he was such a disappointment. He never did the laundry right, he never put the dishes away in the right direction, he never did the submissive omega right and he never gave sexual pleasure correctly...so why would they want to knot someone who was such a disappointment?

Maybe he was better off not being in the selection lineup for Castiel. At least it would save him from being crushed and heartbroken when the man realized what Azazel and Dick had. That he was the World’s Worst Omega.

Another round of tears lulled the omega to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel looked up at the large stone mansion that was ahead of them. He looked to his left and saw his brother, Gabriel on his cell phone, typing a text message to someone. He had insisted on coming with him to make sure he made the ‘right’ choice. It pissed him off when Gabriel had insisted, because he thought it was their parents’ way of insisting that the Alpha got their ‘choice’, not his own. When the car stopped, Castiel put his phone into left breast pocket of his suit. “Tell me again why you inisisted on coming?” He stepped out of the Lincoln Town Car and turned to his brother as he stepped out. “Because last I checked at twenty-eight it gave me the ability to make my own choices, am I wrong?”

“No, of course not, Cassie.” The older shorter man stepped out of the car. “I just want to make sure you make this choice and not mom and dad. I made mom and dad’s choice and look what happened?”

Castiel’s heart hurt when he seen the pain in his older brother’s eyes. “Alright.”

They walked to the door and Gabriel rang the doorbell. Moments later, the door opened and both men stepped inside. Abaddon and Dagon both greeted them happily. Abaddon smiled at Gabriel. “Mr. Novak, so good to see you again. How’s your mate?”

“Having my brother’s baby,” he said coldly.

Abaddon stood stiffly in shock. “Oh, Mr. Novak, I’m so sorry!”

He shrugged. “I’m not here to select one for myself. Been there, done that. I’m here to make sure that Cassie chooses the right one.”

“Of course, sir,” Dagon said. “May we get you something warm to drink?”

“No thank you,” Castiel said. He just wanted to get this damn thing over with.

Abaddon nodded. “Of course. Right this way, Mr. Novak.”

* * *

Dean awoke and his body ached. He picked up the small watch that laid next to the small lamp in the room and looked at the time. _4:45!_ Was the Alpha gone? Did he make a selection? He decided to go down and see. As long as he was careful, what harm could it do? He turned the lamp off, got out of the nest and walked out into his room. He pulled his boots on and walked out the door.

He quietly walked down the stairs and his heart raced when he heard a man’s deep voice. It was a deep smoky voice and he knew it instantly. He was still here! He carefully and quietly continued down the stairs and stopped when he noticed him and Ruby going outside on the side terrace. He turned and went into the kitchen to sneak out through a side door. The side door off of the kitchen was for when they had dinner receptions. He walked quickly toward a large bush. He stopped. The man looked even more gorgeous in person. He tuned into the Alpha’s questioning of the bitchy Ruby.

“So, in my family, we have a lot of functions to go to--charity dinners, and other events--”

“Oh, Mr. Novak, I’m completely caught up on world events and I would do you proud hanging on your arm and talking to your guests.”

He nodded. There was something about the way she had said that that he didn’t like at all. “Very good.” He sighed. His head snapped around when he heard the bush sitting in front of them rustled and a branch snapped. “Hello?”

Dean sighed heavily. _Nice going, Winchester. You can’t even spy correctly._

“Who’s there?”

Dean hung his head, looking at his feet as he stepped out. “So sorry, Alpha. Excuse me,” he said and attempted to hurriedly scurry off.

Castiel didn’t think he’d ever seen an omega more beautiful than this man. His face was pale and blotchy. His eyes looked red-rimmed and his scent was giving off the dull scent of honey and vanilla. To Castiel it was a perfect combination. “No, wait---”

Ruby scoffed. “Stupid Omega.” She sat primly.

His stomach churned as her words pierced him in the heart. Yep, this was a horrible, horrible idea. “Please forgive the intrusion, Alpha,” he said submissively. In his haste to disappear so that Abaddon didn’t punish him, he didn’t see the ice until it was too late.

Castiel watched in absolute horror as the beautiful omega went up in the air and crashed down hard into the cement floor, cracking the back of his head incredibly hard. “Oh, My God….”

Ruby winced when she heard the crack his head made and rushed into the house to tell Abaddon. From inside, Gabriel had seen the entire thing and rushed out, sliding himself across the ice. “Shit!” the petite Alpha exclaimed as he slid. “The entire area is complete ice. No wonder he fell.”

Castiel looked down at this beautiful, beautiful man and his heart fluttered. _Mine!_ His inner Alpha roared almost instantly. It took everything inside of him to not go into protective mode and make sure his he was okay. There was something about this man that all he wanted to do was protect the beautiful man.

Dean’s head throbbed as the world spun. His vision was a little blurry. He focused and saw the amazingly good looking Alpha looking down at him, concern etched into his features. He felt his entire face redden almost instantly. The need to run before Abaddon came out rushed over him and he attempted to scramble to his feet, but the Alpha and another man kept him down.

“No, no, no, Sweetheart,” Castiel said. “Please stay down until we know you’re okay.”

The term of endearment wasn’t lost on Dean or the other man as Abaddon, Ruby, Dagon and Garth came out. Garth rushed to him. “Dean! Are you okay?”

“I think so,” he muttered. The Alpha’s scent was amazing. It was cedarwood and thyme. To Dean it smelled heavenly.

Gabriel looked at his brother. “I think we should get a doctor to look at him.”

“No!” Dean instantly said sitting up. “No, no, no!” he repeated. All he needed was to stay around the sexy smelling Alpha even longer only to have him choose a more desirable omega later. He looked into his blue eyes and his heart skipped a beat. _Yep, make it quick, Winchester._ “No, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure, Dean?” Abaddon asked.

He nodded. He attempted to stand, but the ice was too slippery and he fell on his butt again. He sighed. Castiel couldn’t help but smile at the Omega’s stubbornness. He wanted this man. Not just sexually, but companionably. “Here, let my brother and I help you.”

“Thank you,” Dean said softly. He took the Alpha’s offered hand and the moment he felt the warmth of his hand, his skin tingled and he felt his slick begin. He almost groaned. Why did biology have to ruin everything?

Castiel and Gabriel gently pulled him to his feet and walked him to a clearing of the ice. Dean looked at both Alphas and nodded submissively. “Thank you, Alpha.” He looked at Abaddon. “I’m sorry, Miss Abaddon.”

He turned and started walking, only to dizzily stumbled. He felt a pair of strong arms go around him and lift him into his arms. He groaned. Dean kept quiet, his head throbbing too much to argue, even though the argument was there. _When an Alpha’s instincts take over to allow him/her to take care of you._ He may not be the usual submissive omega, but after the morning he’s had he needed the comfort. He knew it was sadistic, but it’s what it is.

Abaddon instructed Castiel to lay him on the chaise lounge in the living room.

Gabriel looked around and realized that no one seemed to be too worried about the man’s fall and possible injuries, except maybe the sandy-haired skinny omega that came out with them. He tapped his brother’s shoulder. “May I speak with you, please?”

“Gabe--”

“It’s only for a few minutes, Castiel. I need to talk to you about something.”

The youngest Novak groaned and looked at Dean. “I’ll be back.”

Dean nodded covering his eyes with hands. Castiel walked into another part of the room, away from listening ears. He looked at his brother. “What do you want, Gabriel?”

“Look around, Cassie.”

He looked around. Gabriel continued, “Don’t you think it’s a little suspicious that no one in this place seems to be worried about him but us and that skinny man who’s hovering?”

Castiel hadn’t thought about it until now. Why wouldn’t they worry about him? It’s a home full of Omegas, except for the few Betas who worked there. It was in an omegas genetic makeup to nurture and worry when someone’s been hurt, yet, no one was worried about him. In that instant, he knew what he wanted and whom he wanted. He looked at Gabriel and said loud enough so that everyone heard. “Call Doctor Harrington. We’re gonna give him a once over before we head back to the City.”

Dean heard his words and they felt like a stab to the heart. He was leaving and he knew it wasn’t with him as the chosen omega. Which also meant that when he left Abaddon would scream at him for the embarrassment and probably exile him to the groundskeeper cottage like she’d threatened several times before for disobeying her.

Gabriel left the room to call the doctor. Doctor Harrington lived in Westchester County so it wouldn’t take them long to get their location.

“Mr. Novak, a doctor isn’t necessary,” Abaddon attempted. “Dean says he’s fine and I believe him.”

“And as much as I believe Dean’s assessment, it’ll make me feel better.”

Gabriel came back. “Brad said he’d be here in ten minutes.” He looked at Abaddon. “He did however, tell me that it would be perfectly fine to tell you this, get him some aspirin and water, along with an ice pack.”

Castiel glared at the redhead. “And don’t give him the generic crap.”

She nodded. “Yes, Mr. Novak.”

Castiel knelt down next to Dean and the Omega groaned. “Seriously, you don’t have to go to so much trouble. It’s just a bump on the head.”

“Which could be a concussion, Dean,” the Alpha told him.

“It’s not like I haven’t had one before,” he muttered.

“Dean!” Dagon admonished. “Treat the Alpha with res---”

“Sorry, Alpha,” Dean immediately said, submissively.

Castiel instantly knew that he hated the submissive attitude about him. He smiled and smoothed his hand over the Omega’s hair. “It’s okay, Dean.”

Abaddon came back and handed them to Castiel. He looked at Dean. “Will you please sit up?”

Dean lifted his hand and blinked at him in surprise. He said please. Alphas never said please. Too shocked to do anything but comply, he rolled himself up and sat up. He took the pills from him and the water. “Thank you,” he whispered and looked at Abaddon. “Thank you, Ma’am.”

Castiel looked at Abaddon and Dagon. “Do we need the continued audience?”

“Oh, no! Of course not, Mr. Novak.” She shooed them away and the Omegas scattered instantly.

Castiel looked up at his brother and Gabriel nodded, the two of them speaking without words. He turned back to Dean. “Dean, I’m gonna ask you a question and I’m hoping you’ll say yes.”

Dean looked at the blue-eyed man beside him. Castiel looked into his eyes. “Will you be my Omega and come home with me?”

His entire body went numb with surprise. His heart stuttered and his stomach fluttered. Everything, even his inner omega wanted to say yes, but moving his eyes to his Headmistress had him instantly crushed. She wasn’t happy about it. “Uh...trust me, Alpha, you...you don’t want...me,” he said sadly. “You should pick another one. Someone more suited for...your life.” He quickly excused himself and went into the bathroom.

Gabriel crouched down behind his brother to comfort him. “Little brother, I don’t think it’s you.”

“What?”

“Your brother’s right, Mr. Novak. Um...Dean’s been a tough case since he’s gotten here six years ago. However, please, let me---”

“Why’s he been so tough?”

Dagon answered, “Because Dean has never taken to training. He’s been labeled as unfavorable after two failed attempts to have an Alpha.”

Something told him to follow through with it. “I don’t care,” Castiel said. “I want him.”

“Sir, he said that he didn’t---”

Castiel turned and walked toward the door of the room Dean went into. He knocked. “Dean, it’s Castiel, may I come in?”

Dean wiped his tears and sniffled. He had never been asked to come be someone’s Omega before. Usually, the Alpha paid for them and they went home. He knew that Castiel would be different, but he was hoping he wouldn’t be. It would have made turning him down easier. He lifted himself to look into the mirror. He exhaled. Well, if he looked like crap then maybe he’d run in the other direction. He stood behind the door and opened it. “Come in, Alpha.”

Castiel walked in and his heart broke when seen his blotchy red face. He closed the door behind him and whispered, “Oh, Sweetheart. Don’t cry.”

His heart leaped at the endearment. It was the second time he’d done it and it made Dean really happy. “You have to know that I wanted to say yes, but I can’t...I can’t do that to you, Alpha.”

“Do what?”

“I can’t be your omega, Alpha, because I’m not a good one. I’m not submissive.” He sat on the edge of the toilet and exhaled. “May I ask you something?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

“Why do you want me? There are more desirable, submissive and beautiful people out there that would be happy to be on your arm.”

“Do you not want to be?”

“Of course I do!” Dean exclaimed. “But Alpha…”

“I want you because out of all the ones I’ve seen today you’re the only one that interests me and not just sexually, but as my companion. If I was going to be honest with myself I’d say that I’m lonely, Dean, very lonely and my guess is that you’re lonely too, right?”

He looked into the Alpha’s blue eyes and nodded slowly. Castiel smiled and Dean’s heart began racing and he felt his slick again. He sighed softly. Castiel said, “Then, why don’t we just see where this goes?”

 _What do you got to lose...except maybe your heart? He’s offering you the opportunity you’ve been dreaming about. Just remember be on your best behavior and he’ll never have a reason to give you back._ He opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped by a knock.

“Cassie, the doctor’s here to see Dean.”

Castiel looked at Dean. “So…?”

“Yes,” Dean found himself saying.

Castiel smiled again and Dean slicked all over again. The Alpha kissed his forehead and stood, helping Dean to his feet. He took Dean’s hand and his heart thudded against his rib cage. He was getting an Alpha again! Abaddon was wrong. “Good. Let’s get you checked out so that we can go home.”

He nodded. Castiel opened the door and looked at Gabriel. “Go negotiate with Abaddon for Dean. I’ll stay with Dean while he gets checked out. I wanna see the terms before I sign, please.”

Gabriel nodded and walked away to get Abaddon.

* * *

Dean couldn’t believe his luck. He was getting his dream Alpha!

He was packing up his stuff. He had first packed up his nest and labeled it accordingly on the box. Now, he was packing up the rest of his belongings when he heard a knock on the door. He turned and said, “Come in.”

Abaddon entered. She folded her arms in front of her. “You must be feeling pretty good, huh?”

He shrugged. “I’m not going to lie, I am, but I didn’t mean to ruin---”

“Save it, Winchester!” she exclaimed. “Just know this, if and when that Alpha sends you back, you’re no longer welcome here. You’ve become a burden at this point. And it really wouldn’t surprise me if he decides to get rid of you anyway. There’s no way that he could be happy with you, not with the reports I’ve gotten from your last two.” She flipped open the manila folder she held. “Azazel said, ‘The Omega has had an undesirable affect on me. I actually have found him to be quite disgusting and dysfunctional. No wonder his father gave him to you, I wouldn’t want to claim him either.’ She flipped the pages and continued reading, this time it was Dick’s comments about him. “The Omega has no concept of basic chores an they’re supposed to know. He has no concept at all of what is desirable.’”

She looked at Dean. “There you have it, Winchester. Good luck with this one and I hope I never see you again. If I do, know this I will kill you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes Dean out of the school. Dean unexpectedly meets Cas' mom. Things don't kick off well. Cas lays down some rules about how his family will treat Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words flowed so well, thought I'd give you 2 chapters in one shot. There may be a third in your future. ;-)

Abaddon walked out of Dean’s tiny room and gasped startled by Gabriel and Castiel standing in the hallway. “Oh! Gosh! Mr. Novak, you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that.”

“It’s usually when you hear the most interesting things, Abaddon.” He looked at the redhaired woman. “You are aware that the family’s endorsement has stopped today, right? I can promise you that after what my brother and I saw the family’s referrals will end.”

“Mr. Novak--”

“And I can give you my word, Abaddon, Dean won’t be returned.”

She scoffed. “He’s always returned, Mr. Novak. Alphas usually don’t keep him longer than two months.”

“Well, that will change now.”

Both Gabriel and Abaddon turned to see Castiel approaching them. Abaddon bowed her head. “Mr. Novak, I just meant that Dean’s defiance--”

“It’s not defiance to not degrade yourself, Abaddon. Omegas aren’t meant to be mistreated. Even though most Alphas and my mother would disagree with me, Omegas are meant to be cherished...even the males of the designation. All omegas want is to make their Alphas happy and to be taken care of. And just because Dean disappointed his first two Alphas and yourself, doesn’t mean he’ll do so with me. He’s not unfavorable to anyone. He’s not to me and thanks to your mistreatment of the man it’ll take me a while to see the true Dean under all the submission he’ll most likely do.”

Dagon approached with a file. “Here’s Dean’s file, Mr. Novak. I also included the reviews he got from his father and the two Alphas he had before you.”

He nodded. “Thank you, Dagon.”

Dagon nodded. “I also added in the punishments as you requested.”

“What are you going to do with that?”

“I’m going to read it to understand my Omega a little more and the reasons why he’ll do what he does.” Novak opened the file and read the top sheet. It was an info sheet. He was 6’1 and only weighed 120lbs. “You’re starving him.”

“What?” Gabriel asked looking over Castiel’s shoulder.

“Here we believe a thinner omega is considered more attractive both visually and sexually.” She pointed at Dean and said, “You can’t say he isn’t.”

“Dean’s naturally beautiful, Abaddon. That has nothing to do with the fact that at his height he’s supposed to weigh at least a hundred and seventy pounds.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Sir, if you make him gain weight he won’t be attractive to others--”

“He doesn’t need to be, Abaddon.” He knew what the woman was getting at. Most Alphas shared their omegas in a way of showing each other up with the most submissive and sexually satisfying omega. Concluding he’d read the rest on the way to the City, he closed the file and looked at the woman. “He’s my omega and I’m the only one who will ever see him naked.” He glared at her. “You can ask any of my brothers when something is mine, I don’t share easily.”

Gabriel dismissed them both with a wave of his hand. He looked at his brother. “I don’t think Dean’s gonna know how to react to your ‘untraditional’ Alpha behavior, Little Brother.”

“We’ll work it out.”

“How are you going to deal with the very traditional brothers we have and business associates?”

“Well, unless it’s a dinner or business function that Dean **_has_ **to be at our business associates will not see him. As for our brothers they touch him without my permission or Dean’s then I may just kill them.”

Gabriel smirked. Oh, his little brother having an omega was going to be interesting. “Okay. Shall we pack him up and take him home?”

He nodded. “Yes, please.” He wanted to get Dean out of this place and quickly.

 

About 30 minutes after his confrontation with Abaddon they were on the road heading to Dean’s new life. As Dean sat in the car next to his new Alpha and across from his humorous older brother, he was feeling a little nervous. This car showed him the exact lifestyle his Alpha led and he wanted to make him happy and he didn’t want to ever go back to the school again.

Gabriel looked up from the financial report he was reading and smiled. He stretched his leg out and tapped Dean’s toes. “Hey, Brother-in-law, you okay?”

He liked that. He liked hearing that from the man that by all intense and purposes was his Alpha’s favorite brother and best friend, he was already family. He nodded vigorously. “I’m fine,” he answered softly.

Castiel tilted his head to the side and looked at the beautiful man. “Dean?”

He took a deep breath and sighed. He shook his head. He’d been taught to not let his problems be his Alpha’s problems and he was determined to be a good omega. However, he found himself admitting, “I’m a little overwhelmed. I’ve never been in a car this nice before and I’m not….I’m not sure what…”

Castiel closed the manila folder he was reading and looked at his mate. “Sweetheart, what are you talking about?”

He exhaled. “Never mind,” he muttered.

Gabriel smiled. “Nuh-uh, Kiddo. You gotta tell us now.”

Dean gave him a small smile. He looked at Castiel and his heart started hammering hard in his chest. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to...act,” he sighed. “Nevermind, it’s stupid.”

Castiel slapped the folder into his briefcase and he turned to face the shy omega. “Dean, I don’t want you to be anything but yourself.”

He shook his head. “No, Alpha, that’s not what I meant.” He exhaled deeply. “I’m sorry.” He rubbed his forehead. “I mean in your world. All my other Alphas have never been at your position in society and I don’t want to embarrass you.”   _And give you a reason to give me back._

Gabriel looked at Castiel and Castiel looked at Dean. “I’m not expecting you to know how to act in my parents’ world, Dean.” He sighed. “I should warn you though that they’ll expect you to know, but I promise you I will be with you the whole time, helping you through it.”

“Or I will,” Gabriel volunteered. He looked at Castiel. “You should tell him, Cassie.”

Dean’s stomach dipped nervously. Tell him what? Castiel nodded and turned to face Dean more. “In about a month and a half, the house I’m having built about a half an hour out of the City will be finished. I'd like you to come with me once you get settled in and take a look okay?"

He looked at both brothers. “Really?”

 

"However, Gabriel and I are close I'd like to feel comfortable with him in case you can't find me for whatever reason at all."

He nodded.

“Dean, I want you to be honest with us both. If it will make you feel uncomfortable-”

Dean shook his head. “No, Alpha, it’s okay. Truthfully, after both Alphas I’ve had before, you even make me nervous right now. However, I have a feeling that Gabriel’s a good guy.”

Castiel smiled. “He is. I’m hoping that if for some reason you can’t find me while we’re living with my parents that you’ll go looking for Gabriel. He’ll help you any way he can, Sweetheart. I promise.”

He nodded. How did he get so lucky to have a man like this? “Thank you, Alpha.”

Castiel looked at Dean. “Um...if I may, could you call me by my name instead of addressing me as Alpha. It reminds me of my brothers and their mates.”

Dean nodded. “If that’s what you want then yes.”

Castiel gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean relaxed a little in the seat and Castiel sat back, picking up that folder again. Ever since they’d left the school he’d been reading the file and Dean’s curiosity was piqued. “Um, may I ask you something?”

“You can ask me or Gabriel anything, Sweetheart.”

“What do you do for a living? I know that the news and magazines say you work at your family’s company but it’s never said what you do.”

Castiel smiled. “I’m the CFO,” he answered. “Do you know what that means?”

He shook his head, looking down at his hands in his lap. “No, Sir.”

He leaned over and pushed his face gently to meet his eyes. “CFO stands for Chief financial officer. Basically, it means that in the company I’m the one that is in charge of the finances.”

Dean smiled softly. “So, what’s he do?”

Castiel smiled. “What he does best. Talk.” He laughed. “Gabe’s the Chief Communications Officer. He’s in charge of anything dealing with the public. Which he’s fielding everything dealing with you and me right now.”

“Us? Why?”

“Because I’m the family spokesperson too and the world wants to know who Cassie’s mate’s gonna be since the only person he’s ever had on his arm at events is Meg Masters.”

He knew of Meg. She was a pretty woman with pale skin, and dark hair. He had heard the rumors that Castiel and Meg were engaged and everything. His Alpha’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at him as he said, “Meg and I have known each other since we were children. There’s never going to be anything other than friendship between us.” He cleared his throat. He glanced at his watch. It was after 7:30 at night. “Dean?”

“Yeah,” he said staring out the window.

“Dean.”

Immediately thinking of the way he should have answered, he looked at the man. “I’m sorry, Al...I mean, Castiel. Yes?”

“Are you hungry?”

He thought about denying it, which is the way that Abaddon taught them because they were to wait until the next meal. However, he hadn’t eaten all day and he was hungry, _very_  hungry. He had a feeling that the man would hear the grumble of his stomach later in the night. He lifted his eyes to Cas’ and answered, “Yes, very much so. I actually just realized I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Are you serious?!” Castiel asked a little shocked.

He nodded. He sighed. Castiel smelt the dulled scent of his mate and rubbed his back affectionately. Dean swallowed and started. “Abaddon had told me of your arrival before I ate breakfast and she told me that I wasn’t allowed to be in the selection process.”

“Why not?” Gabriel asked.

“Because of my misfortune with my other Alphas. Abaddon hates to be embarrassed and knowing she failed with me always angered her.”

“So, why didn’t you eat lunch?”

“Well, when she told me, I wasn’t feeling up to eating and I went upstairs and I…”

“You don’t have to finish if you don’t want to.”

He shook his head. “No. It’s okay.” If he wanted this one to be different than his other Alpha relationships then he’d have to open up. “I went upstairs and ended up falling asleep after…”

Castiel knew what he was getting at. He slept through lunch. “If I may, why did you come downstairs?”

He shrugged and blushed. “I got curious. I’ve seen you in the media and I was curious if…”

Gabriel smiled and looked at his brother. The Omega had a crush on his little brother even before they met. Castiel brought the divider window down and said, “Benny.”

“Yes, Brotha?”

“My omega needs food do you know of a nice family restaurant not far?”

“It depends, what’s he in the mood for, Sir?”

Castiel looked at Dean. “Dean this is Benny Lafitte. Benny, Dean. Sweetheart, if for any reason you need to go somewhere, I’d appreciate it if you’d tell me and I’ll set it up with Benny to take you.”

Dean nodded. He thought about what he was in the mood for. “May I?” he asked softly.

“Tell him.”

He nodded. Dean leaned forward. “Is there a good burger place around? Not McDonald’s or Burger King.”

Benny gave him a soft smile. “I know the perfect place, Brotha.”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

They pulled into a place called ‘Mama Nan’s’. It was boasting to have the best homemade food around. They parked the car and Cas told Benny to join them. They walked into the place and it was absolute family and restaurant chaos. It was a quaint restaurant with wooden furniture and checkered blue tablecloths over the tabletops. They stopped in front of a sign that requested them to wait to be seated.

A woman with blond hair, big breasts, and chewing gum loudly approached them. “How many?”

“Four,” Gabriel told her.  

She got 3 menus and Dean sighed softly. Would he ever be able to make his own life decisions again? Castiel stopped her, looked at her nametag. “Victoria, we’re going to need four menus, not three.”

“Oh, I thought since he was an omega that one of you would choose what he gets to eat.”

“He can make the decision of what he wants to eat all by himself.”

She nodded. She grabbed another menu and waved for them to follow her. Castiel stayed back with Dean as they weaved through the tables. He could smell Dean’s nervousness and took his hand in a reassuring gesture. He kissed Dean’s temple, then whispered, “You’re okay, Sweetheart. I promise. No one will hurt you here.” He stopped at the booth that Victoria had brought them to. “Do you want to sit in the inside?”

He nodded. “Can Gabriel sit next to me?” he whispered. “With you on the other side?”

“Of course.” He looked at Gabriel and Benny. “Ben, sit on the end with me. Gabe, can you move around next to Dean, please?”

“Sure,” he said and smiled at Dean. He slid around and sat next to Dean. “It’s a nice place. Of course, if the staff is like our hostess things may get interesting.”

Dean laughed softly. Victoria looked at everyone. “What can I get you guys to drink?”

Dean looked at the drinks on the menu and leaned into Castiel. “May I have a soda and a milkshake?”

“You may,” he permitted.

He smiled. “I’d like a Coke, please.”

Victoria dropped her eyes to the other 3 men. Gabriel waited for her to write it down. “Um...Vic, why are you not writing down my brother-in-law’s drink order?”

“Because she’s waiting for whoever his Alpha is to give permission for him to have it,” Benny told him.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Cassie.”

He looked up at her. “My Omega and I will have cokes.”

She wrote down everyone’s drink orders and started walking away. Castiel stopped her. “Let your co-workers know that if my Omega orders they are to write it down and not wait for permission from me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

After she brought back their drinks and another waitress took their orders, they waited. Benny picked up his soda. “How’d it go at Abaddon’s?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Excluding present company, the selection left something to be desired.”

Benny winced. “That bad?”

Castiel shook his head. “They were too eager.”

“So, what was with the doctor showing up?”

“That was my fault,” Dean said blushing.

“Why?”

Dean quieted realizing that he didn’t wait to be spoken to. Castiel bumped his elbow. “Benny’s talking to you, Sweetheart.”

He kept his eyes down to the table. “Because I fell on the ice.”

Gabriel smiled softly. “He slipped on the ice trying to get a glimpse of Cassie. Cracked his head hard.”

“Oh, shit,” Benny muttered. “You okay?”

He nodded. “Doc Harrington said I have a small concussion, but that I should be okay.”

“Good,” he said.

“Food’s coming,” Gabriel said happily.

By 9:30 that night, they got to the upper-class townhouse on 5th Avenue. All 3 Alphas took Dean’s only possessions, which were in 3 boxes and walked with Dean through the backdoor. When he got inside, Dean looked around, his heart hammering hard in his chest. He could admit that he was nervous. Hell, he was more than nervous, he was terrified. With his other Alphas they were presentable in public, but behind closed doors is when they were violent and less than desirable.

Castiel wrinkled his nose at the burnt smell of vanilla from his Omega’s nervousness. “Dean, are you okay?”

Dean jerked with fright. “Sorry,” he murmured. “Stuck in my own thoughts, Alpha.”

“Well, will you come out long enough for me to show you to our room?”

He nodded. Cas directed him up the back staircase, but they all stopped when the light came on. A woman with graying brown hair standing on the stairs, looking annoyed and tying a satin robe around herself. “Castiel, Gabriel, what in the world are you doing up at this hour? And who the hell is the gangly--”

“Mother,” Castiel stopped her. “This is Dean. He’s my mate.”

“Your mate?!” she exclaimed keeping her voice down. She looked Dean up and down. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Castiel took a deep breath and looked at Dean, “Come on, Dean. Let me show you to our room, Sweetheart.” He looked at Benny. “Just put the box down and head on out, Ben. Sorry to keep you up so late.”

“No problem, Brotha. Y’all have a good night.”

“Night, Benny,” the brothers called as he walked out.

Castiel started going past his mother, ushering Dean up first. “I’ll be back down, mother and we will discuss this,” he all but snarled. He continued and caught up to Dean. He took Dean’s hand and then stopped. “Is this okay?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Good,” he said softly. “Dean, please, don’t let my mother,” he stopped at a set of French doors mid way down the hall, “bother you please.”

“How can she not, Cas, she’s your mother.”

He stopped him. “She is my mother, but you’re my mate, Sweetheart.” He caressed his cheek softly.

He turned his face into Cas’ hand. He smiled. _You’re not his mate until he marks you, Winchester. And that won’t happen after his mother expresses her disapproval._ He would just have to be prepared to be sent out. He knew he couldn’t go back to Abaddon’s. He’d be homeless.

On a whim, Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s in a way to test to see what the omega would do and smiled when he didn’t flinch in fear. “Get ready for bed and I’ll be back up in a few minutes.”

He nodded. Castiel kissed his forehead. He walked to the door and left. Castiel jogged back down the stairs and looked at his mother. She opened her mouth to say something, but he raised his hand, she stopped. “Let’s get some ground rules set before we continue.”

Naomi glared at him. “Fine, I don’t think--”

“Not from you, mother. These are my ground rules concerning my mate and how you’ll treat him.”

“Have you marked him?”

“Not yet,” he told her. “But as far as you and anyone in this family is concerned he’s **_mine._ **You won’t disrespect him. You will not force him into being your servant while I’m not home.”

“My servant? Castiel--”

“You know the way you treat Hannah,” he reminded her. “He will not be commanded by anyone in this family or in this house to do anything. If you want him to do something, then you will go through me and I will decide if he needs to do it.” He glared at his mother. “Anything concerning my omega will go through me and what I say concerning him will be the end of the discussion.”

“Castiel, I am the house omega--”

“You are and you’re my mother, but you will not use my omega because you're too damn lazy to do shit on your own, mother.” He narrowed his eyes and said, “And you will not discuss matters concerning him as if he’s invisible. If Dean’s in the room and you feel you need to criticize him, you won’t do it in front of him.”

Gabriel smiled, tapping his brother’s shoulder in pride. “I’ll take this up to Dean.”

“Thank you. Goodnight, Big Brother.”

“Night, Cassie, mother.”

“Goodnight, Gabriel,” Naomi muttered. She glared at her son. “Your father won’t like this.”

“Well, if father doesn’t like it he knows where to find me.” He picked up the box that Benny had and turned to the stairs. “Those are my rules. If you don’t like them then it’s too damn bad. I won’t let anyone in this family or this house treat Dean the way that everyone seems to treat Hannah and the others.” He started up the stairs and stopped. “Oh, and being that tomorrow’s Saturday, I don’t want an early morning wake up call. We’ll come down when we’re ready.”

He turned and went upstairs. She growled, stomped her foot like a 2-year-old and stormed back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Dimitri (Hope you like him.;-) )
> 
> Cas and Dean talk...and a brief sexy moment happens. ;-D
> 
> Dean opens up about his childhood

Naomi stormed into the room she shared with her husband of almost 50 years. She shut the door and walked to the bed. “Dimitri!”

He groaned and muttered groggily, “What the hell do you want, Woman?”

“Your son brought home an inappropriate omega.”

He rolled onto his back and looked at her in the moonlight. “Inappropriate how?”

“He’s skinny and taller than him.”

He groaned and muttered something in Russian.”So, basically things he can’t control because of genetics, right?”

“Dimitri!”

He growled and pushed the covers back. “What do you want from me, Naomi, huh?!” he growled.

“Do something! That omega will not fit in.”

“Fit into what, Naomi? Your perceived view of what an omega should be like and look like?” He pushed himself up against the pillows and folded his arms over his torso. “Let me guess, your son laid down rules about the way you were going to treat his omega?”

“I’m the house omega, Dimitri! I will not be disrespected!”

“And what makes you think that Castiel would allow his omega to disrespect you at all?”

She huffed. He groaned. “Naomi, he’s your son’s chosen mate.”

“They aren’t mated yet, Dimitri.”

He knew what that meant. Raising his voice to ‘Alpha’ level he said, “You will not ruin anything for that boy. You’ve had four of your boys do as you wanted and one of them got their hearts broken because she wasn’t ever supposed to say no to one of your sons.” He glared at her. “It shouldn’t have been okay for Michael to sleep with Kali. It doesn’t matter if he was an Alpha or not. That was his brother’s mate and he was supposed to respect that. I told you that!” he yelled.

He pushed the covers back and stormed to her. “I told you to leave it alone. I told you to leave her alone that despite Gabriel’s jovial side he was a sensitive boy, but did you listen to me? NO! Because God forbid someone tells Michael no!” He pushed her against the wall, not hard enough to bruise her but hard enough to get his point across. “If you ruin this for him I will go ‘Old School’ on your ass, are we clear?”

“But Dimitri--”

“ **_Are we clear_  **?” he insisted.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Good. Now, get your nosy ass back to bed.”

“Yes, Alpha,” she said submissively. She took her robe off and got back into bed. She pulled the covers up around her. “He gave us rules about Dean.”

“I take it ‘Dean’ is his name?”

“Yes.”

“What are the rules? I’ll be sure to tell our sons myself and if I hear from Castiel you aren’t following them then my ‘Old School’ threat still stands.”

“Yes, Alpha.” She cleared her throat. “We aren’t to disrespect him.”

He nodded. “Seems reasonable. What else? Just say them all.”

“Apparently I can’t force him into being my servant--”

“Good. You’ve got a housekeeper. What do you need--”

“I’m the house Omega!”

“Do you even know what that means?!”

She quieted. He glared at her. “Let me reeducate you. A house Omega is supposed to direct the house. To keep it for their own Alpha. To make sure that everything is running smoothly. Make executive decisions concerning the house when I’m not home. Nowhere in that description does it mean you delegate any of your duties to your omega-in-laws because you’ve suddenly become too lazy to do the work yourself.”

“Well, you shouldn’t like this one. You can’t command him to do anything. No one is allowed to command him to do anything. If we want Dean to do something we have to go through Castiel.”

He nodded. “We can do that.”

“What?”

“It doesn’t sound unreasonable, especially since you’ve raised Michael and Lucifer with superiority complexes. I can go to Castiel if I need Dean to do something. What else do you got?”

“And apparently he wants us to treat him like a person. We can’t discuss him as if he’s invisible.”

“That’s respectful.” He glared at her. “If you don’t remember what that feels like I could remind you considering your father still does it to you.”

“No, Alpha.”

“What about that seems disrespectful to you?”

“Nothing I guess,” she murmured. “He told us to not do early morning wakeup calls to him tomorrow.”

He nodded. “Again reasonable. I’m not seeing the problem.”

She exhaled slowly. “Dimitri, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

He growled. “Go to sleep, Naomi.”

Meanwhile, in Castiel’s room, Dean anxiously waited. He had no idea what ‘get ready for bed’ meant to him. With his other Alphas, it meant get naked and present so they could fuck him. He paced back and forth nervously, wringing his hands. What if he did and Castiel thought what the others had? What if he ended up buying another Omega in a couple of weeks like Azazel had?

Castiel walked into the room and scrunched up his nose. The burning vanilla scent filled the room. “Dean.”

Dean jerked and put a hand to his chest. “Alpha.”

Castiel smiled and walked to a bedside lamp. He flipped it on. “Baby, what are you doing pacing in the dark?”

He shrugged. He immediately realized he hadn’t done what he asked. “Oh, I’m sorry, Alpha!”

He watched as the omega scampered to get his pajamas. He could tell, besides from the burnt vanilla smell he was terrified. Castiel walked to him and gently stopped him. “Hey, hey, hey.”

Dean bowed his head. “Please don’t hurt me.”

Castiel’s heart broke for him. Alphas who doled out punishments had no idea how it broke the omega down. He tucked his forefinger under Dean’s chin and tilted his eyes back to his. He caressed his cheek. “Baby, I’m not going to hurt you.” He gently pulled Dean to the bed. “I think we need to talk about some things.”

He screwed up already. Here comes the ‘Dean, this isn’t working’ speech. “Look, Cas, you don’t have to say anything. I’ve heard it before. This isn’t working, right? I already did something--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he whispered. “Dean, I didn’t say anything about this not working. And you didn’t do anything wrong.” Looking at Dean’s tilted head again he tilted his head back up. “Please look at me. Even when you think you need to be submissive, please look at me.” He smiled as he caressed his cheek. “I love your eyes.”

“Y-Y-Y-You do?”

He nodded. “I do. What I was going to say was what I want us to be with each other.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“First and foremost, don’t go submissive on me unless it’s something we’ve talked about...like when we’re having sex or something.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“Good. Always look me in the eyes. Never at the floor and if it’s my mother, father, brothers or their mates or even business associates, always look them in the eyes. Don’t ever let them intimidate you into looking at the floor.”

“But, Cas--”

“I know, the school and Abaddon told you differently, but I don’t like the idea of you being disrespected. It bothers me.” He sighed. “I want there to be an open line of communication between us.” He exhaled. “Have you watched TV?”

He nodded. “Some of it.”

“Have you ever seen domestic TV shows? Where the couples talk to each other about everything and never keep anything to themselves?”

He nodded. “I like Home Improvement. Jill was sassy toward Tim and she ran that house even though she wanted more.”

He nodded. “Exactly. I want to see what you’re like away from what you were taught at the school. You’re my mate, my omega and you’re my companion. I don’t want you to be afraid that I’ll send you back.” He kissed his forehead. “Talk to me, speak up and say something and most of all if you don’t like something tell me and I’ll fix it. You won’t be punished for speaking without being spoken to and you won’t be punished for talking back.”

He raised his eyes to the Alpha. He swallowed. “Abaddon showed you my file.”

He nodded. “I asked Dagon to get it. I wanted to know what were the other Alphas reasons behind letting you go because honestly, I didn’t see a real reason. Not if they were treating you the way you were supposed to be treated.”

“What do you mean?” He’d always been told he’d been designated to be a ‘fuck toy’ for any Alpha.

“Oh, Dean,” he said softly. “Honey, you’re not supposed to be mistreated.” He stood from the bed and walked over to a large built-in bookshelf. He searched for a couple of seconds and grabbed a book. He picked up Dean’s pajamas and realized how thin they were. “Are these all you have, Sweetheart?”

He nodded. Castiel walked to a dresser in the room and pulled out a pair of thick flannel pajama pants and a long-sleeve thermal shirt. “Please put those on.” He looked at Dean. “You don’t need to change in front of me until you feel comfortable.”

Dean smiled and Cas’ heart fluttered. “But the only way to feel comfortable is to do it, right?”

He laughed softly. “I guess so.”

Dean pulled the shirt off and Castiel took it, tossing it into a chair. Castiel walked to the same dresser as Dean changed and grabbed a set of pajamas for himself. By the time that Cas had turned around, Dean had his pants off and was showing Cas his worn-out underwear. He made a mental note to take Dean shopping tomorrow to buy appropriate clothing. And not all the designer stuff his brothers bought. This was winter clothes for the season and other necessities.

Castiel froze when he saw the scar that ran from just above the waistband to somewhere beyond the waistband. “May I ask what happened?”

“When?” Dean asked.

“The scar on your hip,” he said and softly touched it to show him. He felt the raised bump that a scar became sometimes. “What happened?”

Um…” He felt the rapid thud of his heart. If he wanted to make Cas happy then he’d have to show him he could talk to him. “I told Dick that I wasn’t feeling comfortable having sex in his office.”

“You had sex in his office?”

He nodded. “I had to be ready whenever he was. He took me to work with him a few times and when he was feeling stressed he wanted to fuck.” He shrugged. “This time it was around business associates.”

Castiel’s eyes widened in shock. “Really?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Um...in fact, one of the guys is in your photos.”

“Which one?” Castiel asked.

Dean walked to the bookshelf by his desk and picked up a photo of Cas and his 4 brothers. He pointed to a black haired and blue eyed man. “This one. Who is it?”

“That’s my oldest brother, Michael.”

“Oh,” he whispered. His heart thudded painfully hard and his knees knocked. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Dean, don’t be.” He flipped it face down on the end table. “I want you to tell me these things, Sweetheart.” He looked at Dean. “Will you lay down with me?”

He nodded. He climbed onto the bed as Cas pulled the covers back. He propped up a couple of pillows. “Here, Dean, sit back and relax.”

“Really? You don’t want..?”

He shook his head. “Not yet. We’re going to take our time.” He knew it’d probably have to happen soon unless… “Dean, may I ask you something?”

Dean pulled the plush, soft, warm blanket around his middle. This bed felt amazing! He’d never felt anything so incredible before. “Yes.”

“Would you have a problem with it if I scent marked you?”

“Uh…” he shrugged. “Don’t know. I never have been. Azazel and Dick were always so careful with that kinda thing in case they had to return me.”

Castiel smiled. He could see his hesitation then. “Baby, I don’t plan on returning you.”

Dean’s eyes whipped to his. “Seriously?”

He nodded. “I know you probably don’t believe me yet and that’s okay. I can prove it to you, I don’t mind. But I like having you around.”

The joy and excitement at his admission overwhelmed him and he reacted by leaning forward and taking Castiel’s mouth in a very happy, intensely deep kiss. The Alpha moaned and tucked his hand behind Dean’s neck. Realizing what he had done he pulled back. “Sorry, Alpha.”

His hand still tucked at the back of Dean’s neck, he shook his head, his breathing coming out in shallow pants. “Don’t...don’t be.” He pulled him closer and whispered, “Do it again.”

Dean smiled and took his lips again. Testing himself and the Alpha, he used the tip of his tongue and teased Cas’ lips. The Alpha moaned and his tongue filled his mouth. He growled and Dean felt the churn of desire in his gut as his slick gushed. This time Dean moaned. Castiel wrapped his other arm around his waist and pulled him to him. He broke the kiss long enough to say, “Straddle me...please.”

He deftly did as the Alpha told him. He groaned when he felt the Castiel’s erection at the cleft of his ass. A lusty feeling of warmth stole over Dean and he deepened the kiss even more, the slicker he became. Castiel moaned and the thought of what the other Alphas had done, he pulled back gently. “Dean…” he said breathlessly.

“Yes, Alpha.”

Castiel growled and Dean immediately scrambled off of him. The mood immediately died and Cas watched the omega scamper to his side of the bed. “Oh, Dean, I’m sorry.” He turned to him. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry, Alpha. My mistake--”

“No, Dean, don’t,” he said softly. “You did nothing wrong. I promise.”

He stopped. “Really? But you growled…”

He smiled, laughing softly. He reached out and cupped Dean’s cheek affectionately. “Baby, Alphas growl for other reasons besides anger.”

“Like…?”

“When we’re turned on,” he said and laid back with him.

“Really?” Dean’s beautiful grass green eyes bulged in surprise.

He laughed. “Yes, really.” He positioned himself so that Dean’s head rested on his chest. “Sweetheart, when we do that again, and we will, I’ll probably growl again, but know it has nothing to do with me being mad and everything to do with me being very turned on.”

Dean felt like he could walk on air at this point. So maybe he wasn’t so bad at this pleasing your Alpha thing after all. He leaned into Castiel and kissed him softly. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being so patient with me about this.”

Castiel and smiled and picked up his book. He kissed Dean’s head and coaxed him into cuddling. “I wanna read you something.”

“Okay. What’s the book?”

“It’s an Alpha book. My dad had it when he presented and it’s been passed down between us boys. Being the youngest I got to keep it.”

“I’m the oldest,” he said softly.

“Really? You have a younger brother?”

He nodded into Cas’ chest. “Yeah. He’s four years younger than me. When I presented as omega, he was eleven. I begged my dad to not do it because who would take care of Sammy, but he didn’t listen. Refused to because I was an omega and ever since my mom died he’s had a very skewed view of Omegas.”

“How’d your mom die?”

“Um...house fire.” He cleared his throat. “Um...I was five. Sammy’s first birthday had just happened and we all got out and I had noticed that Sammy was still in the house. Mom and I went back in after him. She...she…” his voice broke as Cas felt wetness on his chest. “She got trapped and passed Sammy to me and I ran out with him. Mom died that night.” He wiped his tears. “Sorry, you’re shirt’s wet.”

“Don’t worry about it, Baby. Have you seen your brother since?”

He shook his head. “No. I had thought if he presented as omega that maybe dad would drop him off as he did me, so I waited, but he never did. So, I figured Sammy’s an Alpha.”

“But you don’t know for sure, right?”

“Right,” he answered. “I miss him.”

“I bet you do,” he said softly, caressing Dean’s hair as the Omega sought a comforting smell. He pulled him closer. “Go ahead, Sweetheart.”

Dean tilted his head into the crook of Castiel’s neck and took in the comforting smell of cedarwood and thyme. He relaxed and Castiel began reading him a passage from the book about the way omegas were supposed to be treated.

Contented, Dean listened. If this was how his life was going to be like he couldn’t wait. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe and cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions: 
> 
> 1) What do you think of Sammy being an Omega too?
> 
> 2) What do you think of Cas and Gabriel attempting to find Sammy?
> 
> Was thinking of making this an undercurrent Sabriel. (Sammy'd be 17, Gabriel's 32)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas share their first breakfast together.

The next morning, Dean felt the shift next to him and groaned, “Alpha?”

Castiel smiled. Last night was good. Sure it wasn’t what had happened with Michael and Hannah or even Lucifer and Lilith, but it was a good night. The sex could wait until the sweet green-eyed omega was feeling more comfortable. During the night, while he read to him and they talked Cas scent marked him so that should force Michael and Lucifer to not go sniffing around him.

“Go back to sleep, Baby. I’ll be right back.” He threw his robe on and tied it. He looked over his shoulder to see Dean asleep again. He walked into the hall and stopped when he saw his mother trying to hear something. “Mother, what are you doing?”

She jumped violently and put a hand to her heart. “Jesus! Castiel, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Why are you attempting to hear my omega, mother?”

“I was just curious,” she whispered. “You could invite Dean to breakfast with the family.”

He shook his head. “We’re trying to get used to each other, mom.” He walked down to the kitchen. “Hey, El. How are you this morning?”

“Good,” she said smiling. “Where’s your Omega?”

“Sleeping,” he told her. “Do you think you could make us some pancakes, sausages, and bacon?”

She nodded. “Absolutely.” She tapped the counter. “Tell me what you’ve learned about him so far.”

He smiled and slid into the seat. “What do you want to know?”

She smiled. “Anything everything.”

He laughed. “Well, he’s twenty-one. He’s got sandy-brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Um...when we first met he gave himself a concussion.”

She laughed. “How’d he do that?”

He proceeded to tell her the story of what happened. She laughed softly. “That’s kinda cute. So, let me guess you asked him to come home with you?”

He nodded. “Yes, and he first turned me down and--”

“He turned you down?”

“If you knew the place he came from, the label they gave him and the way they treated him, mother, you’d know.”

“Good morning, Gabriel.”

“Morning.”

 _"Dobroye utro sem'ye_ ,” Dimitri said to his boys scooting past Gabriel.

“ _Dobroye utro otets_ ,” the boys said in unison.

Castiel picked up the breakfast tray Ellen sat up. “Hey, Gabe, you doin’ anything later?”

“Not yet. Whatcha thinkin’?”

“Getting Dean some winter clothes and other necessities.”

“I’m there,” he said smiling. “El, could you fix me up a tray too? I think I’ll spend the morning in my room.”

“You got it, Gabe.”

Castiel walked upstairs and to his room. He rested the tray on his hip and opened the door. He smiled as he kicked the door shut gently. Dean was sitting up watching TV. It was a social media TV show called _Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime_. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah,” he said smiling. “I couldn’t get back to sleep after you got up.”

“You’re gonna have a problem when I go to work Monday then.” Cas sat the tray on the bed and leaned over to Dean. “First…” he kissed him. “Good morning, Beautiful.”

Dean smiled as the Alpha’s lips came down on his again. This time Dean kept him there and deepened the kiss. The man moaned and then pulled back smiling. Dean smiled. “Good morning, Alpha.”

“Dean…we talked--”

“I didn’t mean it submissively.”

“Good,” he said sitting on the bed. “What’s this case?”

“ _The bizarre Disappearance of the Tromp Family._ ”

“Oh, yeah. I remember this one.” He smiled at Dean. “So, I got pancakes, sausage, and bacon.”

“Bacon?” he asked looking hopeful at him.

He smiled. “Yes, bacon, Sweetheart.”

“Ooh! Gimme!” he said excitedly.

They ate in silence for a few minutes and then around some pancakes, Cas asked, “Would you mind if we went shopping today? I was thinking of letting you pick up some stuff and winter clothes.”

Dean nodded. “That sounds fun.” He smiled. “Would you kiss me on the trip?”

He laughed. “You like that, huh?”

He nodded. “Kissing you is nice,” he said, smiling with a blush flushing across the bridge of his nose.

After they finished breakfast, Cas put the tray on a small table in the room and came back. He wanted to hold him and cuddle him before they went back out in public.

 

Shopping with Castiel differed from shopping with his other Alphas. Castiel actually let him pick out his own outfits. So, he picked up a bunch of jeans, t-shirts, flannels, and sweatshirts at Castiel's insistence. He also got a few pajama sets, some underwear, boxers and other things. Now, he had stopped at the aisle that had a few old vintage band t-shirts. He smiled at Castiel. "Ever seen Journey in concert?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, I haven't had the privilege, Have you?"

He nodded. "Once. My twelfth birthday. They were doing some kind of greatest hits concert or something." He looked at the shirt and smiled fondly.

Castiel saw the smile on the man's face and picked the shirt up putting it in the cart. Dean looked at him. "Wha..what are you doing?"

"You want it don't you?"

He nodded. "Yes, but...isn't it too much?"

He looked at the price tag and shook his head. He smiled at the Omega. "Not at all."

Dean looked at the price. "Nineteen-ninety-five isn't too much?"

He shook his head. "Of course not." He smiled into Dean's mouth as he slowly took it. "I don't want you to feel limited by price. If you want it then get it. If you see others you like, then get them too."

He smiled, the scent of vanilla and honey filled the room. Castiel kissed his temple. "Finish picking out your clothes, My Omega, There's something I want to show you."

They walked out of the department store and Benny loaded up their purchases. Castiel smiled. "Why don't you go get a hot chocolate or coffee? I think Dean and I are going to go for a walk."

Benny nodded. "You got it, Brotha."

They started walking toward Central Park. As they walked the snow that was predicted began to fall, clingling to their jackets and hair. Dean smiled over at his Alpha. "If you don't mind me asking where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," he said. 

They entered Central Park and Cas walked with him leading. They stopped in a beautiful clearing with an amazing view. Dean stopped. "Wow. That view..."

Castiel smiled. "It is pretty cool, however, that's not why I brought you here."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here because this section of the park is called Strawberry Fields." He smiled. "It's John Lennon's part of the park. It was dedicated to him." He pointed to a bigger building. "That's the Dakota. He and Oko stayed in there for awhile." Castiel saw his shocked expression. "You said that your mom used to sing Hey Jude to you so I thought you'd appreciate--"

His words were cut off by the Omega crushing his lips to Castiel's. Castiel pulled him closer and tucked his hand behind his neck, pulling him closer. Cas' tongue licked at Dean's top lip and he opened his mouth on a whimper. Castiel swept his tongue inside and it took the kiss to a whole other dimension. Dean felt the slick sliding down his thighs. He moaned against Cas' mouth and he himself deepened the kiss too, praying he was doing it right. Finally, remembering where they were, Castiel gently pulled back, lingering on the Omega's lips. "Mmm," he hummed. "That was amazing."

Dean nodded, speechless for a moment. "Thank you for this. I've always wanted to see it. Promised my mom before I left for Abaddon's I'd look at it since I was here in New York." He kissed him again. "So, thank you, Cas."

He smiled and between kisses, he said, "You're welcome, Dean."

Dean smiled. Maybe being with the Alpha wouldn't be so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shows insecurities
> 
> Gabriel delves a little more into what happened with him, Kali and Michael.

**-10 DAYS LATER…**

Dean stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror and exhaled. He’d been with Castiel for a week and half and he loved being with the Alpha. In the time that they’ve spent together, they had discovered that despite their difference in upbringings they had a lot in common and a lot they can learn from each other.

The day that Castiel had taken him shopping and he had never felt more out of place, not that Cas would let him. A smile slid across his lips as he remembered the fun that they had in the changing rooms. Not sexual fun, but it was fun to just kiss. He had never met an Alpha who never tried to pressure him or push him into doing sexual things with him, but Cas hadn’t. In the week and half that they’ve been together they’ve held hands, cuddled, and kissed...they’ve kissed _lots_ of times.

The Alpha’s kisses could turn even the strongest person to mush, he knew it. The man was so patient and if he felt overwhelmed by anything they did he stopped and he cuddled him, reassuring him that it was okay that they could always try again and they did. They were now at the heavy making out and petting stage and that was even better than just kissing him. He exhaled. He wondered if an Alpha like Castiel Novak, the youngest of the Russian-American, New York City’s royal family, could love him. Truly, truly love him.

In the week that he’s been in the house he’s discovered his appetite again and he’d gone to a few doctors to get checked out. According to the doctor that had come yesterday he had gained almost 10 pounds since he came to live with Cas and the good part was that he was all cleared of STDs and whatnot so if and when he and Cas decided to have sex he was absolutely safe to do so.

He was still deciding whether he wanted to be on a suppressant birth control and he knew he had to hurry up and make the decision considering in about a week he’d be going into heat. He was still trying to figure out how to talk to his Alpha about what to do about his heat. Could he just come out and mention it? He sighed, and if he did would Cas insist on him being alone because he didn’t want to hurt him? He was kinda hoping that he would want to be there so that they could mate.

For the first time in the 6 years since he presented as an Omega, he actually wanted to belongto an Alpha. He didn’t just want any Alpha, he wanted Cas in every since of the word. The question was, did Cas want him?

Castiel walked into the room he shared with Dean and immediately smelled a burning honey-vanilla scent coming off of his omega in waves. He wrinkled his nose and walked up behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. “Do you wanna talk about what’s making you so nervous, Sweetheart?”

Dean leaned into Cas’ arms and exhaled, letting the Alpha’s cedarwood and thyme scent soothe him. He looked down at the floor and then at their arms intertwined with one another and knew he couldn’t lie to him. He looked through the mirror at the blue-eyed Alpha. “There’s something we need to talk about.”

He nodded, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “So, tell me.”

“Um...we never talked about this, but it’s coming up quick and we need to sort it out and decide.”

“Decide what?”

“Um…” he lifted his eyes and looked at his mate. He rushed on, “...in about a week I’ll be going into heat. We never talked about heats and ruts.” He smiled. “It’s kinda funny considering we’ve talked about everything else, but I should probably tell you that I’ve never spent a heat with an Alpha before and I-I-I-I…”

Castiel smiled and turned him in his arms. It was so adorable that he babbled when he was so nervous. He pressed a kiss softly to his lips. “Baby, you need to breathe, please.”

Dean took a deep breath and released it softly. Castiel smiled and kissed his forehead. “That’s my good Omega.” He sighed. “I know we’ve never talked about it and it’s not because I don’t want to but I was trying to figure out how to bring it up to you without scaring you.”

Dean laughed. “I think after talking about sex and sexual positions we’ve been in and the ones we hate that you and I could figure out how to bring up the one time that you and I will be totally out of control of everything within us.”

Castiel laughed. “You’d think so, yes.” He sighed. “Being that this will be the first time for both of us, um, I think we need to talk about what you want.”

“What do you mean?” Dean walked the bed and sat down.

“Do you want me to be there?” he asked sitting in a wingback chair across from Dean.

The green-eyed man blinked in surprise. “Alpha, of course, I do! I wouldn’t have been agonizing over how to tell you for the last day and half if I didn’t want you there.” He stood and walked to Cas, crouching down in front of him. “I want you there...more than I’ve ever wanted anyone there before.” He sighed, looking down at the floor for a moment, then back to Cas. “You’re not just my Alpha, you’re becoming my best friend. And I know that it may seem soon for us, but I was kinda hoping that when I do go into heat that you’ll mate with me too.”

Cas’ blue eyes shot to his. “Really?”

He nodded. “Of course, you don’t have to if don’t want to, but--”

Dean’s words had died the moment that Cas’ lips claimed his. He moaned into the Alpha’s mouth and he swept his tongue inside. Without breaking the kiss, Dean moved and straddled the Alpha. He ended the kiss on a sigh. “Is that a yes?”

Castiel nodded, smiling. “I’d love to be there and nothing would make me happier than to be your mate, Sweetheart.”

“Good.”

“However, being that it’s more likely you’ll get pregnant in heat, do you want to be a dad now?”

Dean shook his head. “Not yet. I do want to have your babies, but not now. I want it to be just us for awhile.” He looked down at him. “Is that wrong?”

He shook his head. “No. Not at all. I was going to go with whatever you wanted, but I agree. It should be just us for awhile.” He dropped his hands to Dean’s thighs and began rubbing him intimately. “As much as I would love to sit here and talk about this, um, I should probably put in for time off...you know with the whole heat leave and mate leave that dad gives us.”

“Your dad does that for everyone?”

He nodded. “Yeah. The heat leave is two weeks and the mate leave is another week after that.”

“Wow...I didn’t think that was real. Abaddon told us that more than likely our Alphas wouldn’t want to bond after the mating bite.”

He looked up at him. What the hell kind of teacher was this woman. “No, Sweetheart. Most Alphas...the good ones want to be there.” He tucked a hand behind Dean’s neck and whispered against his lips, “I want to be there.” He kissed him slowly. “I want to be bonded to you in every way, Baby.”

Dean nodded. “So, how do you feel about pre-heat and post-heat sex?”

Castiel laughed and lifted him as he stood. He walked him to the bed and placed him down on it, but not before taking his mouth in a mind-blowing kiss. “Honey, if I could get away with it I’d knot you at least twice a day without hesitation.”

Dean looked up at him and his stomach churned in happy anticipation. “Why couldn’t we?” he asked. “We could in the morning...you might have to wake me up,” he wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, “but you’ve gotten really good at that.” He ran his hands up and down his Alpha’s pecs as he spoke, “And I’ve heard that knotting before bed helps with sleep.”

Cas laughed and kissed him again, dragging it out. “I’ve heard that too, but first let’s see how you do with a knot, Sweetheart.”

“Wanna go now?” he asked the lust settling in his green eyes.

Cas smiled against his mouth, kissed him and then said, “I’d love to but I have a meeting and not to mention I have to prepare for Meg’s interrogation.”

Well, if the Alpha wanted to ruin the moment he just found a way to do it. He dropped his legs and tapped Cas’ chest. “Ahh, yes, Meg.” He had met Meg Wednesday and the woman was very insulting and seemed to hate him almost instantly. It didn’t help matters that she basically threatened that she could steal Cas from him in a minute.

Castiel felt the moment change in an instant and exhaled softly as Dean sat up. “Baby, you’ve got me.”

“Does she know that?” he snapped and got off the bed.

“What?”

“Come on, Cas! I’m not an idiot. I’ve been in two households with Alphas who had multiple omegas--”

“I’m not them,” he told him. “I only want you.” He walked to Dean. “I want all of you, Dean. You’re the only Omega that I know will satisfy me mind, body and soul and if it takes me the rest of our lives together to prove that to you I will.”

Dean exhaled. He hated being insecure. Insecurity wasn’t his thing, at least he tried it not to be. “I know.” He scratched his forehead. “It’s just that Meg all but told me that Wednesday when she had dinner here. And with your mother all but shoving her at you I…”

He walked to him and gave him a soft kiss. ‘Mother’s gonna do that. She’s a bitch. Always has been. Mom and dad were arranged, Dean and she comes from a household that held very traditional views on what was good for image and whatnot. It’s her fault actually that Kali cheated on Gabriel.”

“What?”

“He’s right.”

They both turned and Dean smiled at his brother-in-law. Gabriel smiled. “If you’re gonna make out I’d suggest closing and locking the door, Baby Brother.” He looked at Dean. “He’s right. Don’t listen to mother. She’s the house omega, yes, but don’t let her control you. Kali let her control her because she wanted to make an impression and my mother all but encouraged the woman to sleep with Michael.”

“Oh, gross!” Dean exclaimed. “Why would she do that?”

“Because Michael and Lucifer are the Princes in the family,” Gabriel answered. “They’ve never been able to do anything wrong so no one can tell them no and according to a conversation that Michael and Kali had that I overheard, I wasn’t a very satisfying Alpha in the bedroom. That my knot wouldn’t be big enough to satisfy anyone.”

Dean exhaled. “Sorry.”

Castiel smiled. “You don’t have to worry about Dean sleeping with Michael.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because your big brother has seen me naked.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock. “What?”

“Dick Roman was the last Alpha I had and when he felt stressed he’d take one of his eight omegas to work with him to fuck them whenever. For the first couple of weeks to ‘train’ me, he brought me and during a deal with your brother he apparently got stressed and we…”

He grimaced. “Right there in the conference room?!” He was appalled.

Dean nodded. “Yep.” He turned to Gabe. “Is she alone?”

“Who? Kali?”

Dean nodded. “Yes.”

Gabriel shook his head. “No, she’s not alone. I may be pissed off at her, but I wouldn’t have done that to her. Not that I would have taken her back. She could have told me and I would have helped her with Michael.” He took a deep breath and continued, “I tried to make it work, but Michael came in when she was about five months along and basically said that he wasn’t going to let me raise any child of his even though he slept with my wife to get the baby.”

Dean sighed sadly. “That sucks.”

“It does. So she is now living with Michael and Hannah. She calls me sometimes and cries to me about how she screwed up her life and then in the next breath she’s boasting about how good Michael is and that I could have never given her what Michael did.”

Dean winced. “Dude, just change your number and don’t give it to her.”

He laughed. “I’ve thought of that, but I don’t know…”

Trained in knowing when to change the subject, Dean said to Cas, “That day I told Dick no and that’s where the scar came from. He used a letter opener…”

Cas walked to him and kissed him gently. “Okay, baby, you don’t need to tell me now. It’s okay. You’re not there anymore. You’re here with me and I promise you if you don’t want to have sex in my office we won’t.”

Dean smiled and kissed him softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael explains his side of the Kali situation...and he discovers how small their world is...
> 
> The day in the conference room gets explained.

Castiel walked into his office and smiled at his secretary. “Good morning, Charlie. How are you?”

She looked up and growled at him. He stopped. “Uh-oh. What’s wrong?”

“The Queen is in your office and trust me when I tell you she’s made her presence known.”

Castiel sighed. “I’m so sorry. I’ll take care of you.”

“Apparently you’re the only one who can. She has refused to leave until you got here.”

He nodded. “Thank you, Charlie.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry she’s been so rude to you this morning.”

She glared at him. He walked into his office and Meg spun around in the chair. “Clarence!”

“Meg, what are you doing here?”

She looked up at the man. “I think we need to talk.”

“About what?” he asked going through the folders on his desk.

“This omega you bought,” she told him. “Are you serious about him? Like mating and married?”

“Absolutely,” he answered without hesitation.

Her mouth tensed. “Why?”

“Why what?” he asked going to a file cabinet and slipping 2 folders inside. He pulled out 3 more.

She walked to him and ran her hands up his chest. “I could do a lot more for you than that omega could.”

He immediately stopped her. “Stop it,” he told her.

She tried again. “Oh, come on, Clarence. You know you want to.”

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of rotting cedarwood before she stepped back at his growl. His door opened and in walked Gabriel and Michael. He looked at them. “I’ll be right with you,” he snapped out.

Michael looked from Meg to his brother. “What’s going on?”

“Meg’s apparently feeling a little territorial,” he told them simply. He backed her away. “If you don’t stop touching me I will have you bodily removed.”

“Castiel!” she exclaimed, horrified.

Michael folded his arms in front of him. “Did my mother put you up to this?”

Meg glared at him. “Why would you care? It’s not like you didn’t steal his mate.”

“What I did to my brother was uncalled for,” he told her. “He didn’t deserve it.” He looked at Gabriel as the Alpha looked at him, surprised. “I’ve regretted it.” His eyes narrowed. “However, you won’t do it to Castiel or to his mate.”

“They’re not mated!”

“They’ve scent bonded!” Michael argued. “I can smell the honey and vanilla from here, Stupid!”

She sniffed the air. “I just figured he had the omega here.”

Gabriel glared at her. “The omega has a name. You may want to learn it, considering you’ll be seeing him quite a bit since your mother is mother’s best friend.”

She growled. “Ugh!” She stormed to the door. “This isn’t over,” she warned Castiel and slammed the door.

Michael shook his head. “And to think mom and Mrs. Masters has been trying to get you two together since you were in pre-school.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we can have children.”

Gabriel nodded. “Very true.” It was no secret that Alphas were biologically unable to get their own gender or Betas pregnant. “And mom wants to be a grandmother.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “She only wants to be a grandmother for the photo op. She could give a flying fuck about her grandchildren. It’s dad who cares.”

Gabriel turned to his brother. “What was that about by the way?” He eyed him suspiciously. “You regret what exactly?”

“Hurting you,” Michael said, sighing. He looked at both of them. “Look, I know I can be a jerk and I know that some of my actions has made you both regret being my brothers, but if you let me I’ll tell my side.”

“What side is there to tell?” Gabriel asked sardonically. “You’re an Alpha, you wanted to knot her…”

Castiel looked into his brother’s eyes and he saw the regret there. He flicked his eyes to Gabriel. “He’s being serious, Gabe. At least give him a chance to speak.”

He sighed. “Fine. Go ahead.”

“You’re not wrong in your speculation that mom made Lucifer and I believe we could do no wrong, but I would have never hurt either of you that way.” He sighed. He sat down on the couch. “Even repeating this it’s going to sound ridiculous.”

Castiel turned one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk and faced his brother. He was really struggling with whatever he wanted to say. “Mike, just say it.”

“Kali wasn’t completely innocent in it. I know she tried to play up the submissive omega ‘he’s an Alpha, I couldn’t help it’ thing, but I promise you I have never _ever_ used my Alpha voice or my designation to force anything.”

Gabriel’s heart stopped beating. He was sure of it. “Are you saying that Kali was more than willing to…”

He nodded. “When we had...ever...was when I was in Chicago. I was expecting room service. A restaurant had just opened up at the hotel we go to when we go there and I wanted to try their food. So I ordered samplers of everything, the thing was I was in rut. I opened the door and she was there. I told her to go. I told her she was my brother’s mate and I couldn’t...but she must have realized what was going on with me and…”

Gabriel shook his hand in a ‘Stop’ type of manner. “I get it. So she used the fact that you went into rut and tried to make it seem like you ‘forced’ your Alpha?”

He nodded. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at Gabriel. “I know it doesn’t excuse my actions and blaming my biology is not cool, but…”

“What day of your rut were you on?” Cas asked

Michael thought about it. “Day two.”

Castiel looked at his best friend. “He’s right it doesn’t excuse his actions, but…”

He nodded. “I know.” He exhaled deeply. “However, I’m kinda curious, why would you sit and watch Dick Roman fuck an Omega in the conference room during the deal you made with him?”

Castiel’s eyes lifted to his brother. “He’s right. Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I did!” he told him. “Or I tried. He kept saying that I could have a go at him when he finished.” He thought back to when it happened and he said, “I didn’t stay to watch in a sexual way. I stayed because the Omega was crying and I was trying to see if he was hurting him.” He looked at them. “You both know when an Alpha is engaged with an Omega like that it’s a death sentence to intervene.”

Castiel’s stomach tossed violently at the thought of what his brother saw and what Dean had endured. “Please tell me you did something?” he asked, his face going ghost white. He looked at his big brother. “Please, Mike.”

Michael nodded. “Do you remember when I got back from Dick’s office and I had that shiner?”

They nodded. Then he realized what Michael was saying, “Did he say he didn’t want to before he engaged or after?”

“Both,” Michael said looking at him suspiciously. “The omega was trying to defend me...at least I think he was, so he said that he really didn’t want to because he didn’t feel comfortable. I insisted that if the Omega didn’t want to then he shouldn’t force it.”

He nodded. “Well, that explains why he took an envelope opener to Dean. He was probably pissed that Dean took your side.”

“He attacked him with an envelope opener?”

Cas nodded. Michael looked at his brothers. “Who is Dean? How do you know this?”

“Because my mate is Dean. He’s the Omega that was in the conference room that day.”

Michael’s jaw hit the floor. “No way! Seriously?!”

He nodded. “Seriously.”

“Oh, God, Cassie, I’m so sorry!” Oh, he was batting a thousand with his brothers today. “Forgive me?”

Castiel nodded. “I forgive you, but don’t hit on him. Mother seems to think that Dean could easily go to you like she was with Kali.”

“I won’t hit on him. Guys, I’ve never set out to be a mate stealer. I know you don’t believe me now, but I’m hoping that at some point….”

Gabriel shook his head. “Mike, did you ever think as to why it hurt me so much that it seemed like you went after Kali?”

He shook his head.

“Because you’re Mikey. You’re my big brother. I hero-worshipped you. Despite where you got Hannah you always treated her well. You cherish her. I was trying to do that for Kali, but apparently, that’s not what she wanted. She wanted a more ‘traditional’ Alpha.” He sighed. “It crushed me that _you_ hurt me like that and apparently you had set out to do it deliberately.

His heart shattered. He had really fucked up. “Gabe, I’m...I’m...I’m so sorry. It wasn’t deliberate. I swear!”

He nodded. “I believe you.”

“Will you ever forgive me?”

“I might,” he told him. He looked at Castiel. “Why didn’t he say--”

Castiel shook his head. “Don’t blame Dean. I’ve never let him go into the story. It upsets him.”

“I can see why,” Michael told him. “Roman’s not a nice man. Dean was curious and started asking questions and Roman almost flipped his shit. If I hadn’t spoke up and said, anyway, he probably would have hit him. Besides, he’s one of those types that not just one will satisfy him. Dean always seemed like he wanted to be his Alpha’s one and only.” He smiled at Castiel. “That’s what makes him perfect for you.”

Castiel smiled. “Thanks, Mike.”

It felt nice to have this all out in the open like this. Castiel knew that there were huge steps to be taken and Mike needed to prove it to Gabriel, but maybe they could both heal now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you're satisfied with Michael's explanation and apology. (*Crossing fingers* **Hiding**)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean admits to Cas that he can't be a total bump on a log. He has to be doing something.
> 
> They have sex for the first time!
> 
> Novak family dinner... He meets Lucifer for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten Chapter

 

The next morning, Castiel awoke feeling rested, relaxed and content. His mate's scent was getting stronger everyday which told him that Dean's heat was closer. He moaned softly and kissed the Omega's neck. “Go back to sleep, Sweetheart. I'll wake you before I leave.”

“Can I come into work with you today?” Dean asked groggily.

Cas rolled him onto his back and looked down at him. “I would love that, Baby, but your scent's getting stronger and we're not mated yet...”

“Oh,” Dean murmured softly. “It's okay.”

“Why do you want to come into work with me?”

He moved his eyes downward and started playing with his nail nervously. Castiel watched those amazingly long lashes fan over his cheeks and almost sighed. The man was amazingly beautiful. “Sweetheart, talk to me, please. Why do you want to come into work with me?”

“Because I'm bored,” Dean answered on a murmur. “I don't have anything to do here. Your mother's got staff to cook, clean and everything.” He sighed. “I'm not used to not having anything to do. I know you're rich and house staff will probably be our thing, but--”

“Having house staff doesn't have to be our thing, Dean.” He smiled softly. “Do you know what's thirty minutes out of town?”

“Our home, right?”

Cas smiled wider. He loved hearing him say that. “You're right, but there's a town there called Hudson Springs. It's bedroom community for executives and others who want the suburban life, but not be far from the City also. Saturday I was going to take you to look at the house. The workers take the weekends off, because I insisted. In about a week or so I want you to come with me anyway and tell the designer what you want where.”

Dean stared at the Alpha in shock as he stood and walked to the desk that was in the room. He opened a drawer and pulled out a book. He walked it back over to Dean. It was actually a photo album. He opened the first page. “This is what the house will look like and the size of it.” He lifted his eyes to the green-eyed man. “Do you think you can take care of it?”

Dean looked down at the home. It looked like a historic home of some kind. It was big but not too big. It had an attached garage that looked like it might have a loft or something. The house itself wasn't too large, but just big enough for them. “How many bedrooms?”

“Five for now,” Cas told him. He smiled, blushing a little. “I always thought that four was a good number for children, but if you want more we can build onto the property.”

Dean shook his head. “No. Four sounds wonderful.” Honestly he could see himself living there. The kids playing in the yard and maybe having a dog or two. “I like it. A lot.”

Cas smiled. “Good. You have no idea how happy that makes me, Sweetheart.”

He smiled smelling the warmed cedarwood and thyme smell. “I can guess.” He exhaled. “It's just that I grew up in a place that it was hammered into me to be a good Omega or I'd be returned. I...I don't know if you know this, Cas, but if for some reason you decide to return me I'll be homeless. Abaddon doesn't want me back.”

Cas nodded. “I know. I heard her speaking to you when you were packing.” He caressed his cheek. “But Baby, I don't plan on returning you.” He let his hand drop to Dean's leg and caressed him there. “I want you in my life, Dean. I want to be your Alpha and be mated to you forever and for always.” He kissed him deeply. “I want kids with you and a life with you. A life that we built together.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. He felt the desire roar to life inside of him as the Alpha caressed his leg again and again. He wrapped his fingers into Cas' shirt and pulled him down with him. “Be late for work,” he told him simply. He looked into his eyes. “Make love to me, please?”

Cas smiled and kissed him again. “For the record you never have to ask,” he told him before claiming his mouth again. “At least not like that.” He kissed him again. “Do you want to strip me or...”

“Take them off,” Dean gasped out. He knew that part of this wanton feeling he was having was because of his approaching heat, the other was because for almost two weeks he'd dreamt of this moment right here. “Take it all off,” he panted. He took his own night clothes off and tossed them to the floor. He felt his slick beginning to seep out of him as he watched the Alpha take his clothes off. “I...I still can't believe you're mine, Alpha.”

He laughed softly and came to him. “Well, believe it, Sweetheart.” He caressed his cheek and kissed him deeply. “I'm all yours. Soon it'll be mind, body and soul,” kissing again.

Dean hummed appreciatively and kissed him back. “Can't wait.” He brought Cas closer to him by putting his hands on the man's ass cheeks and pulling him closer. He wrapped his hand gently around his erection and smiled when he heard the intake of breath. He began pumping him slowly. “Do I have to ask to do things to you?”

He tried to open his mouth to tell him so, but nothing would come out. He shook his head. With the shake of his head Dean began. He looked up at him. “Lay down.”

Without being able to do much else but comply Cas laid down. Dean moved between his legs and held his erection again. He licked the tip and Cas moaned. He closed his eyes as he sucked on the tip of him a little bit. He began to pray that he did this right. Their entire sexual future relied on this moment together. He took him in his mouth and the taste of the Alpha exploded on his tongue.

Something seemed to snap in his brain. He began sucking on him, bobbing his head up and down. He massaged his balls and deep throated him. “Oh, Dear, God!” Cas exclaimed on a whisper, “Dean...”

Dean continued to make love to the man's large Alpha erection. The more he got Cas off the more the slick built and began gushing out of him. Cas threw his head back and moaned long and deep. “God, Dean, that feels amazing!” He could smell the Omega's arousal as it filled the room. “You're getting turned on too, huh?”

“Yes,” he panted and looked up at him. “Top or bottom?”

“Me on top.” He smiled at him. “We'll do you when you're in Heat, Sweetheart.”

He shifted and got into all fours. Cas looked at him. “Whatcha doing, Sweetheart?”

“Presenting,” Dean told him.

Cas shook his head. “No.” He rolled him gently onto his back. “Baby, you're not submissive to me. I don't want you to feel like you have to be.” He caressed a hand from his cheek to the Omega's own erection. “So, unless it's heat sex and you need to do it don't ever present to me like that, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

Cas leaned forward and kissed him. “Since we're safe, I'm not wearing a condom.”

He nodded. “Not to sound needy, but get inside of me...now.”

Obeying the Omega, he tested to see how lubricated he was and then guided himself in. Dean gasped when he felt the girth of the man stretch him. “Oh, God...Alpha. That feels...”

“Yeah,” Cas said as he pushed the rest of the way in. Feeling himself seated all the way into the Omega had him swearing by the sheer completeness of it. “Fuck...”

Dean looked into the cloudy blue eyes of the Alpha and caressed his cheek. He kissed him. “Move, please, Alpha.”

Obeying, yet again, Cas started out slow and the more Dean moaned the faster he got himself. Until soon, he was banging into him like their lives depended on it. For a long few minutes the only thing that filled the room was the sound of the headboard hitting the wall, skin slapping skin and their sounds of mating.

“Oh, God...Dean, I want to knot you.”

“Please!” he all but pleaded.

He pumped into him again and felt his knot beginning to catch. Once it did, Cas pushed in a tad bit further and released inside of him, while Dean released onto both their stomachs. “Damn,” Dean panted. “That was incredible!” he moaned as the Alpha pumped more cum into him again. “So after your knot deflates and we take a shower how late are you going to be?”

Cas shifted until they were laying side by side, facing each other. “About two hours.”

Dean smirked as he said, “Oops. Sorry, Alpha.”

He laughed softly. “Don't be. I'm not.” He kissed him. “I am never going to feel bad about being with you like this,” he promised.

“I never thought a knot would feel this good,” Dean moaned as Cas pumped into him again.

“I'm happy you like it, because if you want we can do this twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night.”

“Only once at night?” Dean teased.

Cas laughed, kissed him. “We can as many times as you would like.”

Dean kissed him, exhaling contently. “I never thought I'd enjoy sex ever. Not after...” he sighed. “But there's something about you that makes me want to have all of what an Alpha and Omega are supposed to have with each other with you.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him. “I have an idea. Tomorrow marks two weeks with been together. How about I take you out to a fancy dinner and then I'll show you New York at night.”

“Do you think it's wise to have me go out with me so close to my heat, Cas?”

Castiel thought about it for a moment. “Good point. How about this?” He wrapped an arm around him. “We could go to the apartment that my father keeps for when out of town guests come and we'll stay there from tomorrow night to when you're heat's finished. Then we'll go register both of our bites--”

“Both? Bites?”

He nodded. “I want to be bound to you just like you'll be bound to me, Dean.” He caressed his cheek. “I told you that we're partners in the life we're building. Just because you're the one that can get pregnant doesn't make you any less of a person.”

Dean's heart literally swelled. He couldn't love this man anymore than he did now. “You're amazing, you know that?”

He smiled. “I'm glad you think so,” he said as he slipped out of him. He pulled him closer and held him. “I promise to love and cherish you until the day I die, Baby.”

“Me too,” Dean murmured.

“Ready for that shower now?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.”

* * *

After a 30 minute shower, Cas got dressed for work and kissed him goodbye. “Tell you what. I know it's not much but until we get into our house it's the best I can do. I'll tell Ellen and Jo to leave our laundry and this room alone, okay?”

Dean nodded. “Okay. Do you...would you have a problem with me coming into work with you or stopping in for lunch?”

He shook his head. “Absolutely not, Sweetheart.” He smiled and kissed him. “I'd love it.” He kissed him again. “You just can't come on Mondays. Mondays are crazy for us. I'm in meetings all day and if you come to work I want to be able to spend time with you.”

Dean nodded, happy that the Alpha was allowing him to come with him at some point. He sighed. “Oh, um, yesterday Ellen told me that tonight's the family dinner. I'm going right?”

He nodded. “Yes. Dad wants to meet you and he wants to introduce you to the rest of my brothers.” He saw the horror on his face and came to him. “Not like that, Baby. My dad would never do that.” He smiled and kissed him, reassuringly. “My dad's a lot like me, Dean. He raised me and Gabriel. And halfway raised Raphael. Michael and Lucifer were raised by my mother and her father. Dad didn't like it, but at that point he was trying to get NG out of the red. My great-uncle had practically ran it into the ground. He wanted to be able to hand it down to us and maybe someday any grandchildren we gave him.” He looked at his watch. “I have to go, Sweetheart.” He kissed him long and deep. “I'll see you tonight. Please be ready for dinner by the time I get home.”

He nodded. “Promise, Alpha.”

Castiel smiled. “Have a good day. And if you get too bored ask Ellen if there's something you could do to help.”

“I promise. Have a good day.”

* * *

When Castiel, Gabriel and their father, Dimitri got home that night, music was filling the house and Naomi was fuming. Gabriel looked at Castiel curiously. “When was the last time there was music in this house?”

“Um...when dad broke his leg when I was fourteen I think.”

“Huh,” Gabriel muttered. “Maybe your Omega won't be so bad after all.”

He laughed. “Told you.”

“Don't encourage his behavior, Castiel!”

“What happened?” Dimitri asked.

“The oven died!” she exclaimed. “Instead of letting me go and call the repair people Dean came in and said he could cook something up real quick considering that the entire family would be here in about an hour and half.”

“And that was when?” Dimitri asked.

“About forty-five minutes ago.” She pointed a finger at Castiel. “Do something with him!”

“You're pissed because he saved dinner?” Castiel asked, confused.

“No she's pissed because Dean used the balls God gave him and told her to go do something with herself. That she was making him nervous and if he's nervous then the dinner won't turn out.”

“All right, Dean!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“Gabriel!”

He rolled his eyes. “Mother, you hover. You make people nervous when you do that.”

Dimitri smelled the air and smiled. “It smells amazing whatever it is.”

“Dimitri! A Novak Omega isn't supposed to--”

“Oh, Naomi, leave it be. It won't hurt you to not micromanage for one night.”

Ellen stopped Castiel before he walked into the kitchen. “He thinks he's gonna be in trouble with you because of the way he talked to Naomi.”

He nodded. “Thank you for telling me.”

Dimitri and Castiel walked into the kitchen to see Dean dancing with Jo. He spun her and dipped her. That's when they both noticed the Novak Alphas in the doorway. “Oh,” Jo said and straightened.

Dean moved and looked at Castiel. He was confused by his amused smile. He walked to the stove and checked on the skillet lasagna he made. Castiel walked into the room and sniffed the air like his father had done about 2 minutes before. “It smells amazing.”

“Thank you,” Dean whispered.

Castiel walked to the stove and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his shoulder and up his neck. “Do I get a kiss?”

Dean turned his arms and kissed him soundly on the mouth. “Welcome home.”

Castiel kissed him again, deeply this time. “I'm not angry with you, Dean. From what I heard from my mother and Ellen you saved dinner tonight.”

He shrugged. “The oven at the school kept breaking down so we had to improvise.”

“That's an amazing skill to have,” Dimitri commented. He looked at the appetizers. “Did you make these?”

He looked over Cas' shoulder and nodded. “Me, Ellen and Jo.”

“What is in this big bowl?”

Dean smiled and kissed his Alpha. He looked at Dimitri. “That's marinated mozzarella and cherry tomatoes. I don't know how good they are. Naomi called them pedestrian.”

Jo came to the island with a pack of toothpicks. “They're amazing, Dimitri. Try them.”

“I think I will,” he said and stabbed a cherry tomato with a toothpick then picked up a mozzarella cube. He sniffed the food on the stick. “Is that extra virgin olive oil?”

He nodded. “It is. The mozzarella is marinated in extra virgin olive oil, basil, salt and pepper, then tossed with the tomatoes and drizzled with golden balsamic vinegar.”

Dimitri popped them both into his mouth and seconds later there was a groan from the man that had Castiel and Jo laughing. While Dean nervously waited. “Dear Lord! Those are incredible!” He stabbed a tomato and a mozzarella square with the same toothpick. “Cassie, try it.”

Cas took the bite his father offered and he too moaned. However, this time Dean blushed because he remembered that same moan coming from him earlier in the day. “That's amazing!”

“Thank you,” he said shyly. He checked the lasagna one last time and turned it off.

Castiel exhaled softly. The next song that began playing was one of his favorites. He walked up to Dean and wrapped his arms around the Omega's waist. He began whispering the lyrics to him, “You are the one that I've always dreamed of. I knew it from the start. I saw your face and that's the last I've seen of my heart. It's not so much your pretty face I see. It's not the clothes you wear. It's more that special way you look at me. That always keeps me there, whoa oh whoa.” He kissed his neck, just before the mating gland. “Dean, you did nothing wrong, I promise.”

“Well, that explains why Cassie was late for work today.”

Cas groaned, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. He turned to face the brother who spoke. “Lucifer. How are you?”

He smirked. “Obviously not as well as you, Little Brother.” He put his arms over his chest. “So, who's this Omega that I've been hearing about from mother?”

“Yes,” Castiel said. Dean turned and Cas took his hand. “Dean, this is my older brother, Lucifer. Lucifer, this is Dean, my mate.”

Lucifer smirked. “I don't think he's your mate quite yet, Little Brother.”

“Lucifer, don't start,” Dimitri told him. “They've scent bonded, Jackass. Now don't be an idiot.”

Dean seen the look in the Alpha's eyes and knew that he wanted to bend him over and fuck him. He'd know that look anywhere. A lot of Alphas have given him that look over the years. He exhaled. “Dinner's ready,” he said. He looked down at his outfit. “I'm going to go upstairs and change and be right back down.”

Castiel kept his hand in his as he said, “I'll join you.” He seen Gabriel walk into the room. “Make sure no one gets food before we get back.”

“Got it, Little Brother.”

* * *

 

THIS IS THE HOUSE I TRIED TO DESCRIBE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Novak family dinner continues...things don't go well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family dinner continues...
> 
> Drama ensues...
> 
> Gabriel forgives all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient as I was on my break. Getting back into writing this story was slow only because I wasn't sure how dramatic I wanted to get with the dinner, but I'm happy with it.

Dean and Castiel walked downstairs, hand in hand. Cas was in a blue button-down shirt and black dress pants. Dean was in a plaid button-down and a pair of black dress pants too. Castiel stopped when he saw 2 seats between Gabriel and Lucifer. Cas shuffled Dean around him and put him next to Gabriel, while he sat down next to Lucifer.

“Oh, Little Brother, that's no fun.”

“My Omega is not here to entertain you, Lucifer.”

“Aww...that’s too bad. I bet we could have lots of fun too.”

Castiel growled, “ _ **He’s mine**_.”

Raphael snickered as he picked up his wine. “You know he’s never been one to share.”

“I know,” Lucifer said. “Which is extremely selfish.” He picked up his wine. “You should really learn to share, Little Brother.”

He picked up his water and said into the rim, “Yeah, never going to happen.” He looked at the rest of his brothers, except Gabriel, then slid his eyes to Lucifer, giving him his best death stare. “You touch what’s mine and I’ll make the broken nose I gave you for stealing my saved allowance money look like child’s play.”

Dean felt the shiver of lust go down his spine. That was really hot. Hearing his Alpha go all possessive actually was the hottest thing he’d ever heard in a very long time. Ellen placed 2 glasses in front of Dean and Cas’ places at the table. Dean looked over his shoulder at the cook. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart.”

Cas' mom looked up and saw Dean in plaid. She sighed. “Oh, really, Castiel. Tell your Omega to change his shirt to something more appropriate for dinner.”

Castiel glared across the table at his mother. “No. This isn't a restaurant or a fundraiser. This is our home. Dean is allowed to wear whatever he wants.”

Dean hated that Cas’ mother talked as if he couldn’t hear what she was saying about him. He was already nervous as it was. He had no idea how to act with this dinner. He saw all the other Omegas in the room staring at the tablecloth. Was that what he was supposed to do? Was he supposed to be submissive like Cas’ brothers’ omegas? Well, what’s that saying...when in Rome?

Gabriel sniffed the air. He leaned toward Dean. “Are you close to your heat?” he asked keeping his voice down enough that no one else heard him.

Dean nodded, keeping his eyes to the tablecloth. Gabriel saw where his eyes were and he caught Castiel’s eye. He nodded toward Dean and Castiel turned to him. “Dean? Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Yes, Alpha,” he muttered.

Castiel cocked his head in confusion and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He looked at Dean and at his father. “Will you excuse us, please?”

Dimitri nodded. “Of course.”

Castiel turned and whispered, “Will you come with me, please?”

He nodded, keeping his eyes down. They stood and walked out of the room. Lucifer scoffed. “’ Bout time he asserted his damn dominance.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Shut up. Not everyone’s like you.” He glared at his younger brother. “Do you even know what color Lilith’s eyes are?”

“I don’t need to know that,” he answered.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Right.” He looked across the table at the beautiful Indian woman who was swelling beautifully with child. He always knew she'd look beautiful pregnant.

In the next room, Castiel stopped Dean and tilted his chin up so that his leaf green eyes met his. “Hey, Baby.”

Dean looked into his blue eyes and his heart stuttered. He saw the look of disappointment in his Alpha’s eyes. He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“What happened?” Castiel asked. “Did one of my brothers say something?”

“No,” he answered softly. “It’s just...um, I didn’t know how to act at this dinner. Your mother hates me--”

“My mother hates people in general, Baby,” Castiel interjected. “It has nothing to do with you or your designation and everything to do with the fact that you’re not socially where she is.” He put his hands on his hips and murmured, “I don’t care if she likes you or not.” He took his face in his hands and kissed him softly. “I love you.”

Dean looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there. He truly meant it. The Omega smiled and this time did the very un-Omega thing and kissed him passionately. “I love you too,” he whispered before he kissed him again. He exhaled softly and put his head on Cas’ shoulder. “I don’t know what to do at your family dinner table. I don’t know if I’m supposed to look your dad in the eyes or do what Hannah and Lilith are doing and stare down at the tablecloth.”

“What do you want to do, Baby?”

“Runaway?” he suggested.

Castiel laughed. He kissed him again. “In lieu of running, what would you like to do?”

“Have a conversation with your dad as we do at breakfast, but your mom might have a coronary.”

He laughed. “She probably will, but it’ll be fun to watch.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You’re an evil Alpha, you know that?”

“Among other things,” he said against Dean’s lips before kissing him senseless. His scent was getting stronger and he could feel his Alpha scrambling to come to the surface. He groaned as he pulled away. “Baby, you’re getting closer.”

“I know,” he whispered. “I can feel it.”

“You can?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been having slight cramps and feeling hormonal all day.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, I was going to, but your mother told me that it’s something you’re not supposed to know until my heat hits. That you wouldn’t want to know the pre-heat stuff.”

He growled. “I’m gonna kill that woman.”

Dean flinched slightly. Castiel kissed him. “Sorry, Baby. She just pisses me off is all.”

“I know.” He smiled. “So, I take it you want me to tell you about my pre-heat symptoms?”

He nodded. “Yes. I want to know all of it.”

Dean smiled. “Okay. I should probably tell you then, listening to you go all possessive on your brother was a major turn on.”

He laughed and kissed him. “Good to know.” He smiled. “Are you ready to go back in?”

He nodded. “Just a second. Question first, about Gabe and Kali...was she submissive when she was with him?”

“No,” he answered. “They had an amazing marriage. I don’t know her reasoning as to why she did what she did but I can tell you that isn’t the woman my brother married.” He sighed. “I have a feeling the submissive part is Hannah taking advantage of her guilt and using it for her gain.”

“Her gain?”

“Think about it, Baby. She’s the head Omega. She’s married to Michael and Michael’s one-time dalliance is living in the house. If she knows she’s feeling bad about what happened so she degrades, berates her until she’s submissive and will do anything she wants.”

“Do you really think she’d do that?”

He nodded. “I do. I’ve known Hannah for a very long time. She’s been listening to my mother for too long.” He kissed him again. “Let’s go eat. I’m starving and that lasagna is really starting to smell like ambrosia.”

 

In the dining room, while Cas and Dean were talking in the other room, conversations started going on all around them. Gabriel looked across the table and smiled as he said, “You’re awfully quiet, Kal.” He picked up his wine and smirked into the glass. “That’s a little unusual for you.”

She lifted her dark eyes to the Alpha and she saw the teasing dancing in his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something when Naomi interjected, “She should be quiet. All she is is a knot-head whore.”

Dean halted at the table and looked at Cas. “What’d we miss?”

“If I were to hazard a guess I’d say mother opened her mouth and voiced her opinion again.”

Dean smirked and said, “Someone should really do something about that.”

“Shouldn’t be long now. Looks and smells like Mike and dad are at the end of their ropes and Gabe’s not far behind.”

As if on cue, it seemed to be Gabriel that blew first. He watched Kali’s eyes flood with tears and he put his glass down. “Oh, that’s it.”

“I got it, Little Brother.” Michael put his glass down too and looked down the table to his mother. “Don’t speak to her like that. You have no right to say anything to her about being a whore when you were the one that always told us to never take no for an answer.”

“Michael! I am your mother--”

“You’re nothing!” Gabriel yelled. “No mother and not even the house Omega would encourage anything as you did with Michael and Lucifer. Alphas should never ever take advantage of Omegas. It doesn’t matter if they are the weaker sex...or at least are supposed to be.” He glared at the Omegas at the table, except Kali. “If you want my opinion it wouldn’t have happened either if Lilith and Hannah hadn’t bragged about their Alphas in bed.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Well, if you knew how to please your Omega she wouldn’t have strayed.”

That seemed to have triggered the volcano because Gabriel was up out of his chair but so was Lucifer. As both of them lunged for each other, Dean yelled, “That’s enough!”

“Excuse me?” Lucifer questioned. “You do realize who you’re talking to, right?”

“Sounds like a spoiled child to me,” Dean told him giving him a challenging look.

“What?!” Lucifer exclaimed.

Castiel stepped forward and looked at his brother. “Touch him and I’ll kill you.”

“He will show me respect--”

“He will show you nothing,” Cas told him.

“Are you guys hearing yourselves right now?” Dean asked. He saw the indignant look on Lucifer’s face. “You can glare at me all you want there really isn’t anything you can do to me now, You arrogant Jackass. You can’t tell my Alpha shit and get me punished.”

“You two know each other?” Dimitri asked.

Lucifer stuttered. Dean looked at Dimitri. “We do. I almost forgot the day that I met Michael that Lucifer was there also. He tried to have sex with me at Roman’s office but Michael stopped him.” He looked down at Lucifer. “Trust me, Omegas bragging about their Alphas isn’t unusual. Most of them, especially ones of the female gender tend to want other Omegas jealous of them. The best way to do that is to brag about the size of their Alpha’s penis and his knot. And how he likes to use it.” He looked at Hannah and Lilith. “It’s usually those kinds of Omegas that are the ones that are being treated like traditional Omegas behind closed doors or wish they were.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Dimitri said softly. “Will you please take your seat?”

He nodded. “I’m sorry--”

“No need to apologize,” he told him. “Lucifer deserved that from what I can tell. Please, sit.” He looked at Gabriel and dropped his eyes to Kali. “Kali, Sweetheart, why don’t you go get yourself together, then come back and we’ll have dinner?”

“Thank you, Dimitri.” She pushed herself to standing and waddled off to do just that.

Dimitri looked at his son and said, “Gabriel, why don’t you go make sure she’s okay?”

“Dimitri, that’s not his place--”

“I don’t believe you have a right to talk about anyone’s places after what you did, Naomi.” He looked down the table to his wife. “However, I do believe after what you caused here at dinner is cause for punishment.” He glared at her. “And I think I’ll pull one I haven’t used since Castiel was a child and you attempted to get my brother, Chuck to sleep with you.”

Gabriel looked at Michael and the Alpha signaled for his brother to go ahead. Gabriel stood from the table and went through the house until he came to the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and he gently eased the door open. She sat on the toilet lid sobbing. He sighed, walked into the room and closed the door behind him. “Oh, Kali...”

She quickly wiped her tears. “I’m sorry. Maybe Hannah was right and I shouldn’t have come. She told me that Naomi would do that to me. I just didn’t...” she looked into his eyes. “I was hoping...never mind.”

Gabriel exhaled. He knew he’d probably get bitched at by Lucifer and his mother for even showing her a shred of affection but by the looks of her she needed. “I’m sorry that mother is such a monstrous bitch. She shouldn’t have said what she did. It wasn’t right.”

She shook her head. “But she’s right. I am a knothead whore.”

His eyes blew wide in horror. “Why would you say that?”

“Because it’s true!” she exclaimed. “Hannah’s been telling me that for two and half months since I started living with them. And I cheated on you and broke your heart.” She wiped her tears. “And I never wanted to do that to you and I don’t have a really good reason as to why I did. You weren’t only my Alpha you were my best friend and I lost both in one moment of curiosity.”

“Come here,” he said and sat back with his back against the tub.

She looked at him. “Wha...what?”

“Come here,” he repeated and beckoned her with his hands. She moved off the toilet and moved toward him. She let him pull her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He smoothed a hand down her hair. Okay, so ignoring her and letting her fend for herself in his family of vultures wasn’t the best way to handle his anger and his grief. He should have stayed by her side until everyone’s anger had died, not just his.

 

In the dining room, Dean picked up his glass of beer and took a big gulp. Hannah glared at him. “Yeah, take your victory gulp, you--”

“Finish that sentence Hannah and I’ll punish you when we get home.”

“Excuse me?” she asked. “You cheat on me with the Knothead Whore and you think you can punish me?”

He glared at her. “You still wear my mark, right?”

“Yes, but you--”

“Doesn’t matter what I did, Hannah. I’ve let you run with your abuse for long enough. It ends now.” He sighed. “If you hadn’t butted in and made me feel like shit to begin with Gabriel and Kali would still be together and raising the baby she’s carrying as their own.”

“That’s your baby!” Naomi and Hannah argued in unison.

“It is my baby, but I would have been happy and grateful to have my little brother taking care of him.” He sighed. “He would be a good dad.”

Gabriel and Kali walked into the dining room again. Dimitri looked at Lucifer. “Come sit next to Lilith, Lucifer.”

“Father--”

“Now,” he roared.

He stood and moved to the other side of the table where Lilith sat. Dimitri looked at Kali as Castiel and Dean moved down a chair. “Kali, why don’t you sit next to Gabriel?”

They started getting food to eat and the table fell quiet as they ate. A while later, after complimenting Dean on the lasagna, he picked up his wine. “I’ve come to a decision and I’m hoping that Michael agrees and you too Gabe. However, if one of you do not then it doesn’t need to happen.”

“What, dad?” Michael asked.

“I think it’d be better for everyone if Kali moved out of your house, Michael and comes and stays here.” He looked at Kali, then Michael and Gabriel. “You both can agree that living in the house with Michael and Hannah and their kids is toxic. And after hearing what I just heard about the way Hannah speaks about her, I think it best. Pregnant Omegas need affection and care not cruelty. It doesn’t matter how she got this way, she’s pregnant. She’s going to have a baby. That’s not something to mess around with. I don’t care what she did to get in this position.” He looked at Hannah and said, “In this family we don’t remind each other of our mistakes unless they didn’t learn from them. From what I’ve seen she’s learned from her mistakes, Hannah. She doesn’t need you constantly reminding her of it.”

Before Michael agreed to anything, he looked at the former couple. “What do you two think? Do you think you can live under the same roof without--”

“I never had a problem,” Gabriel told him. “You forget that I was going to raise the baby before your wife decided to be a vengeful bitch and force you to pull father Alpha on me.” He picked up his wine. “When in actuality if I didn’t love you and still think of you as my hero I could have had you jailed for having sex with my mate.”

Michael nodded. “Very true. Thank you for that.”

He shook his head. “Don’t thank me. I don’t think what unfolded after it was revealed was the way to do things, but I’m not going to punish anyone for it.” He sighed. “I know everyone’s probably going to think I’m too soft, but I don’t want to hate anyone anymore. It takes too much energy to hate.” He looked at the table at large and said, “If we do this then there are going to be conditions.”

“What?” Kali asked softly.

He smiled and said to Kali, “Well, you bring yourself back. You are a member of this family despite the fact that we’re not married. You’re carrying a Novak, you’re a member of this family.”

She nodded. “I’ll try.”

He smiled. “Two, I forgive everyone involved. Now, forgive yourselves.” His smile widened. “And three, from here on out we no longer talk about it and punish ourselves for what happened.” He sighed. “I don’t want to live in the past or in the what might have beens. I want to live in the now. And if that’s me and Kali either being together as a couple or as friends then that’s our decision. No one else needs to put their opinions in, got me?”

Everyone nodded and agreed. Gabriel smiled. “Then, Kali, you’re more than welcome to move in here.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are reunited.
> 
> Dean's heat starts a little early after Cas and Lucifer have a confrontation.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** **:**

After some thought, I'm making this story also Sabriel as a secondary couple. I backed away from it because I was afraid you and other readers were going to react the way some of the readers of another fandom I wrote for reacted horribly to the daughter of the main character having a boyfriend. She was 12-13 years old and her first boyfriend was a year older. They basically accused me of some things that made me feel really uncomfortable. Which forced me to walk away from the fic series I was writing.

I personally don't think the age difference is that big of a deal between Sam and Gabe, but some readers can be brutal and their comments can get into your psyche and ruin your confidence. I love Sabriel and Destiel equally. And I love putting them together but ever since I wrote that story I've tried to stay away from doing that again. So, please be kind in your comments if you read it.

                                               Thank you.

* * *

 

He drove up the snow-covered dirt drive and stopped in front of the large manor-esque home. He exhaled. He really hoped that he was still here and not sold to some stupid traditional Alpha. He exhaled as his mind drifted to 6 years before.

  


******* 6 YEARS AGO *******

 

_11-year-old Sam Winchester looked up at the large stone residence. He turned to look at his father. “Dad, what are we doing here?”_

_“We’re here to drop off your brother,” he told him._

_Sam heard his older brother, 15-year-old Dean sniffle next to him. “But, dad, that doesn’t seem fair,” Sam attempted to protest. “Dean didn’t choose to be an Omega--”_

_“Doesn’t matter!” He screamed. “I will not have an Omega for a son. They’re an embarrassment as it is.”_

_“But Dad,” Dean attempted, “Mom was an Omega--”_

_“Exactly my point. She died on us, Dean.” He glared at the teenager. “You’re too weak. I have no use for you, but I was paid a lot of money for you.”_

_“They bought me?”_

_“_ _Yes, now, get out of the damn car.”_

_“Dad, can I say goodbye to Sammy?”_

_“No, hurry up. I’ve got to get back to Kansas before Bobby fires me.”_

_Sam watched the teen get out of the car and he quickly rolled down the window. “Dean!”_

_Dean turned and smiled at his brother. “You be good, Sammy. Promise?”_

_He nodded, tears streaming down his face. “I’ll come back for you!” he told him. “I promise. I’ll come find you. Wherever you are.”_

_He nodded but didn’t reaffirm._

 

***** END OF FLASHBACK *****

Sam sighed, his heartbreaking as he remembered the tears that were streaming down his face all those years ago. He blew out his cheeks. It may have taken him 6 years, but he was here, as promised. Now, he just had to get his brother and they could put these bad memories behind them.

He got out of the old beat-up sedan and headed up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited. A pretty redhead answered the door. He smiled. “Hi, I’m Sam Winchester. I’m here to see my brother, Dean.”

He watched as the woman’s jaw fell open. “Um...Mr. Winchester, he’s no longer here.”

“What do you mean?” his stomach dropped and the scent of charred Vanilla filled the air around them. “Where is he?”

“New York City. An Alpha bought him about a month or so ago,” she told him.

“Can you give me the address? It’s been so long since I’ve seen him...”

She nodded. “Yes, come in. It’s too cold out there.”

He smiled at her. “I’ll wait here.” He looked around the room while she went to her office. On the outside, the place looked like a good place to house Omegas, but on the inside, it looked like a worker’s camp for Omegas.

“Hi. What’s your name?”

Sam turned and smiled at the lanky blond. “I’m Sam. I’m here to see my brother.”

Something about this kid told him he was telling the truth. “I’m Garth. I shared a room with your brother before he left.”

“You did?”

He nodded. “Yeah, he was a really good friend. He had some bad luck with Alphas though. This guy that he’s living with now is his third one. They must be working out well because I haven’t heard otherwise.”

“This is his third one?”

He nodded. “He’s what Abaddon and Dagon call an unfavorable.”

“What’s that?”

“Not submissive. They all return him within a month.” He smiled, affection in his eyes. “Your brother is definitely an independent Omega and he fought the teachings of being submissive.”

Sam chuckled. “That sounds like Dean. That was the reason why Dad sold him to the school because he couldn’t get him to submit.”

Garth smiled. “The Alpha he’s with now is a good guy.” His smile widened. “He’s actually a very rich man. Kinda famous.”

“Really? Who?”

“Castiel Novak.”

Sam’s jaw dropped. “His new Alpha is _the_ Castiel Novak?”

He nodded. “I can tell you this, the man was smitten with Dean the moment that he saw him fall on the ice. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“Mr. Winchester. Here’s Mr. Novak’s address.”

Sam took the piece of paper from her and looked at the address. He looked at Abaddon and Garth. “Fifth Avenue.”

She nodded. “Yes. The Novaks are very very old money. They’ve had that house for several years.”

“Huh,” Sam muttered. He thanked them and left. He got into the car and drove off, heading for New York City.

* * *

Dean walked into the living room and started looking through Dimitri’s CD collection. Lucifer walked into the room and smiled. “I wouldn’t paw through dad’s CD collection, Little Omega.”

He didn’t say or do anything, just continued looking through the collection. Finding one that sounded good, he popped it into the player. Lucifer stalked up to him as he turned. “Did you hear what I said?”

“I heard you,” he told him, indignantly. He looked into his eyes. “You’re not my Alpha.” He looked him up and down. “And you sure as hell don’t look like him.”

Before Dean had time to react he found himself bent over the arm of the couch and the painful slap to his ass cheeks. He felt the tears well in his eyes almost instantly.

Castiel heard the painful whimper come from someone and stepped into the room and his heart stopped. He saw the tears in Dean's eyes as his older brother was smacking his Omega’s naked ass hard. He couldn't say if it was anger or rage that took over, but he suddenly literally saw red. He gently pulled Dean to his feet and had Lucifer against the wall in seconds. Dean adjusted his pants, quickly wiped his tears and watched his Alpha.

“Give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill you!” he roared, his Alpha roar coming out with each word.

Dean had heard rumors that an Omega’s heat could be triggered by hearing the protectiveness that his or her Alpha’s voice could take, but he never believed it until now. It was a strange feeling to suddenly feel the burning begin. He knew the death-inducing cramps wouldn’t be far behind. He winced as he clutched his stomach.

The doorbell rang and Hannah walked to the door and pulled it open. “Yes, can I help you?”

“Um...is there a Dean here?”

She looked around the door and looked at Dimitri. “Dimitri, there’s someone here looking for Dean.”

The older Novak came to the door and smiled at the lanky hazel-eyed young kid. “Hi, can I help you?”

“Yes, um, I’m here to see my brother, Dean. I was told at Abaddon’s that he was sold to Castiel Novak?”

He nodded. “Yes, um...” He looked at the Omega that he could tell was going through the beginnings of a heat. “Dean, Sweetheart?”

He winced and inhaled as he turned to his father-in-law. “Yes, Dimitri?”

“Did you ever say you had a brother?”

“Yes,” he said. “Four years younger. He’d be seventeen. Sam Winchester.”

Dimitri nodded and asked for Sam’s ID. He looked at the kid’s license. He smiled. “Come on in. You might not be able to see him long.”

“Why not?”

“My youngest son is reminding my second youngest who the Omega belongs to.”

Sam walked in and Dean turned, his heart sputtering to a stop. Standing there, all tall and lanky was his baby brother. He’d know those hazel eyes anywhere. “Sammy...”

The teenager wrapped his arms around his older brother instantly as he came to him. They sat there, holding each other for a few minutes. The reunion caught Cas’ attention and he stopped pummeling his brother. He turned to watch the 2 Omega brothers as they embraced. As he watched he turned his head to his father as the older man stopped next to him. “You’ll have to take him upstairs. You triggered his heat.”

As Dean embraced him, he felt feverish and sweaty. Sam pulled back. “You’re in Heat.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, it happens when your Alpha goes...all protective and shit.” He turned his head to see Cas watching him. “Cas, come here. You have to meet my baby brother.”

Castiel walked over to the reunited siblings and smiled, “Hello, Sam. I’ve heard so much about you I feel like I know you.”

Sam smiled. “I wish I could say the same, but I only heard what’s in the news,” he said as he watched Dean lean into Castiel. He watched the Older Winchester’s nose immediately go into the Alpha’s scent gland.

Cas felt the desire for his Omega almost immediately after he smelt him. He smiled apologetically at the Omega. “Excuse me. We’ll talk again later, um...I gotta get Dean upstairs before his Pheromones make people forget their human.”

“Sorry, Sammy,” he whimpered.

“It’s okay,” Sam said. His stomach quivered with unease. He didn’t want to leave him alone, but he knew it was a territorial thing with most Alphas. He sighed and realized several sets of eyes were on him and his stomach dipped this time in fear. “Um...when he can, will you tell him--”

“Stay,” Dimitri told him.

“Yeah, Sammy,” the blond-haired one that Castiel had up against the wall sneered. “It’ll be fun to get to know each other.”

“Uh...no,” Sam said immediately, squirming.

When Gabriel turned and looked at the beautiful Omega, his heart skittered. Sam was absolutely gorgeous. Brown hair that fell into his sexy hazel eyes and a lanky body that he knew the teen would grow into at some point. He didn’t know what it was about the teenager, but he felt this immense need to protect him. He stepped between his brother and the young Omega. “Luci, knock it off. If you want to get your knot off go find Lilith.”

“Oh, come on, Gabe it’ll be--”

“I said go! Use your old room.”

* * *

They walked into the room and Dean grabbed the back of the upholstered chair as another bout of cramps and burning hit him. Cas immediately came to him to soothe him. “It’s okay, Baby. Just hang in there.” He turned to the door and shut it and locked both locks. He had installed the second lock when Dean had started getting closer to his heat.

Castiel sat down on the bed next to him. “I’m letting you be in charge this first time, Dean.”

He nodded. He moved closer toward the man that meant more to him than anyone...except Sam. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his, praying he was doing it right.

Castiel’s eyes closed slowly as the Omega kept his lips to his. He tucked his hand gently behind his head and licked his top lip. Dean yelped a little and jumped back. “Alpha…?”

“Just a hint that it was okay,” he breathed.

Dean smiled and covered his lips again. As they kissed and nipped at each other’s lips, they fell back on the big soft bed, their mouths never ceasing the kisses. Castiel broke the kiss and looked into the beautiful man’s face. Dean looked a little flushed, his lips were pink and plump from their kisses and he looked happy.

The room filled with the scent of a warm harvest and apples and Dean’s honey and vanilla scent swirled with the scent of his slick and merged beautifully with Castiel’s scent. It made the entire room smell like a bakeshop.

Dean looked up into the Alpha’s face with heavy-lust filled eyes. He watched as the Alpha’s nostrils flared with the scent of turned on omega (at least Dean hoped that’s what that was) and the sweet scent of slick. He sighed softly and whispered, as the pain shot through him. “Alpha, you’ll have to do this...please.”

Castiel smiled down at him, the soft lamplight spilled onto his face in a golden glow, making the omega look even more beautiful. “Okay, Baby, I got you.” He kissed his forehead, his temples and continued down to his eyes, nose, cheeks, and chin.

“I need you, Cas... _ _please__.”

“You got me, Beautiful.”

`“I need you inside of me, Cas,” he pleaded.

“Get on top of me, Dean... **_now,_** ” he commanded in his Alpha voice. He pulled his pants off.

Ignoring his cramps, his brain hazy with lustful need, he scampered up, pulled his pajama pants off and straddled him. Castiel looked up at him. “Ride me.”

His slick rushed down his open thighs. “Being on top...riding you makes me in charge. The others…” his voice trailed off as more cramps shot through him again.

“Don’t worry about that, Baby,” Cas said to him as he sat up. He looked him in the eyes. “I want you to take control. Ride me until you can’t anymore...until you’re spent.”

He moaned as he felt the gigantically thick Alpha cock slip between the slit of his ass. “But, Babe, I’m not quiet during my heats. Ask my roommate back at the school. Everyone in this house will know what we’ll be doing in here for the next week.”

“Good,” Cas said and kissed his lips. “I want them to hear us.” He rubbed his hands up and down Dean’s legs. “Come on, Baby. Take control. Show me what you like. I want you to.”

Dean bent forward and kissed the man as another round of pain shot through him. He whimpered as they kissed. He needed him. He needed Cas inside of him almost as badly as breathing. He straightened, lifted his bottom half and aligned Cas with his hole. He switched the angle of his hand and pushed himself up, impaling himself slowly. “Oh…” he hissed at the burn. “Fuck…” he muttered as he slid down to the hilt. He hissed. “Oh, God...it...feels amazing, Angel.”

Castiel fell back onto the bed and looked up at him. “You look so beautiful up there, Omega.”

“You look very sexy looking up at me.” He sighed. He did not understand which way to go with this. He knew what his instincts wanted, but he wasn’t sure if it would be pleasurable to him too. “Alpha…”

“Move, Sweetheart.”

He rotated his hips and gasped. “Ahh…” He looked down at him. “I can’t…”

Cas smiled. “Okay, Sweetheart.” He looked up at him. “Do what feels natural.”

Remembering what one of his books about pleasing Alphas said, he pushed himself up and then going back down. He gasped and felt the pleasure rock him. “Oh…” he placed his hands on the man’s chest and rocked back and forth. The Alpha watched the omega go from unsure to overtaken by how it felt and went with his instincts. It was an amazing sight to watch the him realize that he enjoyed being in control.

“Yes, there you go, Dean. Ride me, Sweetheart.”

Dean moved bruisingly faster. He knew that his hips would be bruised after all this, but he really didn’t care. The need was what was driving him. “Alpha...”

“Look at me, Dean.”

He looked down at him, resting his hands on the man’s chest. Cas looked up at him and said, “Bite me.”

He slowed. “Wha...what?”

“Bite me. Mate me, Dean. Please.”

Dean nodded and began moving his hips again. “Bite me.”

He nodded. Soon, the room filled with the sounds of mating. After a long few moments, Cas’ knot locked into place and they both came at the same time. Without thinking twice, both Alpha and Omega sank their teeth into the other’s mating gland. Dean bit down hard as his Orgasm over too him hard. The metallic taste of blood spilling onto his tongue and he moaned.

After a few moments, after his orgasm, he retracted his teeth and collapsed against him to catch his breath. “Wow...I...I...I like that position.”

Cas laughed softly. “I thought you might.” He caressed a hand down the Omega’s back and back up. “I want you to feel comfortable to try new things with me, Dean. I want you to feel comfortable to take control of our love life.” He sighed softly. “I don’t want our physical relationship to be like most Alphas and Omegas’ relationships. I don’t want to control you, Baby. I want you to take pleasure in it too and I don’t mean because you are pleasing me, but because what we are doing together is pleasing you. I want to show you that the other Alphas were wrong. I want to cherish you and love you and be your friend, Partner.”

“I want that too,” he murmured against his sweaty skin.

Castiel gently rolled the young Omega next to him as he flipped onto his side. Dean turned his head. “I’ve been thinking...”

“Okay,” he said softly, caressing his fingers along Dean’s heated skin.

“What do you think sounds better, Dean Winchester-Novak or Dean Novak?”

After a few minutes, Cas answered, “I like Dean Novak better. It rolls better...or maybe it’s just me.”’

Dean smiled, “Okay.”

The room fell silent and Cas could smell the worry on his mate. “Baby, what is it?”

He bit his lip nervously. “Are...are...are we....are we going register this, the bond I mean?”

“Of course, Sweetheart.” He caressed his arm softly. ‘I want the entire world to know that you’re mine, that you’re a Novak now. That you have a home...here with me. That you’re my chosen mate. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with.” He turned Dean’s face to look him in the eyes. “Baby, you’re it for me. I want forever with you and a life with you. No one else. There will be no one for me but you. I promise you of that.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. He’d never felt so happy about anything in the world. He’d never go back to the school, and he was safe now. He was with an Alpha who was falling in love with him.... _ _ **with him!**__ He couldn’t believe it. This man, this extraordinary man was all his.

As he fell asleep, he knew he was the luckiest man in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel connect.
> 
> Gabriel expresses himself to Kali and to his father. And Gabriel shows his father his insecurities.

** SAM**

Sam finally found him.

He no longer had to worry. He'd spent 6 years worrying about what the school was doing to him or worse, what an Alpha could be doing to him. He had heard some appalling stories. Stories that gave him nightmares night after night.

He couldn't remember the last time that he actually slept peacefully without waking up screaming in fear. He'd left their father 2 years before because he had manifested as an Omega just like Dean had. In fear of being sold just like John had done to Dean, he packed a bag and used the money he stole from him and bought a car.

He'd had to stop to make money and duck cops looking for runaway Omegas, so it took him longer to get to New York than he had intended. Now he was here and his brother was in Heat upstairs with an Alpha Sam knew nothing about.

He sighed. He turned to see a dark-haired Alpha and a light brown haired Alpha looking at him. The one Sam figured was the dad looked at the shorter one. Sam had to admit, he looked like a good guy. He had a happy smile and his eyes were gentle, a lot like the fatherly one's eyes. At least the emotion there. He felt his heart hammer in his chest as if it was letting him know that in case he didn't know he was attracted to the younger Alpha. The slick gushed with the thought. He sighed, _Damn, biology._ "Um, when Dean comes up for air let him know I'm at the Big Apple motel--"

Gabriel stepped to the lanky Omega. "Sam, why don't you just stay?"

"Yeah," the blonde Alpha said with a look in his eyes that set him on edge. "Stay. I think you could be lots of fun."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Leave him alone, Luci. He's not a toy.”

"He could be," he teased.

“Lucifer Osip, don’t even think about it,” Dimitri growled. He turned to Lilith. “Didn’t you say you have a babysitter at home, Lil?”

She dropped her eyes and nodded. Sam looked at Gabriel and wondered if Dean had to do that too. Dimitri looked at his second oldest child. “Go home. Pay your babysitter and if you really need to get your knot off that’s what your wife’s for, Lucifer. Now, go.”

“Dad, I was--”

“I said go!” he bellowed. His eyes narrowed. “I’ve had enough of your shit this week. From what happened at the office to tonight, I think you’ve done enough damage, don’t you?”

Lucifer’s rage-filled eyes narrowed to the Oldest Novak son. “I should have known you’d tell him.”

“It’s not my fault that you finally got caught, Jackass.”

He rolled his eyes. He looked at Sam. “I hope to see you around, Beautiful.”

Sam jerked his arm out of the way before the Alpha could touch him. Gabriel pulled him toward him and his father. He stepped in front of him. “Leave, Stupid.”

Lilith and Lucifer left soon after. Michael looked at Hannah. “Sweetheart, are you ready to go home?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay,” he said softly. He said his goodbyes to Dimitri, Naomi and his brothers. Raphael and Muriel left not long after that leaving Sam alone with Gabriel and Dimitri.

Dimitri smiled at Sam and he had to admit it wasn’t a horrible smile, it didn’t make him afraid like Lucifer’s smile had. This was a kind smile, a smile that something told him that he could trust him. He flicked his eyes to Gabriel and not only did he see the same gentleness in his eyes, but something much more glinted in his eyes, something he didn’t dare question. He wrung his hands nervously. “I-I-I-I wouldn’t want to impose,” Sam said when he heard the House Omega exhale irritatingly.

His eyes peered at the woman that seemed to be put out by Sam being there. Which immediately told him he wasn’t welcome and from what he read in his Omega books, if the House Omega wasn’t welcoming toward you then you aren’t welcomed, not even if the House Alpha wants you to stay. “Besides, I don’t think the invitation is from everyone.” Not to mention the dark-skinned woman seemed to be glowering at him.

He exhaled as his eyes drifted slowly to Gabriel. Their eyes connected and Sam’s heart thundered in his chest. There was something about him that drew him to him even barely though he barely knew him. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in him on a romantic or even a sexual level. However, Sam wasn’t the usual Omega that may allow himself to be swept off his feet...at least he didn’t think so. He cleared his throat. “I should...go.” He sighed softly.

Dimitri glared at his wife and former daughter-in-law. He turned to look at Sam, his eyes softer than Sam had ever seen before. “Please, Sam, you’re Dean’s family, so stay.” He exhaled. “I know it’s not right to insist that you stay when my wife is so opposed to it but you’re Dean’s brother. I have a feeling that not only would your brother be angry with me, but so would Castiel if I let you go to the motel.” He smiled. “I don’t usually make it a habit to piss my youngest son off.” He laughed.

Sam chuckled. “Good to know.” He sighed. “I don’t want to cause a problem with anyone.”

Gabriel smiled. “You’re not, Sam.” His smile widened and Sam’s heart thudded in his chest. “Where’s your bag?”

“Um...my car,” he murmured. “Which may have been towed away for being an eyesore at this point.”

He laughed softly. “Come on. I’ll help you get your stuff inside.”

“Thank you.” He looked at Dimitri. “Thank you, Mr. Novak.”

He smiled. “You’re very welcome, Sam, but please call me Dimitri.”

Gabriel motioned for him to follow him. He grabbed his wool winter overcoat. He slipped his feet into his snow boots. He looked down to see Sam wearing only tennis shoes. _Note to self: Gently suggest a shopping trip._ ”Come on, Sammy.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Okay.”

“No offense, um...”

Gabe stopped on the stairs and held out his hand. “Gabriel Novak. One of Cassie’s older brothers and your brother’s brother-in-law.”

Sam put his hand into his and he instantly felt the warmth that ran through his arm, his chest and settled into his belly. “Um...Sam Winchester. Younger brother to Dean and Castiel’s brother-in-law apparently.”

He laughed. “Relax, you didn’t miss a wedding or anything.” He looked around. “Which one?”

“The ugly tan sedan right there.”

He nodded. “Right.” He walked to the car and shivered as the wind went down his neck. “Keys? If you don’t mind I’ll pull it into the driveway.”

“You have a driveway?”

He nodded. “Well, not really.” He pointed to a black door. “That’s the garage. The only one that’s in there is dad’s classic car.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t--”

He touched his arm and squeezed his fingers. “I promise it’s not a problem and you’re not imposing. It’s fucking cold out here and there’s an entrance from the garage we can use.”

He nodded and tossed him the keys. Gabriel smiled. “Get in. It’s too damn cold for you to be standing out here.”

Sam got into the passenger seat and slid the seat back, while Gabe slid the seat forward. “May I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything, Sam.” He started the car and began pulling it toward the garage.

“Um...is...Castiel...” he sighed. Damn it why couldn’t he ask this question?

Gabe parked the car inside the garage and closed the garage door. He turned to the gorgeous teenager. “Um...let me try. Is Castiel good to your brother?”

He nodded. “I know it’s none of my business because their relationship is theirs, but...”

“You’re worried. How long has it been since you’ve seen Dean?”

“Um...six years,” he answered. “I’ve been heading this way from South Dakota for two years.” He sighed. “Long story.”

He nodded. “Okay. Maybe you’ll tell me someday.” He sighed softly. “To answer your question, yes, he’s very good for your brother.” He smiled. “He loves him, Sam, and um, I know you don’t believe that, but it’s true. He loves him and all he wants to do is take care of him and make him feel safe.” He shook his head. “Your brother has a voice with Cassie, I promise. Cassie hates when your brother gets all submissive because it’s not who he wants Dean to be, especially with him.”

Sam looked into his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he could believe that, but if he believed the look in his eyes when he was being honest. He nodded. “Okay.” He leaned over and popped the trunk and got out of the car. “I thought South Dakota winters were horrible.”

He laughed. “Yeah. Be lucky that we’re not having a Nor’easter quite yet. Those temperatures are a bitch.” He picked up Sam’s bag.

They walked into the house and Gabe motioned for him to head up the back stairs. They stopped in the bedroom hall of the house. “Okay, you have a choice, Sam. You can either have the room next to Dean and Cas’ where you’ll be able to hear what’s going on over there or you can have the room that’s connected to mine. It’ll give you enough of a distance that you won’t be able to hear them.” He looked into his eyes. “I promise, if it makes you feel better we can lock it on both sides of the door.”

Sam thought about it for a moment, but what pushed him into deciding was when he heard Dean let a very loud moan. “Uh...yeah. Nope,” he muttered. “Not happening. I’ll take the room connected to yours.”

They turned to head to Gabriel’s room, but he stopped. Standing there was the very pregnant woman he saw downstairs. Gabriel smiled at her. “Hey, Kal. This is Dean’s brother, Sam. Sam, this is my ex-wife, Kali.”

Sam smiled. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

“You too, Sam.” She looked at Gabriel. “Can I speak to you, please?”

“Sure,” he said. “Give me a second.” He showed Sam to the room that was connected to his and put the bag at the door. “I’ll be back to check on you, okay?”

“Yeah,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He turned to Kali as Sam closed the door.

 

Inside the room that was connected to Gabriel’s, Sam flipped the light on and was surprised to see the opulence of the room. It was masculine, but gorgeous at the same time. The bed was definitely bigger than he was used to that’s for sure. He exhaled as he stepped further into the room. It felt warm and welcoming and comfortable. Which was all he wanted.

The sound of raised voice caught his attention and he walked to the door to listen:

 

_“I thought you wanted to give us a second chance!”_

_“Why because I told Michael that it was okay that you stayed here until the baby was born?” he exclaimed quietly. “This isn’t my baby, Kali. This is my brother’s baby. I’m sorry you misunderstood my intentions, but it had nothing to do with any romantic notions toward you. It was to help you and help my niece or nephew. Nothing more.”_

_“So, what you’re going to go from me to that kid?!”_

_“What I do has nothing to do with you, Kali. I’m going to move on, whether that be with Sam Winchester or someone else is mine and whoever I end up with’s decision.” He sighed. “You and I will never work...not anymore. You broke the trust that we had when you actively searched for my brother to fill the needs that I apparently couldn’t fill for you.”_

_“Gabe, I told you that wasn’t--”_

_“It was your fault!” He screamed. “It was your fault! You searched for him!_ _**Searched for him** _ _, Ka_ _l_ _i. It’s one thing if you were in heat and he was in a rut. I might..._ _**might** _ _have been able to forgive that, but that’s not what happened. You actually jumped a flight to Chicago to be with him, Kali! That’s not an ‘oops’ that’s actually wanting something to happen!”_

_“_ _That’s not fair!”_

_“What you did to me wasn’t fair either, Kali. I’m sorry if you thought that by agreeing to have you live here was in an attempt to get back with you, that’s not going to happen. You and I will never be together again. I’m sorry. However, you’re here because it’s healthier for my niece or nephew not for anything romantic to happen between us.” He scratched his forehead in frustration. “I’m sorry if you misread my comfort as anything more than realizing that I left you to the vultures that is my family. You’re not alone in dealing with them now. You have me and my father, but that’s all it is. If you’ll excuse me. I have to go check on our guest.”_

 

Sam quickly turned and tried to look busy for when Gabriel knocked. He didn’t want the Alpha to know he’d been listening, but he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t say that it excited him and made happy that there was nothing between Gabriel and Kali any longer.

_Knock-Knock!_

“Uh...come in!” he called out to him as he put his small amount of clothing into the dresser. He smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he said smiling. “Everything okay?”

He nodded. “Everything’s great.” He put the last of his clothes into the dresser. Closing the drawers he looked at him. “You okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Everything’s fine. Thank you.”

He looked at the older Alpha. He knew there probably wasn’t any chance in hell for them to be anything but what they were right now...sort of in-laws. “I don’t mind listening if you need a sounding board or something.”

Gabriel’s heart thudded in his chest at the teenager’s kindness. “I appreciate that Sam, really, I do.” He sighed. “So, do you need anything?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.” Truthfully he wasn’t even sure if he could sleep tonight. He hadn’t slept more than an hour or 2 in months. He was exhausted, he could feel it in him, but he had a feeling he was _too_ tired to sleep. “Oh, um, the shower, is there like a schedule or something…?”

He shook his head. “No. You can jump in at any time it doesn’t matter. Dad has every room running on its own pipe or something. You share yours with me but go ahead. Whenever you get up and feel comfortable is fine with me.”

He nodded. “Okay. Thank you.” He looked at the bedside clock. 8:30. He sighed. “Would it be incredibly rude if I turned in right now?”

“No. It wouldn’t matter if you were anyway. If you’re tired then go ahead and head to bed. I’m gonna watch YouTube or something anyway.”

He nodded. “Okay. Goodnight, Gabriel. Thank you for letting me stay.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome, Sam. See you in the morning. If you feel comfortable I’ll leave the connecting door unlocked and if you need anything you can come over and I’ll help any way I can, okay?”

He nodded. “Thank you. I’ll definitely do that if I need to.”

Gabriel turned and walked through the connecting door, leaving Sam alone.

* * *

After laying there, staring at the ceiling, flipping positions, counting damn sheep and trying the trigonometry that bored him in high school, but nothing worked. It was official. He was too damn tired. He rolled onto his side and looked at the clock. 12:30 am. “Damn it,” Sam muttered.

He pushed the covers back and got out of bed. He walked to the connecting door but stopped. Did he dare…? Well, Gabriel said if he needed anything...and he needed to sleep, so… he opened the door and knocked softly. “Gabriel? Are you asleep?”

“No,” he said as he put down the papers he was reading. He had a habit of working while watching stupid shows on YouTube. “You okay, Sweetheart?”

He knew it wasn’t appropriate for the Alpha to call him any endearments unless he was his Omega, but he actually liked it. He really liked it. “Well...um...the thing is...”

Gabriel slid the papers into their folder and put them on the table next to him. He looked at the beautiful Omega. “What is it?”

“I can’t sleep,” he said quickly. “I haven’t slept well in like...months and now that I’ve found Dean and everything’s okay, I can’t seem to--”

“Get your body to shut down so that you can recharge?” he suggested, knowing all too well what he was talking about.

Sam smiled. “You’ve experienced that?”

He nodded. “A few times, especially when I get back from a different time zone.”

He nodded. “Any suggestions?”

“I do actually, but the second part of my suggestion needs you to trust me and I know you don’t--”

“Actually, strangely, enough I do,” he admitted.

Gabriel smiled. “Okay. Um...” he pulled open the drawer in his nightstand. “Come here, Sweetheart.”

Sam walked over to him and took the bottle he held out to him. “What is this?”

“This is Melatonin,” he answered. “Do you know what that is?”

He nodded. “It’s a sleep aid,” he answered. “Is it safe?”

“They are. This is a lot healthier than your other sleep aids.” He took a pill out and handed it to him. “Try it.”

He took the pill and he looked at him. “What’s the one that I have to trust you?”

“Giving you a massage,” he told him. “However, if you do let me do it, it’s just a massage. Just to your back and neck and hands. I’m not expecting anything more from you, I promise.”

“My hands?”

He nodded. “There are pressure points that can help you fall asleep too.” He sighed. “Do you trust me?”

He nodded. “Why do you keep asking me that?”

"Because you might fall asleep and I want you to feel safe because I'm not going to move you if you fall asleep."

Which meant that he was going to fall asleep then it was going to be in the same bed with Gabriel. “Okay.” Quite honestly he didn’t care he just wanted to be able to sleep again. He moved around to the other side of the bed and sat down. He groaned in pleasure. “This bed is incredible!”

He laughed. “Thank you,” he said smiling. “Lay on your belly, I’ll move one of the pillows and put the laptop in front of you so you can watch something.”

He did as the Alpha requested and laid on the bed, belly down and tucked one of the several pillows under his chin. The Alpha grabbed his laptop and put it in front of him. “Type in whatever I don’t mind just about anything.”

“Okay,” he said and thought about what he wanted to watch.

It was talking about the men who built America. “Oh, I watched this when I watched this,” Gabriel said. “This documentary actually mentions my grandfather. Nicolai Novakovich. He was a financier from Russia originally.” He smiled. “He changed it before his business really took off to make it sound more ‘American’.”

“So you’re Russian?”

“Yes, Sir. Russian and Ukrainian from my mother’s side.”

“Awesome. I don’t know what we are.”

“You don’t need to know,” Gabriel told him. “Trust me. Knowing your heritage isn’t a blessing really, because we’re also connected to the Russian mob, which isn’t something that Me, Cas, Michael or even Raphael brag about.”

“I could see that, but would you say that you and your brothers developed Nicolai’s ambition?”

“Um...” he picked up a bottle of lavender massage oil. “May I get into position?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” he murmured and changed the subject of the video. He switched it to an audiobook he’d been listening to before he left South Dakota. Gabriel took his position and gently sat on his ass. Sam pulled his t-shirt off and the scent of lavender filled the air. He felt Gabriel stiffen above him and he had a feeling he saw the scar on his hip. He closed his eyes and prayed that the man didn’t ask. Keeping his eyes closed he said, “My brother would make fun of me for this, so do you think we could keep it between us?”

He smiled. “Say no more,” he told him. He had a feeling by the stiffness of his body that he really didn’t want to talk about the scar on his hip. Although Gabriel had a feeling he knew how he got it. He leaned forward and whispered, “Your secret is safe with me.”

He felt the warmth of the whisper slide down his neck and his cock twitched as the slick started. _Damn it. Fucking biology._ “Thank you.”

“Besides, I like this series,” he told him. “I haven’t heard the audiobooks though. I’m more into the physical copies. Antiquity I know, but I like it.”

He smiled and groaned when Gabriel found a knot in his rotor cuff. The smaller kept working the knot until it smoothed out. As he worked it, his body moved, which caused friction to his already hardening member. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his mind from the thought of what the Alpha’s body would feel like above his and what his knot would feel like...he sighed as he tried to get his mind from something that would more than likely never happen and tuned into the audiobook that was playing.

Sam never saw the blanket of sleep cover him.

About 20 minutes into the massage, Gabriel had realized that the young man seemed to have relaxed into his touch. He tilted his head and smiled when he saw him sleeping, softly snoring. His heart thundered as he watched him sleep. He sighed. _Yep, he was a goner._

* * *

**GABRIEL**

Sam jerked slightly when he heard the screaming beep fill the air. He moaned and curled into the most amazing smell in the world. Soft, smooth, warm and creamy mixed with an earthy mint smell. _Home._ He moaned. “Turn it off.”

Gabriel groaned and slapped the alarm off. “Sorry,” he muttered. He was surprised to find the young man curled into him so perfectly. The scent of vanilla and caramel filling the air around him. _Mmm, his scent is wonderful. Like a piece of candy._ He exhaled softly. He gently attempted to get up and that’s when he realized that the Omega was wrapped around him. He ran a hand up Sam’s arm and gently pulled it from around his neck. He placed a soft kiss to his hand and tried to carefully get out of the bed. However, just like when he and Castiel would share a room at the family cabin when they were children, he had woken Sam up.

“Mmm,” the Omega hummed.

“Sorry, Sweetheart. I have to go to work. Go back to sleep.”

Sam’s hazel eyes opened and he looked up into Gabriel’s tired golden eyes. “Oh, I probably should--”

“Go back to sleep, Sweetheart,” Gabriel insisted. “It’s too damn early for you to be up. Sleep as long as you want, I’ll lock the door behind me.”

He nodded and curled into the pillow. He was asleep again within seconds. Gabriel smiled and walked into the bathroom to get ready for his day. About 15 minutes later, he came out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips. He walked to his closet and flipped through the designer suits that hung there. He picked a black suit, white button-down shirt, and a maroon-colored tie. He quickly changed and continued getting ready.

On a whim, he walked over to Sam and kissed his temple softly. “Sleep well, Sweet Omega,” he whispered. He quickly shot him a note asking him to call him when he woke up.

He walked down the back staircase and entered the kitchen. He smiled at his father. “ _Dobroye utro, Papa_.”

“ _Dobroye utro,_ _S_ _ynok_. How’d you sleep?” he asked as he turned and poured Gabriel a cup of coffee.

“Good,” he said. “I had to help Sam get to sleep.”  
“Really?” Dimitri asked. “Why’s that?”

“His body wouldn’t shut off,” he answered. “I think also he didn’t dare to in case he woke up and everything—Dean and the warm bed—all disappeared on him.”

He shook his head. He had no idea how that felt. To want something so badly that you were afraid that it’d disappear once you found it. “Do you know what happened to their dad?”

He shook his head. “No. I have a feeling with both boys it’s not a subject that’s easily breached.”

He nodded. “You’re probably right.”

Gabriel sighed and put the mug on the counter, it was now empty. “Has the newly mated couple been asleep at all do you know?”

He nodded, smirking. “Yeah. It fell quiet about two this morning. I’d say that’s about six or eight hours of quiet.”

“Good. They need the rest.” No snide or jovial comment about what they both knew what was going on. It wasn’t a time for joking. He sighed. “Dad, there is one thing.”

“What?” Dimitri asked.

“Mom’s not expected up, is she? I don’t need her hearing this.”

He shook his head. “No. She took a Prozac and a sleeping pill last night. Watching Lucifer and Castiel go at it worked her nerves apparently.”

“Of course it did. Lucifer and Michael have always been her favorites.”

He chuckled. “While you, Raph and Cassie have been mine.”

He smiled. “Touche.” He sighed. “I think...Sam spent the night with me last night.” He shook his head when he seen the curiosity in his eyes. “No. Nothing like that happened. I gave him a massage and we listened to an audiobook. I gave him an organic sleeping pill also and he was asleep in about half an hour.”

“Good,” he said. “He looked exhausted last night.”  
“He was.” He sighed. “I’m getting feelings for him.”

He nodded. He pulled 2 plates from the warmer. “I figured as much,” he said and handed him a plate with an omelet on it. “Let’s eat and you can tell me more.”

He nodded. Honestly, he had no idea how he was going to tell him anything as Dimitri poured him another mug of coffee. They took the first bite before Dimitri asked, “What kind of feelings?”

“The kind that got me mated and married to Kali,” he muttered. “But...how do I actually trust these feelings when I was so wrong the first time?” He sighed. “Kali thought she and I were going to get back together.”

He nodded. “I figured that too. She seemed too excited that you agreed to her staying here until the baby was born.”

He exhaled. “I told her how I felt. That she and I won’t be getting back together and that I knew she searched Michael out to hook up with him and for that, I couldn’t forgive her.”

“Good. It probably hurt, but she needed to hear it. You’ve been listening to her apologies and whatnot for months. It’s about time you were able to express how you felt about it all.”

He nodded. “Which is exactly why I’m not sure if I can trust what I’m feeling toward Sam. I mean, dad, Kali and I have known each other since our Freshman year of college at Columbia. I thought I knew her and I thought we had something. I never thought she’d cheat on me with my own brother.”

“ _Y_ _a_ _znayu, Gabriel. Vy ne dolzhny vinit sebya. Yeye deystviya ne iz-za tebya_.” (I know, Gabriel. You shouldn’t blame yourself. Her actions aren’t because of you.)

“I know, Papa, but I can’t help but wonder if I’ll ever be a good Alpha. I mean if I can’t satisfy one Omega what makes me think that I can satisfy another?”

Dimitri’s eyes softened, sad. He really didn’t know what to say to make him feel better. He didn’t know how to make Gabriel see that Kali wasn’t right for him, even Dimitri knew that. Kali wanted more than Gabriel could give her. She wanted the status of being with one of the oldest families in New York City, but she didn’t want what he had heard and read the press say about his son: the weird looking Novak son. She wanted the ‘hunky’ one. It bothered him that his sons had nicknames with the press.

Michael was the ‘hunky’ one.

Lucifer was the ‘devilish’ one.

Raphael was the ‘Cool’ one.

Gabriel was the ‘Weird-looking’ one.

Castiel was the ‘Pretty’ one.

It bothered him that no one saw the kindness and heart that Gabriel had, but only saw the looks. Sure, he didn’t look like the other 4, but he was a Novak. He knew that more than anyone because he looked just like his grandfather and just like the man who had founded the American Novaks. The sound of sniffling caught his attention and he looked at him. He sighed softly, his heartbreaking. “Gabe, I know it hurts that Kali--”

“That’s not why I’m...” he exhaled and sat back, pushing his plate away. “I’m lonely, Papa. I knew that Kali wasn’t happy, but every time I asked she never would talk to me. I didn’t know how to get her to open up to me, dad.”

“You were her Alpha. At least you were supposed to be,” Dimitri said. “It shouldn’t have taken that much effort for you to be told, considering that it’s your job as both her mate and her husband to make her happy. Plus, she’s an Omega, she should have been compelled to tell you.”

He exhaled. “I know, but maybe Lucifer and Raphael are right. Maybe I am a disappointment as an Alpha. I don’t have the booming voice, I hate to yell. I even hate to raise my voice.” He sighed. “I don’t even like to be forceful, Papa. Hell, even Cas can do the whole booming voice and forcefulness.” He exhaled. “And I know what people say about me. I know that most everyone thinks that I can’t be serious to save my life and let’s not even talk about my nickname with the press.” He looked into his father’s eyes and nodded. “Yes, I know what they call me. The ‘Weird’ One. I know everything they say about me. I just do a good job of hiding how it makes me feel to know that I’m not the way people expected me to be.” He released a shaky breath, trying to keep the tears from filling in his eyes. “Why do you think I use jokes? At least I know when people laugh they’re not thinking about the fact that I’m not dark-haired, blue-eyed or handsome.”

Dimitri’s heart shattered as he watched a single tear spill down Gabriel’s face before the younger Alpha wiped them away. He may not know to say to his boy, but he knew what to do. He stood and walked to his boy. He pulled him to his feet and hugged him hard. He sighed shakily. He took a breath as he said, “I don’t care what anyone says, Gabriel. You’re my boy. It doesn’t matter that they don’t think you look like your brothers. You look like your grandfathers. You don’t need to be, look or act like your brothers for me to love you. And I do. I love you, Gabriel. From the day you were born I’ve loved you and I’ve always been proud to call you mine, Gabriel. I’ve always been and I always will be proud of you.”

“I know, Papa.” And he did. That’s never been in question. What was in question was whether he had the confidence and the courage to pursue another Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you thought that Kali and Gabriel were going to get together, but they won't and he expresses why in this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A momentary peek at Dean and Cas.
> 
> Sam and Gabe communicate...and have a date...sort of.
> 
> Then things get sad again...this time it's Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Dean's in Heat, I thought I'd give you guys tiny glimpses of how things are progressing up there, but mostly I will focus the chapters on Gabriel and Sam.

**DEAN**

 

Dean awoke about 6 hours later, he awoke, with burning cramps and muscle aches. He groaned as the cramps shot through him again. His slick began to pour out of him like a steady stream. His stomach cramped again, and he moaned. “Get on top of me, Dean...now,” he commanded in his Alpha voice. He pulled his pants off.

Ignoring his cramps, his brain hazy with lustful need, he scampered

up, pulled his pajama pants off and straddled him. Castiel looked up at him. “As always, go, Sweetheart.” He sat up. He looked him in the eyes. “I want you to take control. Ride me until you can’t anymore...until you’re spent.”

He moaned as he felt the gigantically thick Alpha cock slip between the slit of his ass. Dean bent forward and kissed the man as another round of pain shot through him. He whimpered as they kissed. He needed him. He needed Cas inside of him almost as badly as breathing. He straightened, lifted his bottom half and aligned Cas with his hole. He switched the angle of his hand and pushed himself up, impaling himself slowly. “Oh…” he hissed at the burn. “Fuck…” he muttered as he slid down to the hilt. He hissed. “Oh, God...it...feels amazing, Angel.” He rotated his hips and gasped. “Ahh…” He looked down at him. “You look very sexy looking up at me.”

Remembering what one of his books about pleasing Alphas said, he pushed himself up and then going back down. He gasped and felt the pleasure rock him. “Oh…” he placed his hands on the man’s chest and rocked back and forth. The Alpha watched the omega go from unsure to overtaken by how it felt and went with his instincts. It was an amazing sight to watch the omega realize that he enjoyed being in control. Soon, the room filled with the sounds of mating. After a long few moments, Cas’ knot locked into place and they both came at the same time. After his first orgasm, Dean collapsed against him to catch his breath. “Wow...I...I...I like that position.”

Cas laughed softly. “I thought you might.” He caressed a hand down the Omega’s back and back up. “If you would like, when my knot goes down we can take a warm bath. It might help with sore muscles.”

He nodded. “That’d be nice. Maybe the cramps would relent long enough for me to relax.”

“We can only hope.” Cas adjusted and laid Dean next to him.

“Do you think that your mother sent Sam away?” Dean questioned, caressing his arm lovingly.

“Not a chance,” Cas answered. “My father and Gabriel wouldn’t let her try.” He sighed. “Even though it’s against the etiquette to go against the house Omega, they wouldn’t let her do that. He’s family, Sweetheart. Dad holds family dear and has raised Raph, Gabe and I to do the same. I’d say he instilled that in Michael too, but I’m not entirely sure that’s true.” He sighed. “I’m sure when we finally make an appearance your brother will be here.” He smiled as he ran a hand down to Dean’s stomach and caressed him there. “Would you like me to text my brother and see if he knows if Sam stayed?”

“Would you?” he asked, perking up.

“Of course, Sweetheart. I’ll do anything for you. You should know that by now.”

Dean sighed as Cas snatched up his cell phone. He texted Gabriel quickly and they waited for the reply. It came not even a minute later: **[From Gabriel]: He’s there. Now, when I say this you know me well enough to know I would never do anything...he slept in my room last night. His body wouldn’t shut off. Cassie, it’s my guesstimation that the Omega has been going on autopilot for months.** **His body wouldn’t shutdown so I gave him a massage and a sleeping pill—not prescribed. He was asleep within a half an hour of laying down.**

Castiel showed him the message. “Before you say anything, Gabriel wouldn’t have tried to do anything. He likes to get to know the people he sleeps with.”

“Unlike your other brothers, I trust Gabriel wholeheartedly. I know he wouldn’t hurt Sammy. He didn’t hurt me, so why would he hurt him?”

Castiel kissed his cheek and shot his brother another text thanking him for taking care of Sam. They laid there for about a half an hour. Just talking about anything and everything. Cas could smell the worry on his mate. “Baby, what is it?”

He bit his lip nervously. “Are...are...are we....are we going register this, the bond I mean?”

“Of course, Sweetheart.” He caressed his arm softly. ‘I want the entire world to know that you’re mine, that you’re a Novak now. That you have a home...here with me. That you’re my chosen mate. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with.” He turned Dean’s face to look him in the eyes. “Baby, you’re it for me. I want forever with you and a life with you. No one else. There will be no one for me but you. I promise you of that.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. He’d never felt so happy about anything in the world. He’d never go back to the school, and he was safe now. He was with an Alpha who was falling in love with him....with him!

He couldn’t believe it. This man, this extraordinary man was all his. He moaned when Cas slipped from him and he rolled onto his side and took his lips deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he whispered. “I started falling in love with you the day we met.”

“Bath?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.”

Castiel stood and told Dean to stay in bed until he came to get him. He went into the connecting bathroom and got it warmer than usual and put some calming bubbles in it hoping that would help his Omega stay calm so that he could enjoy the bath. He walked into the bedroom and lifted him in his arms. He walked back into the bathroom and gently laid him in the tub. “Is it too warm?”

“No, it’s perfect. Get behind me.”

Cas did as he asked and sat behind him. His back against his Alpha as they relaxed with the jets going in the tub. The Alpha was a dream come true, even with his rut starting about hours after his own heat. He was still trying to figure out how he got so lucky. He moved his hands up and down the Alpha’s arms, intertwining their fingers. He leaned into the man’s warmth enjoying the company as much as the hot massaging tub. “How have you not been taken already?”

He laughed softly against Dean’s hair. “Being a Novak it’s a little hard to know if the people you encounter want to be around you for you or because you’re worth billions. It shies you away from even making friends with anyone.”

He wrapped him tighter. “I don’t want you for your money. Knowing we’ll never struggle is nice, but it’s not what I need.” He sighed, content. “What I need is you. Knowing you want me and need me as much as I need you.”

“Always,” he said and wrapped his arms tighter around him. He kissed his shoulder and leaned back, pulling Dean with him. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Dean repeated.

Cas knew there was something they needed to talk about considering that they had exchanged bites only a day or so before. “I know we said we’d wait to have babies, but if it was to happen now….?”

He shook his head. “I wouldn’t be upset or angry if it was to happen now. If I was to get pregnant now I would be floating on cloud nine for having everything I’ve ever dreamed of.” He exhaled slowly. “Babe, the only reason why I asked if it’d be okay if it was us is so that we could get to know each other and build something that I never had with any of the others. But you’ve excelled my expectations with the whole cuddling and talking that we’ve done the last few weeks.” He winced as the next twinge actually was painful.

“Your next one’s coming isn’t it?”

He nodded. “It just started...honest.”

“I believe you,” he said as he shifted the Omega in the tub. “I have an idea...let’s do it here.”

“Here? As in the tub ?” He gasped as the cramping got a little worse.

He nodded. “Would that be okay with you?”

“Absolutely,” he said softly. “Do you think when we’re able to move again we can go to the nest that I built…. oh, God… ” Was the water suddenly getting hotter or was it just that his heat had hit at the thought of being fucked by the amazing Alpha in front of him?

“All ready?” Castiel asked.

Without words, the omega climbed on top of him. “Forgive me, Alpha,” he whispered into Cas’ throat and impaled himself on the engorged cock immediately. They both moaned at the pleasure.

Castiel had no idea what had come over him, deciding to blame it on his rut, he began slamming into Dean like a starving man. Cas’ knot inflated and began to throb like a heartbeat. He shoved with all his might, pushing past Dean’s hole and locked them together. Soon Dean was milking his knot, sending the Alpha over the edge with a mind-blowing orgasm and he screamed. “Damn...” Cas murmured.

“Yeah. That was amazing, Alpha.”

“It was.”

They sat in the tub a few minutes longer, before the Alpha carefully removed them both before Dean got too cold. He carried them to the nest that Dean had built between rounds last night. They laid down and he covered them both, they were asleep within minutes.

* * *

Sam stirred awake and groaned before stretching his long lanky body. He felt a crisp piece of paper slid down his arm. He moaned and picked it up. He read the words:

_**Good Morning, Sammy** _

_**Oops, Sorry. Forgot you didn’t want me to call you that.** _

_**If you wake up and it’s close to lunch time, would you like to have lunch with me?** _

_**If so, call me at 212-555-9817 ext. 1805** _

_**If it’s not lunchtime when you wake up, call me anyway?** _

_**Either way, I’ll see you when I get home.** _

_**Gabe** _

 

Sam picked up the business like phone on the nightstand and dialed the number that Gabe gave him. He looked at the clock and noted the time as the computerized voice asked for the extension if he knew it. He punched it in. It was 11:35. He smiled as a plan formulated in his head.

“Good morning, Gabriel Novak’s office. This is Hael. How may I help you.”

His brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at the receiver. Usually when someone gave you an extension it was the phone in their office. So, why was his secretary answering his phone. His stomach dipped as a thought occurred to him. Maybe they were sleeping together. Maybe she was currently redressing when he called. His stomach swirled violently as his chest tightened horribly. “Um...” he cleared his throat. “May I speak with Gabriel, please?”

“He’s indisposed at the mom--”

“Who is that?”

“I don’t know they’re asking to speak to you,” she said. She said into the phone, “He has a meeting you can’t take forever.”

He heard the wrestling for the phone and then Hael calling to him. “You have a meeting with your father and Lucifer in fifteen minutes.”

“They can wait until I’m off the phone.” He put the receiver to his ear and said, “Hello?”

“Hey,” Sam said trying to keep his voice normal. “How’s your morning going?”

“Much better now.” he frowned into his calendar. “Sam, are you okay?”

“Um...yeah.”

“Sam…?”

Sam sighed. “It’s dumb and I don’t know why I’m so upset. It’s none of my business.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You and Hael…?”

He immediately knew what the Omega was asking and smiled. So, maybe he did affect Sammy the way he had him. “No, Sam, Hael and I aren’t sexual. Quite honestly she reminds me too much of my ex-wife.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not, but I’ll tell you if you want to know.”

Sam exhaled softly. He had to tell him he overheard them. “I overheard your argument last night. Did she really sleep with your brother?”

“She did and that baby’s his.”

“Which brother?”

“Michael,” he answered. “The ‘hunky’ one.”

Sam’s heart broke. “I don’t know. Depends on your definition of ‘hunky’.” He shrugged, not that he’d see it. “He looked kinda arrogant to me.”

Gabriel laughed and says, "Oh, God, Sammy, I need that today. Thank you."

Sam smiled. "Good. So, is your lunch offer still open?"

"It is. Are you accepting?"

"If you still want to."

He smiled. "Of course I do." He looked at his clock and smiled. "How about at twelve-thirty? Central Park, I wanna show you something. Meet me at the entrance of the park, I'll find you." _Note to self: Get the Omega a cell phone._ "Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds great. How far is the park from here?"

"Not far, but you're not walking. My father would kill me." He sighed. “Um...see if you can bother Cas and see if he has extra change or the number to Benny. I don't usually use him like Cas does."

"Okay. Do you think he'd kill me?"

He laughed. "No. Promise. He might growl at you, but you should be alright.”

“Okay. I should get ready. See you in a little while. Good luck in your meeting.”

“Thank you. See you later.”

Sam hung up the phone, put the piece of paper down on the table and got out of the bed. He pulled out a pair of jeans, and a button down shirt. He went to the bathroom and started his shower.

15 minutes later, he got out of the shower and dressed. He walked to where Gabriel had pointed to where Cas and Dean’s room was. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Inside their room, Cas heard the knocking and stood from the nest and put his pajama pants on. He walked to the door and opened it. “Hey, Sam. Everything okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Gabe wants to meet up for lunch, but I don’t have any cash, do you happen to have any?”

He nodded. “I do, but uh...you could call Benny to pick you up,” he suggested.

He shook his head. “I don’t know what he has planned so I don’t want Benny to wait in a cold car.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He waved him in. “Stay at the door. Your brother’s naked, you’ll be more comfortable.”

He nodded. Cas walked to his nightstand and picked up his wallet. He pulled out some cash and handed it to his brother-in-law. The older man looked at him. “Sam, are you okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah...” his voice trailed off and he sighed. “Actually, can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure,” he said. “What’s up?”

“Do you think you’re brother would be totally turned off if an Omega made the first move?”

“First move?” he asked with his arms folded. “You mean to be something romantic?”

He nodded. “Or should I just back off?”

“No!” Castiel said. “Don’t do that.” He exhaled. "You'll have to be the one to make the first one and probably more than that. He's pretty low on self-confidence since the divorce. He doesn't think he'll ever be good enough."

“Okay, what am I looking at exactly here? I mean I overheard Gabe and Kali talking last night and he said something about Michael got her pregnant earlier. Can he not…?”

“Oh, trust me. My brother can very much get an Omega pregnant. The Novak Alphas have never had that problem.” He sighed. “This is my personal opinion, but I don’t think Kali actually ever really wanted Gabriel. She wanted the status of being mated and married to a Novak would get her, but she didn’t want the “Weird” one. She wanted either one of us, except Gabe. However, Gabe was an easy target. Always has been. Not because he’s an idiot or anything. Just because he’s always been so kind, generous and he just wants to be wanted.” He sighed. “Gabriel has never been good with the whole ‘showing your Alpha’ thing or asserting the dominance that a lot of Alphas do. He hates to argue, yell or even raise his voice. And I think Kali saw that as a weakness.”

He exhaled slowly. “Um...eight months ago, she saw an opening when Michael left on a business trip, but had to call me to step in when he went into Rut unexpectedly. The thing is, Kali heard our conversation and decided to hop the next flight out to see how good Michael actually was in bed considering that Hannah bragged about it.” His eyes went sad. “She thought since it happened when Michael was in Rut and she had gone into Heat during it that Gabriel would forgive it. He didn’t. About six weeks later, she found out she was pregnant. 6 weeks. Which the last time that Gabriel and Kali had sex was three months before.So, Gabriel knew immediately it was Michael’s. And Gabriel discovered the plane ticket about three weeks before and that’s when he filed for divorce. He could have raised Michael’s baby, but that was before he found out about the plane ticket. That told him that Kali had actively sought out to sleep with our brother.”

“Why would she want to?”

“What do you mean?”

He shrugged. “He seems too cold to me, unfeeling. Call me old-fashioned but I’d like to know if the Alpha I’m with wants to be with me, you know? Shows me affection all that.”

Castiel smiled. “Then, Sam Winchester, you’ve found the right Alpha, because he’ll definitely show you affection. He’ll smother you with it.”

"Yeah, I just gotta convince your brother of that."

He smiled confidently. “I have faith in you, Sam.”

“At least someone does.”

* * *

Sam got out of the cab in front of the historic wrought iron gate entrance to the park. He paid for the trip and closed the old ratty jacket. He waited for the man he hoped wouldn’t think of him as a child if he pursued him. As he waited the weather shifted to slightly breezy and soft snowflakes drifting down from the sky. The flakes were so soft as they fell on his hair and face. It was like pieces of the gray clouds were falling.

“Sam.”

Sam turned and smiled. “Hey,” he said, smiling.

“Hi,” he said smiling back. “Sorry, I’m late. I stopped to get us something to eat and a couple of other things.”

He smiled. “Thank you. Do you have to go back immediately?”

“You mean is this an hour lunch date and then me rushing to another meeting?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“No. I actually have nothing planned for the rest of the afternoon.”

“So, I can keep you for awhile?” He nodded. Sam smiled. “Good. So, what did you want to show me?”

Gabriel looked at the gate and made note of the Vanderbilt gate and calculated the distance. He gently ushered Sam through the gate and he smiled when Sam gasped. “Oh! Gabe, this is amazing!”

He chuckled. “It is.”

Sam looked over at the Alpha and realized his amber eyes looked sad. He slowed and looped his arm through Gabe’s. He dropped his hand and on a whim intertwined their fingers.

Gabriel turned his head and stared at the Omega. He blinked a couple of times and felt the happy warmth fill his chest. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He couldn’t help but wonder though if the Omega was doing it because he wanted to or because….

 _Don’t go there!_ Remembering the mantra that his dad told him he repeatedly recited in his head, _He’s not Kali. He’s not Kali. He’s not Kali._

“So...how far is this thing you wanted to show me?”

“Not far,” he promised.

They kept walking and Sam stopped when he saw the beautiful snow-covered path they were heading towards. “That looks amazing.” It was lined with winter covered trees. “I bet this looks amazing in the spring.”

“It does. I’ll have to bring you here when spring hits.” _If you’re still with me by then_ , he added to himself. He turned a corner and stood at a stone walled entrance. The wall went to about Sam’s knees, a little higher on Gabriel. Sam stopped. “Oh, wow...” he breathed. “This is cool.”

They were looking at an old Victorian enclosed gazebo that was painted in a shade of dark blue with red door. “Wha...what is this?” he asked.

Gabriel walked over to a stemmed plaque that was sticking out of the ground and began reading: **Dedicated to Tatiana ‘Taya’ Novakovich (Novak) wife of Nicolai. She loved Central Park and enjoyed spending time here.** _This is a private gazebo owned by the Novak family. This gazebo is forever locked._ _The only ones with a key is the Novak family._

Sam looked at Gabriel. “Do you have a key?”

He nodded. “Raph, Cassie and I do. Dad never gave Michael or Lucifer a key. Not quite sure why, but he didn’t.”

“Maybe because they're douchebags?” Sam suggested.

Gabriel laughed. “Douchebags, Omega?”

“Yeah. Do you know of another description for a man who would sleep with his brother’s mate?”

“Touche, Sammy--” he stopped. “Sorry, I don’t know why I do that.”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he said distractedly as he tried to keep himself warm and in check from reacting the way his inner Omega wanted to. If he followed the way his inner Omega wanted they might be in the snow making out right now. “I actually don’t mind that you call me that.”

“Really? I thought that was a Dean thing or something?”

“It was,” he said and looked into his amber eyes. He walked to him. “But there’s something about you, Alpha. I’m not exactly sure what yet, but there is.”

Gabriel waved him to follow him and he walked up to the door and unlocked it real quick. He put the large bag he was carrying down and sighed. Sam was impressed it actually was keeping the majority of the cold out. He watched as Gabriel bent down and said to him, “Two warm options: One, a portable heater or blankets. I brought both.”

Sam smiled. “How many blankets?”

“Two.”

“Could we do both?”

“Sure,” he said and got the heater ready. He pulled the blankets out. “Set them up the way you want.”

Sam smiled and took the top blanket and laid it out. “Sit down, please.”

Gabriel did as he said and sat down. Sam sat down across from him and laid the other blanket across them both. Sam rubbed his hands together and asked him, “What did you get us to eat?”

“Soup in Bread bowls,” he answered.

“Ooh. What kind of soup?”

He pulled out two plastic containers and held one up. “This is creamy potato and ham soup and this one’s beef stew. Which one do you want?”

“The potato, Please.”

He handed it to him, along with a tin-foiled wrapped object. “There’s your bread bowl and here’s your spoon.”

He smiled. “Thank you, Alpha. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart.” He poured the beef stew into the homemade bowl and smiled at him. “Try yours first.”

He smiled and poured his into the bowl. He picked up his spoon and took the first tentative bite. He groaned and Gabriel went hard almost instantly. “This is so good!”

He smiled. “Good. Then I know of one place we can order from when we don’t want to go out.” To make himself sound like he wasn’t planning a future with the Omega, he quickly added, “For the next few days anyway.”

Sam’s heart tightened in his chest. It kinda hurt when he backtracked like that. He was finding that he didn’t mind that Gabriel counted him in his future. “I talked to Cas today.”

He nodded. “You mean they came up for air?”

“Dean was sleeping,” he smirked. “He told me a scenario about you and Kali.”

Gabriel nodded. “I’ve heard it. He told me when we got drunk after my divorce became final.”

“Well, I don’t mean to disrespect the woman who’s carrying your niece or nephew, but if you don’t mind...”

“No, go ahead.”

“What she did to you sucks,” he said simply. “There should have been a conversation before she immediately jumped to cheating.”

Gabriel nodded. “Right.” He looked at him. “Question: What if you were in her position and I wasn’t making you happy? What would you do?”

“Well...” he thought about what Cas said and exhaled softly. “I’ve been told by an Alpha or Omega a few times that I have lofty expectations so I’m not sure if you want my view of it.”

“Yes, I do. If you and I were married and mated and after a decade together and being married for two years what would you do?”

“Well, I would hope by that point we’d have a level of communication with each other that I could come to you about anything. So, I would tell you, “Gabe, Babe, I’m not happy.” He looked into Gabriel’s eyes. “There’s nothing that can’t be worked out with a conversation. As long as we’re open and honest with each other I don’t see where I would do what she did.”

Gabriel wanted to believe that. That was the most sincere he’d ever heard an answer to that. And he wanted it. He wanted that level of communication with this Omega. He wanted Sam to feel comfortable to come to him about anything and he knew he’d do anything in his power to get it for him. “That sounds nice.”

“I don’t cheat,” Sam told him simply. “I never have.” He tilted his eyes down to his soup as he muttered, “Then again I’ve never been in a relationship or intimate with anyone, so...”

“Ever?” Gabriel asked.

“Never,” he answered.

“Wow...” he smiled. “I didn’t think you guys existed anymore.”

He laughed. “We do.”

Gabriel smiled. He nodded. “That’s good to know. I have an idea.” With the quirk of the Omega’s eyebrow Gabe continued, “If we were a couple what would you want out of our relationship?”

Sam’s lips slid into a small smile. “If I answer, you answer too, Alpha.”

He nodded. He held up his hand. “Scout’s honor.”

The Omega smiled. “Well, um...I’ve been told that my ideas of an Alpha-Omega relationship is idealistic at best, Gabriel.”

“That’s the whole point of this fantasy, Sammy.”

He nodded. “Then...if we were a couple you definitely wouldn’t go a year without sex that’s for sure.”

He nodded. “You have talked to my brother.”

He nodded in agreement. “Told you I did.” He looked into his amber eyes. “You’d trust me that’s for sure. You’d trust me completely. There wouldn’t be anything you couldn’t trust me with. Be it what happened at work to whatever financial troubles—if any—we have.”

 _So the Omega wanted a partner._ That’s what he wanted too. He wanted a partner he knew he could trust with everything inside of him. If he was honest—deep down honest—then he hadn’t had that with Kali. Not like he had thought he had anyway.

“I don’t want a traditional Alpha. Quite honestly I hate them—despise them actually. I won’t be submissive. Only time you’ll ever see me as submissive is when I’m in Heat.”

“I don’t know if you know this, but I’m not a traditional Alpha.”

“I’m aware and if you were I wouldn’t have been in your bed even for that massage last night, Gabriel.”

He looked into his hazel eyes and realized almost instantly that the Omega was extremely serious about that. “I know.”

“I know that I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you being with anyone else. That’s where I was accused by a female Omega that my ‘dream’ life was a fantasy. That it’s ingrained in all Alphas to take out their knots on any willing Omega.” He lifted his eyes to Gabriel’s. He shrugged. “Call me old-fashioned but I want my mate to only be with me, to only want me.” He knew that was probably a stretch and he may have lost the Alpha by now. Maybe Sarah was right. Maybe he did have idealistic views of an Alpha-Omega relationship. Maybe it was too much to ask of an Alpha to only be with the Omega they’ve chosen. To only be intimate with him.

“Sam.” Sam looked up. Gabriel moved their half eaten soups and moved closer to him. “If we’re in a relationship trust me when I tell you you’ll be the only one that will ever see me naked, that will ever know what turns me on.”

The young Omega had no idea what came over him, but he moved quickly. He tucked his hand behind Gabriel’s neck and pulled the Alpha’s lips to his. The Alpha moaned into Sam’s mouth and the Omega tilted his head. Gabriel pushed his tongue into his mouth and their mouths tangled. They fell back, their lips still going for gold.

Sam’s body felt on fire. He’d never felt anything like this before. There was something about this kiss, this Alpha that not only lit him on fire, but made him realize that he was different, this was different. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he wrapped his arms around his neck and let the Alpha take control of the kiss.

He dropped his arms and moved them to Gabriel’s belt as the Alpha bit, nipped and swallowed every moan he had. Hearing the click of the belt seemed to have been the sound that broke the fog that enveloped them. Gabriel pulled back and gently grasped Sam’s hands. “No,” he rasped out. He rocked back on his toes.

Sam looked at him. “Wha...what?”

“No,” he rasped out. “I...I should get back to work.”

His heart sank. He had told him that he could have him for as long as he wanted. “But, Gabe, you said--”

“I know, Sam,” he said and pushed himself to stand. “I know.”

Sam’s heart ached. He sighed. “Okay.” He could take a hint. It was fine. Maybe he misread the scents or the vibes coming off of him. Maybe he wasn’t who the Alpha wanted. Maybe it was his age. From what he figured there was more than a 10-year age gap.

He mentally scoffed to himself. _Yeah, you’re just a kid with a crush, Sam._ Who was he kidding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A time jump of a few days...
> 
> Dean and Cas come up for air. 
> 
> Dean and Sam have a heart-to-heart and talk about what happened to John.
> 
> And Gabe and Castiel have a heart-to-heart of their own.


	14. Chapter 14

 

**GABRIEL**

 

Gabriel got back to his office. The ride to the townhouse was deathly quiet. Sam didn’t say anything and they didn’t speak. However, he knew from the Omega’s scent that he was hurt. Which was the last thing that he ever wanted to do. He didn’t want to purposely hurt him, but he had. Angrily he picked up the coffee mug that sat on his desk and flung it across the room where it shattered against the credenza.

He groaned and plopped down in his chair. He spun where the back of the chair was facing the door. He closed his eyes and ran through the scene again. He was such an idiot. He heard the soft click of his door opening and moaned softly. “Hael, I’m really not--”

“Gabriel.”

He spun in his chair and looked at his father. “Papa.”

“Hey, Buddy. Hael called me and said she heard glass shattering so she figured your date didn’t go well.”

“Yeah, that’s putting it mildly.”

Dimitri looked around the room. There were scattered details of the lunch date all over and the shattered ceramic on the carpet by the credenza. “Talk to me. What happened?”

He shook his head. “You know, everything was going great. We were talking, flirting a little and he was dropping hints, I was dropping hints.”

His father nodded. Sounded like they were really clicking. “Okay.”

“He kissed me,” he murmured. “I knew he’d never done it before, but he was trying and for me that’s all I needed to gently take control of the situation.” He sighed. “It started getting hot, we laid back on the floor of the gazebo—that’s where we went, grandpa and grandma’s gazebo—and he drops his hands to my belt, starts to unbuckle...”

The older man had a feeling he knew exactly what happened.

“Kali’s insults about my technique snaked their way in, Papa.” He sighed. “Killed the mood instantly.” Frustrated with himself he pushed himself to stand and walked to the large window. He looked over the cityscape and wondered how many other men down there had screwed up just like he had today. “Papa, you...you should have seen the hurt and confusion in his eyes.” He faced the older man. “Will I ever get over this? I mean, really get over it? I want to be able to move on and I’d love it to be with Sam. Despite our age difference we click, you know?”

“I know, Sweetheart, and you will, I promise.” He walked to his boy and sat on the metal that protected the heating unit in the room. “Can I say something?”

“Of course.”

“I think you need to go see Missouri again. I know you don’t like--”

Missouri was the therapist he had used after Michael and Kali had done what they did. She helped a lot. The only thing that set him on edge was the fact that she knew what he was thinking or going to say and he hadn’t said anything. “I never said I didn’t like her, Papa. She just creeps me out with her intuitiveness.”

He laughed. “But you did say she helped a lot, right? You weren’t just saying that to make me feel better.”

“No. She helped me. I wouldn’t have told you that if it wasn’t true.” He, Raph and Cas had learned that the hard when they were younger. Now, they never told their father that they were okay or that it’s fine if it wasn’t. He sighed. Maybe he was right though. Maybe it was time to go and talk to her again. He wanted to be mentally in the right place to move on. He wanted to be with Sam. “I just hope that Sam’ll still speak to me when I do.”

He smiled. “Give it a few days. Right now he’s probably feeling like an idiot. He’s probably thinking it’s age. You are thirteen--”

“Twelve and a half,” Gabriel corrected.

He chuckled. “I’m sorry. Still, give it a few days and then try to talk to him. In fact, you want you can tell him about Missouri. If you want a life with him then you need to open up and communicate, Gabe. I know that’s scary for you because you opened up so much with Kali but remember, Sam’s not Kali.” He smiled. “If you want my honest opinion I think you two could really make a go of this. I could see him really making you happy, Gabe.”

He nodded. “Me too. He wants the same things I do out of a relationship.”

“Then call Missouri and get yourself right before you go any further with Sam. You owe it to yourself and to him to at least try.”

He nodded. He was right. He needed to do this. He exhaled heavily. He walked to his phone and picked it up. He punched 9 for the private line and quickly dialed Missouri’s number. “Hey, Pam, this is Gabe Novak.”

“Hey, Gabe! It’s been a few months since we last heard from ya. Everything okay?”

“Um...no. Not really. Does Missouri have any openings for this afternoon? I would really like to come in and talk to her.”

“Let me look, Sweetheart.” He heard the sound of pages turning and then she was back. “How about four-thirty to five-fifteen?”

“That sounds perfect, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll let her know you’re coming in, okay?”

“Okay. See you later.”

* * *

At 4:33 that afternoon Gabriel sat in Dr. Missouri Moseley’s office trying to figure out how to word everything that had been going on in his life so far. “Um...Castiel got a mate.”

“That’s amazing, Gabriel. Good for him. How’s your dad?”

He nodded. “He’s good. He’s worried about me.”

“Should he be?”

He sighed. “I don’t know.” He sat back. “Things have happened. Cassie’s mated and I love the guy more than anything. He makes Castiel very happy.” He smiled. “I tell you that to tell you this. Dean has a younger brother. Dean’s my brother-in-law. His name is Sam. He’s...” he sighed. “...amazing. And I’ve only known him for about two days.”

She chuckled softly. “Sounds like you really like him.”

He nodded. “For the first time in months, I want someone. I want to be with someone.”

She smiled gleefully. “Good for you! Gabriel, I’m so happy for you!”

He exhaled, frustrated with himself. “That’s the thing though.” He looked at her. “Not to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, but Sam and I were kissing today on our lunch date and...” He paused. “Things were going well, then he dropped his hands to my belt and...just as he unbuckled my belt...”

She watched as a sadness slipped into his eyes. “She entered it, didn’t she? Every bad thing she said because you didn’t take her back entered that moment that could have been so good for you?”

“Yes,” Gabriel answered. “I didn’t think she would. Maybe it’s because she’s now living in our house--”

“She’s living with you?”

He nodded. “It was toxic living with Mike and Hannah. It was affecting the baby.”

She smiled softly. Despite how she treated him he accepted her living there for the baby she was carrying. “Okay. Well, um...can I ask you something?”

“You’re the therapist,” he said, smiling.

She smirked. “Thank you.” She wrote something down and started talking. “Have you ever thought of talking to Sam about you and Kali and maybe opening up to him about what she said to you.” She looked into his eyes. “Can you talk to Sam? I mean really talk to him? Opening up to him and all that?”

He nodded. “I believe so. Do you think I’ll ever be able to get past the insecurities of what happened?”

“Yes,” she replied. “And from what you said of Sam he might be the one to do it. If even for a few seconds or minutes what Kali said to you wasn’t in your mind. Wasn’t dictating your life. That’s a good start. I think you need to talk to him and really, truly open up to him about what happened with Kali. How you tried to get her to open up all of it. I know you told Castiel and Castiel may have told him, but it’s in my view that it comes better from the source. You were there. You lived it. You still live through the meanness of her words. Hearing the story of you and Kali will come better from you and it might give him insight into how to help you better too.”

He nodded. She was right. It was time to open up to the sweet Omega and tell him the story. “How do I get him to talk to me?” He exhaled. “Sam’s seventeen, Missouri. He probably thinks it was him, so how do I get him to hear me?”

“Just be you. Get him flowers or whatever he’s interested in and maybe write a note asking to talk to him.”

He nodded. Okay, he could think of something. He’d just have to figure out how. He could do that. He was a Novak. If there was one thing that Dimitri taught them was how to push through when life got hard. So, that’s just what he would do. He sat back on the couch and continued the session with the older woman and her spooky intuitiveness.

* * *

**-5 days later…**

 

**CASTIEL**

 

Castiel woke up and carefully got out of their nest. He looked back at his Omega, got dressed and headed downstairs to get some food more filling than the foods they have now. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at his father. “Dobroye utro, Papa,” Castiel greeted his father.

“Good Afternoon, Castiel.”

He sighed. “What have you all been doing the last five days?”

“Um...I have to have a talk with Kali and figure out what to do with her after the baby’s born. Personally I think we took on too much responsibility when it came to your brother’s ex-wife.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay.” He could tell the last few days had something happen. “What’s been going on?”

“Your brother has a new Omega—if he can actually fix Lucifer’s fuck up long enough to talk to Sam anyway.”

“Sam’s his new Omega?”

“He wants him to be,” Dimitri said with a weary sigh.

He saw that look in his father’s eyes before. That was the look when the whole thing with Gabriel, Kali, and Michael went down. Castiel sat down at the island. “What happened? Start at the beginning.”

Dimitri took a deep breath, took a gulp of his coffee and began telling him about Sam and Gabe’s lunch date, what had happened during the kiss, his therapy sessions with Missouri. “Then about two days after the kiss, Gabe had decided to go to Sam to talk to him about why he stopped and possibly get back on track when suddenly his phone starts blowing up. It’s his assistant, she called to inform him that there’s a rumor swirling that your brother’s been trading sex for deals.”

“He did what?!” Cas exclaimed.

“Yeah. So, your brother’s been dealing with that for the last three days. Going in early and coming home about ten o’clock.”

“Holy shit,” Cas whispered. “I’m going to go in and see if I can help.”

“You’re going into work?”

Cas turned to see Dean standing in the kitchen looking a little upset. “Baby, let me explain.”

“Dean--”

“No offense, Dimitri, but let Cas explain.”

Cas took a deep breath and started explaining what his dad told him. By the time he had finished Dean said, “Go. He’s gotta be exhausted. May I ask though, if he knows how to do yours, do you know his?”

He nodded. “Yes. We taught each other our jobs in case we ever found mates or something else happened and work still needed to be done.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “Go. I’ll be okay. It’ll give me and Sam some time to catch up anyway without the Alpha distractions.”

He laughed and kissed him deeper. “I love you.”

“I love you. Tell Gabriel to stop being Superman all the damn time. If he needed your help he could have come to you yesterday.” He smirked teasingly. “All you’ve been doing is being a lazy bum anyway.”

He smirked at him. “Lazy bum, huh?” He nodded. “Okay. I’ll remember that.” He walked upstairs, leaving Dean and Dimitri in the kitchen. Dean smiled at the Alpha. “Good morning.”

“Morning. Everything good?”

“Everything’s amazing. How badly did Gabriel mess up with Sam and should I try to help?”

“Um...I don’t think it’s not fixable.”

“Anything’s fixable if you take the time--”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too.”

Dean turned with Dimitri and saw Kali wobbling into the room. He watched her pour herself a cup of coffee and he groaned. "Well, what you did isn't fixable because you lost his trust.” He walked to where she stood and took the coffee carafe from her.

“Hey, what are you doing?!”  
“You’re pregnant, Kali. You should know you can’t have caffeine.” He tilted his head and said, “No offense honey, but I can see why he let Michael off. He's blood. You're just the cheating whore who broke his heart but not before damaging him for anyone else before you left."

She growled, “We’ll see what Gabriel has to say about this.” She stormed upstairs and they heard a door slam.

Dean sighed. “Should I have not said anything?”

He shook his head. “No. You’re family, Dean and what you said wasn’t a lie. He’s been seeing his old therapist you know.”

“Who? Gabriel?”

He nodded. “He’s trying to get past hearing the insults when he and your brother are trying...”

He nodded. “Good for him. He really wants Sam to...”

“Good morning.”

They turned and smiled at Sam. “Good morning, Sam,” Dimitri said. “Gabe wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry he wasn’t here when you got up, but he had to go into the office.”

Sam sighed. “Okay.”

Dimitri eyed Dean and Dean nodded. He walked over to the carafe and poured himself some coffee as Dimitri walked upstairs. “So, Sammy, want some coffee?”

“Please?”

He poured him a mug and handed it to him. “So, how’s it been staying here?”

He sipped the coffee and looked at his brother. “I’m bored out of my mind.”

He laughed. “Me too. I have an idea. Cas is going to go into the office today to lessen Gabriel’s load--”

“Wait, he’s not lying to me about that?”

“Why would he lie about that?” he asked.

He shrugged. “Because I’m just a dumb kid, Dean. There are almost thirteen years between us...he probably thinks--”

“Stop it,” Dean told him. “You’re not stupid. Don’t pretend like you are.”

“It’s true!”

“Sam, he’s messed up! Kali really messed him up. If you knew anything about--”

“He won’t talk to me!”

“Because he doesn’t know how to tell you that he doesn’t believe he’s good enough for you or any omega at all. Kali put that into his head. That he’s the ugly one. That his sense of humor--”

“Isn’t funny. That he’s the family embarrassment.”

They looked at Cas as he came down dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt and leaf-green tie. Dean smiled. “You look good, Alpha.”

“Thank you, Sweetheart.” He kissed him. He looked at Sam. “If my brother has decided to show interest in you then it’s not to scratch an itch or anything it’s because he wants to be with you. And so what if there’s an age difference? I can tell you that Gabriel doesn’t see it when you’re together so you shouldn’t either.”

“I wouldn’t be thinking about it if he had just told me why we stopped...”

“You stopped because his self-esteem is so shot that as much as you’re a distraction, Sam, you also bring up the hurtful and degrading things Kali said to him because he didn’t forgive her and take her back.”

He sighed. Cas said goodbye to Dean and left with his father. Now, alone in the house, except for Kali, Dean turned his eyes to Sam. “Hungry?”

“Are you allowed to cook in this kitchen? The way Naomi is I wouldn’t think you’re allowed to do anything.”

He laughed. “Naomi’s not allowed to boss me around. If she tries she has to handle the wrath of Castiel.”

“Which you may want to rethink your choice of Alpha.”  
Sam looked up to see Kali waddling into the kitchen. “Why’s that?”

“Because Gabriel won’t tell his mother off like Castiel will.”

“What makes you say that, Kali?” Sam asked, challenging. “Because he didn’t do the same for you?”

She shrugged.

“Well, I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but we’re different people and from what I heard you weren’t out to be with the man but the influence his family could give you.”

She grunted and stomped upstairs again. He sighed. “I have no idea what in the flying hell that man saw in her.”

Dean shrugged. “I have no idea. I never asked. You could see if Gabriel will.”

He shrugged. Dean groaned and started making eggs. Sam sighed. “Sorry. It’s just...do you think that me telling him I wasn’t...experienced could have contributed to him backing off?”

"Sammy, more than likely it had nothing to do with you and your inexperienced Omega insecurities and everything to do with his own insecurities." He leaned on the counter. "Okay, think of it this way. You are a member of one of the richest families in the world. You've got an excellent job that's been carved out for you. All you had to do was go to college and get the degree and the position is yours." He started scrambling them the way Sam liked them. "And then you meet this girl. She's beautiful. Dark hair, eyes and beautiful dark skin. You think you've hit the jackpot. You start dating and everything is going great. Then about a year or two out of college you get married and everything's great. About 2 years ago, things start getting rocky and you don't know why. She won't talk to you but you've stopped having sex and everything. Then 8 months ago you discover why everything's changed. She never wanted you. She wanted your family influence, but not you. She wants to be with your brother, your oldest brother.”

Dean sighed. "As her last parting shots to you she tells you everything that is wrong with you and how Michael is SO much better in bed than you are. How any other Alpha is better than you. That they could protect her better than you. And that you'd be better off not putting another Omega through what you did her."

Sam sighed. "She did all that?"

He nodded. "Sammy, you have to realize that Kali was the only one that Gabe was with too and that blew up in his face. _BIG TIME_. He's questioning everything now. From what Cas has told me he wants to be with you, but he doesn't want to be a disappointment to you either. He likes you a lot and that scares the hell out of him."

He exhaled. “So how do I build an Alpha’s self-esteem?”

* * *

**GABRIEL**

 

Gabriel exhaled, rubbing his forehead, trying to rid himself of the migraine that about to barge it’s way behind his eyes. In the last 3 days he’s had maybe 9-12 hours of sleep and he was exhausted. Anytime he got exhausted he got migraines. He looked around Michael and Raphael were sitting around the large conference table in his office.

His office door clicked open and he looked up to see Hael walk into the room. “What is it, Hael?”

"Your wife's on the phone."

"My wife? I don't have a wife...not anymore. I have an ex-wife and tell her I'm a little damn busy for her petty bullshit right now."

"She says it's important."

He growled as he picked up the phone, "What do you want Kali?"

"Gabriel, you have to do something!"

He rolled his eyes. "What? Macy's run out of the sweater you wanted to buy my mother for Christmas?"

"No! Dean's being unbelievably mean to me,” she cried. “And that stupid nitwit of a brother of his thinks he knows--”

“Watch it, Kali,” he warned. “I may have never raised my voice or asserted my dominance, but don’t you _**dare**_ insult Sam Winchester. You will quickly lose your argument. I care a lot about him so watch your step.”

“Gabe, Sam tried to say that I was only with you for the family influence--”

“And what about that isn’t true, Kali?”

She gasped appalled, "And then he says you didn't forgive me because I was a cheating whore--"

"He's not lying, Kali. You are and thanks to you I can't move on with the man I want to move on with because of the shit you threw at me before you left me for my brother. Which by the way, how did that go for you?"

She slammed the phone done in his ear. He looked at the receiver on his end and shrugged, looking at his brothers. “She hung up on me.”

Michael smirked, "Not catering to her anymore huh? Defending her when the family is being mean?"

He shook his head, "No. She can't fight her own battles at this point. That’s what Missouri says. She told me that I have to stop feeling sorry for her. She created her own problems.”

“Especially when she attempts to insult your second chance, right?” Raphael teased affectionately.

He smiled. “There is that. You know Missouri said something to me the other day when I was having my session."

"What's that?" Raphael asked.

"That in a way Michael was a victim too, like me."

Michael vehemently shook his head in disagreement. "No, I wasn't. What I did is unforgivable. I don't even know why you forgave me."

"I forgave you because you're my big brother and I love you. You know though what she said made sense. Biologically speaking you weren't in your right mind when Kali showed up. She could have walked away when she realized when you were in your rut like that, but she didn't. She took advantage of your Rut to see if Hannah saying you were "incredible" in bed had been true."

"But she was in Heat. You can't blame--"

"She became in Heat _AFTER_ the first time they slept together,” Gabe reminded them. “She was in control of herself up until then, which means she could have walked away. We all know that after a certain amount of days an Alpha cannot be responsible for their actions if an Omega insists on intercourse to happen. It’s written in our laws for Christ’s sake.”

They did know that.

The law was written about 100 years ago to prevent Alphas from being accused of rape when they were in the middle of their rut when it was the strongest when instinct took over the most.

“Where are we?” Cas asked as he walked into his brother’s office.

“Hey,” Gabriel said. “I didn’t think you were coming in until next Monday.”

“That was before I realized that you were cleaning up Lucifer’s mess.” He put his briefcase down on the table. “Any deals fall through because of his crap?”

Raphael nodded. “So far only three.”

Dimitri nodded. “Good. Three we can deal with. Three we can easily get back.”

“So let’s do this,” Gabriel said and they got down to work.

* * *

At 12:15, Cas’ cell phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pants’ pocket. He looked at the display and smiled. He tapped the message icon.

 

**[From Dean]: Hey, Angel, so Sam and I were thinking of bringing our family Alphas some lunch. What do you all want?**

 

Castiel chuckled, “Hey, Gabe, you know how you were saying earlier that you think you keep digging your hole deeper with Sam?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

He flipped the phone toward him and Gabriel read the message and his heart thundered in his chest. “Where are they thinking of going?”

Cas texted him back and smiled when he got another message back.

 

**[From Dean]: We were thinking of the Empire Diner on 59 th Street. Sound good, Alpha, burger, and fries?**

 

“Hey, guys, dad, Sam and Dean are going to the Empire Diner for burgers and fries for lunch. Is there a particular type of burger you want?”

“Ooh!” Dimitri exclaimed happily. “Those smothered steak burgers!”

They gave Cas their orders and he typed them to Dean. And then typed his own.

 

**[To Dean]: I’ll have the double cheeseburger, you know what I like on them. Gabe’ll have the grilled beef and mushroom burger.**

**[From Dean]: You got it, Angel. Love you.**

**[To Dean]: Love you more.**

 

Cas sat his phone on the table and went back over the folder he was reading. His phone buzzed next to him and he glanced at the message and smiled. It just simply said, “Not possible.” His lips slid into a soft smile and he went back to the folder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with the Novak Men at Novak International.
> 
> You learn what happened to John
> 
> And you get a glimpse what Michael's like when he doesn't have the weight of guilt on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be one chapter but a particular scene that went into the next chapter got away with me (but I had a lot of fun writing it) and made it longer so I broke it up into 2.
> 
>  
> 
> Story Definition: Manifest: The first presentation of an Alpha or Omega. It's the first rut or heat of the designation.

**SAM**

 

They stepped out of the yellow taxi and Sam looked up at the beautiful skyscraper of limestone and glass windows. He had never thought he’d be in this city, standing outside one of the most upscale businesses in the world. He knew from the newspapers and tabloids that there was no one who didn’t know who the Novaks were. He even remembered hearing about Gabriel’s divorce and the ‘affair’ Kali had had with Gabriel’s older brother, Michael.

He wouldn’t even know how Gabriel felt then. How it felt to know his brother and the woman he had thought he loved enough to not betray him, but obviously she didn’t love him. Sam didn’t know how she couldn’t love him. He’d known the guy for a week and he cared about him more than he ever cared about anyone. “Wow...” he whispered. “Where's their offices?”

Dean handed the cabbie the $20 dollar bill and gripped the paper takeout bags in his hand. “Um...it’s twenty-two floors. Gabe’s office is the first executive floor on the eighteenth floor.”

“Do we just walk to the front desk or walk to the elevators?”

Dean chuckled, “I have no idea. This is the first time I’ve been to his office and it’s fucking cold out here.” They walked into the vestibule that was through the first set of doors. He pulled the phone out of his black wool coat. He quickly shot a text to his mate.

 

 

Upstairs, in the 18th-floor executive suite, Cas’ phone buzzed again. He saw the message from Dean and looked at it. He read the message:

 

**[From Dean]: Hey, Alpha, we’re downstairs in the lobby and we’re currently being eagle-eyed by the receptionist, Tessa. I think she thinks we’re lost. Will one of you very handsome businessmen mind coming down to escort us upstairs?**

 

He chuckled. “Hey, Gabe, Sam and Dean are downstairs. Wanna come with me? Give your migraine a few minutes.”

He chuckled. He could never hide the fact that he was in pain from Cassie. “Sure. We’ll be back in a few. Raph, don’t touch my putting green set or I’ll fling you out the window.”

“Sure, Gabe,” Raph muttered as he highlighted something he wrote on his legal pad.

Downstairs, Sam and Dean watched as Cas still looking dapper in his suit and Gabe who was dressed in a double-breasted white pinstriped black suit with a golden tie and handkerchief looked amazing in his humbled opinion. He leaned toward Dean and whispered, “Is that allowed?”

“Is what allowed?” Dean whispered.

“For a man to look that damn good in a suit?”

Dean laughed softly. “Ten to one says that if he’s anything like his brother he looks even better out of it.”

The quick flash of Gabriel naked had slick gushing slightly. He moaned softly. “You’re a jerk.”

“Bitch,” he murmured. He smiled at Cas, but the man had been distracted by the receptionist.

“Mr. Novak, I apologize. I called security--”

“For what?” Gabriel asked. “They’re supposed to be here.”

“They are?!”

Castiel nodded. “The guy in the black wool coat is my mate, Dean, and that’s his brother, Sam.”

Gabe slapped his hand on the elegant cherry wood desk and said, “Next time don’t be so judgmental, Tessa.”

“Sorry, Mr. Novak.”

Castiel sighed. “I knew there was something I was forgetting to do before Dean came to the offices.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll go to Henriksen in security and have him make up badges for them like he did mom.” Gabriel smiled at both Omegas. “Hey, guys, sorry you had to wait.”

“It’s okay.” Sam studied the Alpha. He looked tired and like he was in pain. “You okay? You look tired.”

“I am tired,” Gabriel said. “I’m glad you decided to come with your brother.”

He smiled. “I’m really glad I did too.” _Especially to see you in that suit._ “Kinda feeling self-conscious in this building though and I’m only in the lobby.” It was a beautiful building. The shiny marble floors and rich ceramic walls. He’d never seen anything like it before. “This is an amazing building,” he said stepping into the elevator with them. “Has the company always been here?”

Gabe smiled. He was nervous. “No,” he answered. “Um...actually we relocated after 9/11. We had some structural damage with how close we were to the Towers. Dad found this building and thought it’d be perfect. He and Michael share the twenty-second floor for their office and Michael’s department. While the rest of us have the eighteenth through the twenty-first floor.”

Gabriel gently touched his lower back, ushering him out of the elevator after Cas and Dean who were holding hands. Sam thought it felt kinda intimate, the touch on his back and he liked it. “So, who’s on the twenty-first floor?” he asked.

“Well, formerly it’s Lucifer,” Castiel answered as he gently pulled Dean to the left. Gabriel and Sam following them.

“Formerly?” the young brothers questioned in unison.

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah, dad’s been murmuring something about his ass being fired when he decides to let him be back at work.”

“Uh-oh,” Sam murmured. “That doesn’t sound good.”

Castiel smirked. “If you don’t think it sounds good in English, you should hear it in Russian.”

Gabriel chuckled. He looked at Sam as they came to a set of tall cherry wood doors. “Go ahead and go inside, Sammy. I’ll be right there in a second. I gotta talk to Hael for a second.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He walked in with Cas and Dean. He gasped. “Oh, wow...that’s a view.”

Dimitri smiled. “That’s one of the reasons why he chose the eighteenth floor.” He looked at Sam and hugged him. “Hey, Sam.”

“Hi, Dimitri. Do you guys drink sodas?”

“Been known to,” Michael said, standing. He walked to Dean and Cas. “Let me help, please. I enjoy Coke or Pepsi, but I’ll also drink Dr. Pepper.”

“You haven’t had Dr. Pepper since you were seventeen and dad took us to the Yankees game and it came shooting out your nose,” Raphael pointed out.

Castiel laughed. “Oh! I almost forgot about that. Gabriel was in so much trouble with mom after that.”

“For what?” Sam asked passing out fries to the guys.

“Because Gabe was on his usual role of making his brothers laugh.” Dimitri smiled affectionately. “He usually kept his jokes up until one of them shot something out of their noses from laughing so hard.”

“Michael and Cassie lost most of the time,” Gabriel said coming into the room. He slid something to Sam.

Sam looked down at the number on the back of the business card. “What’s this?”

“The number to my personal line.”

Sam smiled, pleased. He knew he was giving off the scent of pleased Omega but he really didn’t care. He had hoped that his young Omega tendencies hadn’t ruined anything and if Gabe giving him his personal number at work meant anything then he hadn’t.

“Hey, Gabe, where’s that ball set game you had in here last?” Michael asked.

Gabriel smirked. He walked across the room to a door and pulled a box from the top shelf. “You gotta remember, the last time we played with it, I was married and she hated that I was so ‘childish’.”

Dean smiled and tossed him his burger. “That’s the best part about you. That you know how to have fun.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

“Hey!” Michael said sounding offended. “I can be fun.”

“Not the way I heard it,” he said. “Something about ever since you became a dad...”

Michael picked up 2 fries and chucked one at each of his little brothers. “I hate both of you.”

Gabriel shrugged. “It’s true.” He saw the mock glare and defended his position, “Hey, we said you used to be fun until you started having kids.” He slid in next to Sam at the conference table. “And besides, ever since that thing with Kali I think you’ve gotten too serious.”

Castiel smiled. “He’s right, Mike. I love you, but if the one that was hurt the most besides your wife can forgive you for what you did don’t you think you should forgive yourself?”

Sam nodded. “You really should. That’s what caused our dad to become an alcoholic.”

In that moment the entire room fell silent.

Sam looked around. He looked at Dean. “Was dad the wrong subject?”

“No,” Dean told him. “No one’s ever asked me about him. I don’t think they know if they should or not.”  
“Oh,” Sam said.

“Do you mind talking about your dad?” Gabriel asked.

“No,” Sam shook his head. “He’s dead anyway.”

“Dad died?” Dean asked in shock.

Sam exhaled. “I was going to tell you, but...things happened.”

“How did he die?”

“Car accident,” Sam told him. He looked at Gabriel. “Remember when I told you it took me two years to get here?”

He nodded. “Right.”  
“Well, when I turned fifteen I manifested and dad wasn’t happy that he had another ‘Bitch’ for a son and was going to sell me like he had sold Dean to Abaddon. However, instead of taking me to the school where Dean was he was going to sell me to an Alpha associate of his. Azazel. I heard them making the bargain one night when I couldn’t sleep and that night I decided to leave.”

He sighed. “I packed a bag, stole all of dad’s money he kept in that stupid jar on the mantle in the living room and left. I went to Bobby’s and he gave me a crappy car but it got me to Chicago and that’s where I got stuck.”

“Stuck?” Michael asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. I ran out of money. So, I stayed in Chicago and worked two jobs until I had enough that I felt confident enough to be on the road. However, it’d been a year since I’d been home and Bobby called me and told me that dad died and so I went back.” He looked at Dean. “Remind me later to give you something when we get back to the house.”

“Okay. Was the car accident because he was drinking?”

“Yes and no,” Sam answered. “Yes, because dad was drunk driving but no because a semi T-boned him. He died on impact.”

Dean exhaled. “Couldn’t have happened to a better asshole,” he muttered.

Castiel kissed his hair. “I’m sorry, Baby.”

“Don’t be,” he said. “At least he can’t come to find us and try to extort money from me because of you guys.” He kissed Cas’ lips. “Besides, I think I lucked out in the in-law department.” He shrugged, wrinkling his nose. “Well, except maybe a few in-laws could be returned.”

“Speaking of in-laws,” Sam said and looked at the Novaks. “What’s with Lilith and Hannah? Are all Novak Omegas supposed to be like that? Because I gotta say Muriel and Dean don’t act like that.”

Michael smiled. “Well, um...Hannah’s my fault and her father’s fault. Zachariah’s not a very nice man. Her sister Anna acts the same way. Zachariah’s a very traditional Alpha. And the reason it’s my fault is because of what I did to her nine months ago. She believes that the family blames her because I was weak.”

Sam watched his eyes drop to the box with his burger in it. He took the fry from Gabriel and tossed it at Michael. “Seriously, dude. Stop blaming yourself. You’re like really fucking depressing.”  
The entire room erupted into laughter. Gabe bumped his shoulder. “Good one, Sammy.”

“Thanks.” He watched as his temple twitched. “Do you have a headache?”

“Migraine,” he told him. “They happen when I haven’t gotten much sleep.”

“You know, Hannah uses heating pads for her migraines.”

“You’re not supposed to,” Sam informed him. “For home remedies, it’s cold packs or caffeinated coffee.”

“Who told you that?”

“Dean did when he was fifteen,” Sam said. “About a week before he left. It’s how he got rid of my headaches.”

They continued to eat and make small talk. As the eating began winding down, Dean and Sam were hysterically laughing as Michael said, “I kid you not, I thought I was going to have a coronary. Here were my baby brothers sliding down that marble staircase on a mattress and Gabe’s surfing down it while Castiel is the navigator. And all I could think was of the one phrase that dad always said...”

“You had one job,” the other 3 Novaks recited perfectly in Dimitri’s slight Russian accented voice.

“You have to admit all the times we did that we only broke that really fucking ugly vase mom kept on the end table in the living room.”

“Oh, God!”Michael cringed. “Did you know that Lilith has put Lucifer on the hunt for the damn replica of that ugly thing?”

“Good for her,” Gabriel muttered. “The asshole deserves a wife with no taste.”

Raphael laughed. “I always wondered what her family has to be like. I mean Lucifer and Lilith never had a wedding like the rest of us so we’ve never met the Van Brandts.”

“Lucifer and Lilith aren’t married?” Sam asked.

“Nope,” Raphael popped the ‘P’.

“Well, no wonder she’s submissive. She has no say in her life.”

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked.

“I read in my Omega classes in high school that being married isn’t a necessity but don’t expect respect or a say in what happens in your life with your mate. Now, if you’re married and mated then you’re on equal footing. At least you’re supposed to be because being mated and married usually means that the Alpha and Omega has exchanged bites.”

“That’s very true,” Dimitri said. “Except with me.” He showed his neck.

“I have one,” Michael, Raphael, and Castiel said in unison as they showed their respective bites.

“Did you?” Sam asked.

He nodded his head. “I did, yes.”

“You don’t know?”

“No.” He showed his neck. “I got the Unmating Procedure done a month after I filed for divorce.” He looked at his brother. “I don’t recommend it. It hurts like a motherfucker.”

“Why’d you do it?”

“Because I didn’t want a constant reminder of it.” He sighed. “I think it helped me be able to move on.” His eyes drifted to Sam’s.

“By the way, sorry if Dean and I caused problems for you earlier. I wasn’t aware she called you like a 5-year-old tattles.”

He laughed softly. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve been dealing with Kali’s bullshit for twelve years.”

Raphael smiled. “I gotta admit though it’s nice to hear him defend someone else on that phone now.”

Sam smiled, blushing a little. “You defended me?”

“I did,” he said just as softly.

“Speaking of your ex,” Dimitri said. “There’s something we need to discuss.” He looked at Gabriel. “If you don’t want Sam--”

“He can listen in,” Gabriel told him. “What’s up?”

“Michael, you may want to talk to Hannah and see how she feels about raising the baby just the two of you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Didn’t she tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Kali’s going back to India after the baby’s born. She said she was going to give the baby to you and Hannah and leave as soon as she was well enough to go.”

Gabriel’s jaw fell open. “You’re kidding?”

He shook his head. “Nope.” He looked at both boys. “I told her I’d give her money if that was her final decision to help her get a jump-off.”

“Huh,” Michael muttered. “I wonder if Hannah would be willing to raise the baby?”

“Talk to her. If not we’ll think of something,” Dimitri told him. “I promise.”

Michael nodded. They finished their lunches and Sam and Dean began cleaning up. Dimitri looked at Castiel. “Why don’t you go show Dean your office on the nineteenth floor?”

Cas nodded. He looked up at Dean. “Wanna see it?”

“Of course I do.”

Dimitri looked at Gabriel. “I’m gonna go make an appearance upstairs. I’ll see you boys at home.” He looked at Dean and Sam. “Thank you for lunch and don’t tell Naomi. She likes to think she has a say over what I eat.”

Sam shrugged. “You’re welcome and I don’t talk to Naomi unless I have to. Which by the way she may be mad at me.”

“Why?” All 5 Novak men asked in unison.

“Because I very politely told her to do her own damn laundry because I wasn’t going to touch her husband’s underwear.” He shook his head. “Last I checked doing chores, the ones she’s supposed to do is her job, not mine.”

Dimitri laughed softly. “Good for you.”

Raphael gave Gabe a huge smile. “I told you that he wouldn’t be submissive to impress anyone like Kali was, Man.”

Sam shook his head. “Nope. It’s not my job, I’m not doing it.”

The Novaks, Dean included since he was one, quickly began to clear out of Gabriel’s office. Dean had told Sam to stay there in the office with Gabe and he’ll be down to pick him up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and steamy between Sam and Gabe again when they're left alone.
> 
> Some sexy fluff Destiel.

As the brothers, Dean and Dimitri filed out, Sam sighed and turned to Gabriel. “How was your burger?”

“It was really good. Thank you.” He kissed his temple. “I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.” He followed Gabriel over to the couch that was in the office. The Alpha laid his head back, closing his eyes. “Do you have ice packs and some headache meds?”

“In the top drawer of my desk is the prescription I use when they get this bad.”

Sam walked over and pulled the top drawer open. He read the instructions and popped one into the palm of his hand. “Where’s your mini-fridge, Babe?”

Gabriel heard the term of endearment and smiled. Maybe he hadn’t screwed up so bad. “Behind my chair, black enamel. The freezer is next to it.”

“Ahh...found it.” He pulled it open pulled out bottled water, then grabbed a cold compress from the freezer. He walked back over, hands loaded with remedies. “Oh, Gabe...”

He sighed. “I know not very strong Alpha-y of me.”

Sam slid onto the coffee table that was in front of it. “I wasn’t going to say that at all.” He twisted the cap off the water and dropped a pill into his hand and handed him the bottle. After Gabe had swallowed the pill, Sam said gently, “Lay back, Alpha.”

Gabe laid down and sighed. Sam stood and laid the compress gently over his eyes. He smoothed back his hair and on a whim bent forward, taking his mouth softly. The man moaned into his mouth and Sam allowed him to take control. The Alpha pushed the compress off his forehead and gently pulled the man down with him, deepening the kiss. He tucked Sam between him and the couch.

Sam’s body ignited as he felt the warmth from the Alpha and himself encase them in a molten heat. He wrapped his arms around his neck and allowed the man to do what he wanted. He didn’t know how far Gabriel was going to be okay going but he had decided while he and Dean talked and explored downtown New York City that he’d go at the Alpha’s pace, whatever that was. He moaned when the Alpha pushed his hand under his shirt to touch skin and Sam seriously thought his entire nerve endings were going to implode.

Gabriel slowly pulled back. When their lips disconnected they made a soft smacking sound. He looked down into his hazel eyes, breathing heavily. Dear God, the Omega was absolutely beautiful. As he continued to stare into his face, memorizing every curve and dip of the masterpiece then moved back to his eyes. The look in Sam’s eyes...it hit him like a Mac truck. He’d never seen that look in Kali’s eyes. Ever. He didn’t even know if he could actually describe what it was, what it meant. He knew how it felt to see it in Sam’s eyes though like he could conquer the world. He tentatively reached out and touched his cheek, his eyes never leaving his face.

Sam looked into his eyes and whispered, “Do we...stop?”

He shook his head slowly and dipped his head down for a very deep kiss. “Don’t move,” Gabriel whispered. He pushed himself off the couch and walked to his door.

He turned the lock and went to a large bookcase where an iPod dock with an iPod in it sat. He pressed play and a soft romantic song by Ed Sheeran filled the room and Gabriel pulled his jacket off. He untied his tie and tossed it over the coat. He pulled his shoes off and pulled the shirt from his waistband.

Sam pulled his shoes off and pushed himself up the couch. Gabriel moved over him, hesitating. Sam smiled up at him. “If you’re not sure, Alpha, we can stop. I’m still going to be here.” He shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere...if you still want me?”

“Always,” Gabriel whispered against his lips before he reclaimed his mouth.

Sam moaned softly and spread his legs a little, letting the Alpha fall between them. He groaned when their clothed groins bumped. He wanted to touch him, all over, but he didn’t dare to. So he just wrapped an arm around his back and the other in his hair, encouraging the Alpha. As their mouths moved over each other, the kiss and the moment got hotter and hotter.

Needing a moment, Gabriel stopped, pressing his forehead to Sam’s. Sam knew it wasn’t like before, he was breathing differently than before. “Are you okay?” Sam asked softly.

He nodded, his mouth falling open as breathing was an effort. “I want you, Sam. More than I’ve ever wanted anyone in my life before. Please, believe that.”

“I do,” he said caressing him. “I do.” He looked into his eyes. “Let me show you.”

“Show me what?” he panted.

“How much I want you,” he answered. He gently pushed him to sit up and he straddled him. “Do I have your per--”

“Stop that,” he barked. “You don’t have to be all formal and shit. I don’t want that.” He tucked his hand behind his neck and whispered against his lips before taking them in a head-dizzying kiss, “Never did...”

Without another word, Sam fell into the kiss and began unbuttoning his shirt, praying that this time that demonic bitch didn’t ruin another moment. He pulled it off his shoulders and let Gabe do the rest as he kissed down his neck.

“Ahh...” Gabriel gasped. “You know for an Omega who’s never done this before...oh, shit...” he murmured when his tongue hit the sensitive mating gland. They had told him at the hospital that the procedure would cause the gland to be more sensitive than it usual was.

Sam jerked back and looked down at him. “What--”

“Nothing,” Gabe told him, pulling his shirt off. “Baby, that was a good thing.” He took his lips softly, then dropped them to his neck, going around to his Adam’s apple and down his chest.

“Oh...” he moaned.

He moved open mouthed kisses down his chest and without even thinking about what he was doing, Sam began rocking back and forth on him, the friction feeling heavenly. The friction causing slick to pour from his hole, down his thighs. He tipped his head back and moaned loudly, “Oh, Gabe...”

Call it the Alpha in him taking over, but something seemed to have snapped inside of him and instead of being hesitant for this part, he followed instinct on what the Omega wanted the most. He unbuttoned his jeans and gently jerked them wide. He pushed a hand into Sam’s boxers gently and took him in his hand.

Taking that as a cue that it would be okay if he did the same, Sam unbuckled the black belt at the button. He let each side of the belt fall naturally and he worked the button and the zipper. “Oh, God, Gabe...” he moaned loudly. “Don’t...stop...please.”

He wasn’t sure he could not now anyway. Not with the Omega writhing above him the way he was, moaning loud enough that he was for sure that if the music wasn’t playing Hael’d know exactly what they were doing in here.

He inched the zipper down in case the Alpha stopped him. When he didn’t he spread the black pinstripe slacks apart at the opening and pushed his hand into the Alpha’s boxers. His hand was stopped just as he caressed the sensitive skin of his erection. His eyes met a pair of hazy golden ones that were beginning to rim slightly with red. “Do you want to stop?”

Not trusting his voice at first, he shook his head. He cleared his throat. “Give me...”

_You’re too small…._

_Compared to you, Michael’s like a horse._

Knowing that look from a few days before, Sam pulled his hand from Gabe’s boxers and took his face with both hands. “Hey, look at me.”

He closed his eyes and didn’t look at the Omega.

“Gabriel, look at me,” Sam said more forcefully.

The Alpha raised his eyes. Sam smiled. “I want you, Gabriel. I just want you. Sex isn’t a must for me. It could be an amazing distraction and an even more incredible way for us to express our feelings to one another, but it’s not a top priority, maybe it’s because I’ve never done it before, but I’ve never wanted a relationship that centers around sex.” He kissed him. “And I connected with you. For the first time in my life I can say that about someone. I’ve connected with you on a level I never knew was possible with an Alpha. If it takes me the rest of our lives together to prove to you you are the most amazing man in the world then so be it. I will do it until you’re a hundred and five and sucking food out of a straw.”

Gabriel laughed softly, his ex-wife’s horrible words dropping away like shattered glass. The tight ball in his stomach loosened and he kissed him. Sam fell into the kiss and let the Alpha take it. Their tongues tangled, their gasps embraced. Sam broke the kiss and started cascading kisses down his cheek, chin, neck, and chest. He placed open mouth kisses all the way down his chest.

He stood and looked down at him. He kissed him deeply and sloppily. He tucked his fingers into the waistband of the already undone pants and with one swift jerk pulled them off and dropped them to the floor, soon his boxers joined him. He looked down at the half-naked, sexy as fucking Hell Alpha who was looking up at him unsure. He dropped to his knees and looked at the large member in front of him. _How in the hell could Kali find something wrong with this?_ It looked absolutely perfect. From the tip, knot and the balls it was beautiful.

Not even Sam’s fantasies could have come up with something so perfect.

It was long, about 8 1/2” maybe. Smooth. The knot was large and it sat perfectly where it was supposed to and Sam wondered if when they have sex and he knots him and it inflates would he have one of those shaky, lose your mind kind of orgasms he read about in the Alpha-Omega sex book he bought?

“Sam?” he asked as he looked at him as he stared down at his erection as if it was the Holy Grail. “You know if it bothers--”

Sam looked into his eyes. “Shut up, Alpha.” He gently took him in his hand. When he did, Gabriel jerked. “You okay?”

He nodded. “It’s been a while.”

“How long?” Sam asked, just holding it. It felt nice in his hand that’s for sure.

“Um...almost three years, I think.” Why was he just holding it? Why was he admiring it as if it was the greatest thing since the Smartphone? Didn’t he know it was too small? That he wasn’t hung like Michael?

Sam firmed his grip and watched the perfection as he slowly started working him. He heard the Alpha release a shuddery gasp as he started to get a better pace with his hand movement. He bent his head down and tested the Alpha by licking the tip of him.

Gabe jackknifed slightly and moaned, loudly, “Holy shit, Sam!”

He put his lips over the tip and came back up and he could have sworn Gabe whimpered. He was going to enjoy this though. He’d never given anyone a blowjob before and he had read that giving your Alpha a blowjob can be just as enjoyable for you as for the Alpha. Plus, he wasn’t going to rush it either. He’s never done this before and if he rushed, he’d get nervous and probably mess it up or worse, hurt him. He kept a steadying hand around the base of the erection, just above his knot as he slid his mouth down until it hit his hand and came back up.

Desire raced through his veins at every sloppy wet inch that Sam’s mouth slid down his cock. His head was swimming with need, want. He wanted to be pounding in him like a wild wolf given free rein. He needed to be inside of him. Not for the lust he felt but to just complete...the bond. Oh, Jesus. That sounded like a damn Omega romance novel.

Okay, he’d be lying if he said he’d never experienced a blowjob before. In the early days of his and Kali’s relationship he used to get them all the time. However, he had never experienced one like this before. It was like Sam was admiring, savoring and enjoying every fleshy inch of him. He’d never been pleasured like this before. “Oh…! Fuck...Sam!”

Sam slid down his cock again and this time hollowed his cheeks out before he hummed. The Alpha above him screamed again. He came off the cock with a pop and went to the underside and licked up like an ice cream cone. He flicked his tongue over the Alpha’s slit and the man moaned. More slick gushed and he could have sworn his jeans hugged more to his body. He whimpered. Any more of that and he wouldn’t be able to breathe. He pulled off him and looked down. “Alpha forgive me,” he murmured.

Through Gabriel’s sex haze he heard Sam apologize and opened his eyes. What met him was the sweetness of Omega arousal and his brain began to swim as hormones attempted to take over. He saw the Omega standing before him and watched as he quickly pulled his jeans off, along with his briefs. He took Sam in, every feminine, but masculine inch of him. With his clothes on you couldn’t tell the feminized points of him. The sharp curve to his hips that widened probably about 2 years ago when he manifested to accommodate children when he was ready for that. His eyes followed down to his cock and the Alpha smiled when he saw it almost completely erect. It was larger than he had heard and read Omega cocks to be, but for him it was perfect. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured.

“No...”

Gabriel took his hand and pulled him back down to him. “Beautiful.” He kissed him. “Absolutely perfect.” He kissed him again.

Sam smiled. “Thanks.” He blushed and knelt before Gabriel again. He took him in hand and Gabe sighed. “Lay back, Alpha. Let me make you come.” To demonstrate he took his tongue at the base of his cock and licked up, circling the knot and continued. He dropped his mouth to the knot and sucked on one side of it.

Gabriel jackknifed off the couch, screaming as he saw white spots. “Sam! Fuck!”

Remembering what he read in the sex book he found in an old bookstore in Chicago he scraped his top teeth over the one mound.

Lust exploded within Gabriel as the white spots became black. “Shit!” He breathed. Yep, this is the first time he’s been blown like this.

A sexy evil thought entered his mind and he reached around with his other hand and dipped his fingers into his gushing slick, immediately coating them. Keeping his hand around the Alpha’s cock, he leaned forward and put his slicked up fingers in his mouth.

The taste of Sam exploded on his tongue and he gently but swiftly pulled them from his mouth. He took Sam’s mouth instantly and they both moaned as the erotic taste was shared between them.

Gabriel had no idea what had gotten into him. He usually wasn’t this wanton or brazen while having sex, but he _needed_ the taste of Sam like he needed to breathe. “Come here, Sweetheart,” he requested and helped him stand. “Straddled me.” Gabriel helped him see what he meant until they were in the 69 position. He laid back and adjusted Sam. He moaned when he could smell the Omega’s arousal still and feel the warmth of his mouth as it came around his cock. “Baby, stop.”

Sam pulled up. “Wha..what?”

“Tell me if you like it,” he said and prayed his insecurities didn’t show. This was one of the ones Kali said he wasn’t good at.

He heard the uncertainty in his tone and knew this was a insecure area for him. “Okay.”

Gabe pulled his cheeks apart and seen the hole gushing like a waterfall. The only time he’d ever seen slick come that much was when Kali was in heat. “Damn, baby...” He caught the slick with his tongue before it slid completely down his ass. He licked it all the way up to his hole.

Heat and lust exploded all around him when he felt the Alpha’s tongue lick at him. “Oh...” he shuddered out. He moved his hands beside Gabe’s legs and bowed his head as he enjoyed the feeling of being licked into oblivion.

After the first few testing licks, Gabe dove in like a starving man to a feast. He licked, slurped and sucked at the Omega’s hole and lapping up the slick as it gushed out.

With each lick and slurp, it ignited something in Sam and he began moaning louder and louder. He gripped the fabric of the couch. “Oh, God, Gabe...that feels amazing!” He wrapped his mouth around Gabe’s cock and moaned.

The man screamed into his ass from the sensation and Sam groaned around his cock. There was no need to say anything more as they worked each other, until they were both a writhing mess, both heading for the same destination. Sam stopped sucking, but continued jerking Gabriel wildly. “Baby, I’m close!”

Gabe shifted and took Sam into his mouth. That was all he needed as the young Omega exploded into him, screaming his release as he hand fucked Gabriel. Soon, he was falling to moaning loudly as his cum shot into the back of Sam’s mouth. Sam kept his mouth around him as he milked Gabriel’s inflated knot.

Gabriel could have sworn he blacked out as his knot drained into the Omega’s mouth as he screamed. “Holy fuck...”

After the Alpha was finished, Sam pulled up and turned so that he was facing him. He straddled him at his torso and took his mouth deeply. Their tongues tangled as erotic saltiness from their releases exploded into each other’s mouths. Gabriel moaned and deepened the kiss. He pulled back, panting, desperately trying to catch his breath. He pressed his forehead to Sam’s as he tried to catch his breath. “Baby, that...that was amazing...”

“Mind-blowing is what it was,” Sam moaned and kissed him. He laid half on him, half on the couch and rested his head on Gabe’s chest. “I have to admit for my first sexual experience I don’t think it could have gotten any better.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed him. “I can honestly say mine wasn’t.”

Sam laughed. “That says so much for what your marriage was, Babe.” He rested his chin under his hand and looked at Gabe. “Be honest has it ever felt like that with Kali?”

He shook his head. “No,” he said emphatically. “I can say that was the most incredible moment of my life.” He looked down at him. “Next time I think I should ride out the orgasm inside of you.”

“Mmm,” He moaned and kissed him. “Absolutely.” Sam smiled. “I had a dream about you the other night.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “We were having sex and not the typical bang it out sex you see in pornos, this was...” he sighed. “I don’t even know...”

“Making love?” the Alpha suggested pressing his nose into his hair.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“That sounds fun.” He rolled onto his side and started caressing Sam’s side intimately.

“It was from what I remember.” He kissed his chest. “How’s your headache?"

Gabriel stopped and smiled. "Huh? Imagine that, they were right."

"About what?" Sam questioned.

"An orgasm can cure a migraine."

Sam laughed and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. "You may never need the prescribed meds again."

* * *

He and Castiel had gone into the elevator after leaving Gabriel’s office and while they waited only a few seconds it took to ride to the 19th floor, Cas stood behind him as they waited. He reached for Dean, shoving his hand down Dean’s jeans.

“Alpha!” Dean laughed.

He moved his hand around to his ass and pushed it further down in the jeans. He dipped his finger into Dean’s already dripping hole. “I want to fuck you...on every surface in my office.”

“Promise?” Dean moaned as Cas pushed his finger into him again.

The bell ding to say they were on the 19th floor and Cas pulled his hand out before anyone could see what they were doing. He smiled at Charlie. “Hey, Charlie.”

“Hey, Castiel.” She smiled at Dean. “Hi, Dean.”

He smiled. It was nice to know that the Alpha talked about him. “Hi, Charlie. How’s it going?”

“Good.”

Castiel smiled. “Why don’t you um...take an extended coffee break? I’ll text you when I need you.”

She looked between the 2 newly mated pair and smiled. “Absolutely.” She grabbed her jacket and called over shoulder. “Don’t break the furniture! You wouldn’t want to explain that to Raph.”

Cas laughed. “I don’t even know why I try to be discreet. She always knows.”

Dean laughed. He eyed Charlie’s desk and looked at Cas.

He shook his head. “No, Green Eyes. She’d kill me.”  
They walked into his office, Cas flipped the lock and had Dean against the door before he even had time to comment about the décor of the large office.

 

And that’s exactly what Cas had done. Fucked him on every surface in the office. They had fucked against the door, the wall, a couple of bookshelves. Currently, they were on the coffee table in the sitting area after fucking on the couch and the against the chair. Never in Dean’s life would he have ever thought he’d find an Alpha who couldn’t keep his hands off him once they began having sex.

Dean felt his gut tighten as his orgasm was building. “Alpha...Alpha...I’m gonna…” with a scream, he came against Cas’ mouth. “Oh…” he murmured coming down from the high. “Alpha…”

Castiel moved quickly between his legs and positioned himself, aligning his cock with Dean’s leaking hole. “Apologies if this is too rough.” He pushed into him with a grunt.

Dean gasped with the shock of the invasion, which was quickly replaced with pleasure as his Alpha bent forward and kissed him. The man began to gently pump in and out of him. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” Dean panted.

That was another thing. The man couldn’t stop saying ‘I love you’, especially during sex. Not that Dean would ever tire of hearing it. He loved knowing the man couldn’t keep his hands off him and that he couldn’t stop himself from telling him how much he loved him. The Alpha’s body pumped in and out of him at a steady pace now. Dean moaned, tilting his head back. “Oh, God...Cas!” he screamed.

From that scream, all that was heard between them was Dean’s cries, Cas’ moans, and their bodies mating. As Cas began to frantically pump in and out of him. He had no idea what it was, what this was. He’d heard about Alphas always wanting their Omegas, but this was something deeper, ran deeper than simple want. This was a need. He _needed_ to fuck Dean all over his office so that it smelt like him. He _needed_ to hold his hand under the dining table to let him know he was there or some shit. He _needed_ to express his love for him. It was like breathing. He did it without even thinking about it. Cas couldn’t explain it and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He just knew that he needed Dean, needed him by his side or within touch at all times. So, sue him.

Dean came with a scream as his orgasm crashed into him like a wave. Soon, Cas followed and the Alpha collapsed on top of him. Dean wrapped his arms around his back and held on as he evened his breathing. “Wow...I have no fucking clue what’s gotten into you since my Heat, Alpha, but I don’t think I really care.”

“Good, because we got two more surfaces to leave our mark.”

Dean sighed. “You do realize by the time you come home I’ll be exhausted, right?”

He shrugged lazily. “So, I’ll wake you up.”

Dean laughed. He pulled Cas’ face to look into his eyes. “I love you. I love you more than should ever be possible. I am so happy that my curiosity got the better of me that day because I got the best man in the world. I’m so glad you asked me to be yours because I will make sure you never regret that Cas. Ever.”

Cas rose up and sat Dean up. He touched his face lovingly. “Baby, I never could.” He kissed him soundly. “You’re my now, my future, my everything.”

Dean smiled and kissed him deeply.

Which fell into the next round on the coffee table.

 

 

An hour later, with Cas’ knot now connected, they both collapsed into the desk chair. Spent. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him closer. Dean gasped as the Alpha’s cock caressed his prostate. He cupped his arms around Cas’ arms. He tilted his head up at the man whom he loved more than breathing. “You wanna tell me what’s really going on?” He shifted his face so that he could look at him a lot better. He smiled and kissed his chin. “Come on, Cas. I know every inch of you very intimately. You’re wearing my bite. I know when there’s something else underneath the happy Alpha.”

Cas exhaled and kissed his nose. “I should have known I couldn’t keep it from you.”

“Talk to me.”

Castiel sighed. “I’ve been thinking a lot about Gabe and Kali. I know she’s a subject you don’t want to talk about while I’m inside of you, but it’s the circumstances of them I’m thinking about. Baby, I don’t want you to feel like you’d have to cheat. That I’m not pleasing you, making you happy. I think that would kill--”

“Cas, Sweetheart, Angel, you don’t have to fuck me into eternity to show me any of that, not that I’m complaining about being fucked at all, because that’d be stupid.” He kissed him soundly. “But Baby, I can look in your eyes and see that I’m the center of your universe. I can feel it when you hold me—now, or while watching TV or even at night—when you kiss me.” He smiled. You provide me with everything I’ve ever wanted: Security and most importantly, love. You love me.” He saw the doubt in his eyes and shook his head. “I know Gabriel loved Kali, but Kali didn’t love Gabe. She loved the last name. Not the man.”

He looked into his eyes. “I fell in love with the man.” He sighed. “I don’t know if you remember this, but I’ve seen you before.” He shrugged. “You probably didn’t even notice me. No one ever did.”

“Wha...what?”

He nodded. “It’s true. I did.” He sighed. “I had run away from Roman after he had given me the letter opener scar and was walking Central Park to clear my head. I remember I was walking one of the trails and I stopped. You were in a pair of khakis, polo shirt, and loafers. I stopped dead in my tracks.” He picked up one of Cas’ arms and placed it over his chest and said, “Something in here...just knew.”

He sighed. “I didn’t even know you were _**the**_ Castiel Novak. I just knew you were my dream come true.” He smiled and whispered, “When I did realize it was you I had already built a fantasy world with the hot guy in the park who would save me from Roman.” He sighed, the memories—good and bad—coming back. “When I did find out it was you I knew I had no chance in Hell. You were a Novak. You were with supermodels, socialites...there was no way you’d want me. Besides I thought you were with Meg. You were always seen together and one of the house Omegas that Roman employed told me that an engagement was imminent. So, I kept my crush to myself. Never telling anyone. Ever.

“Then Abaddon tells me almost a month ago that a longtime client was coming to the school...I asked who, she told me your name and then in the same breath told me I couldn’t be a part of it because of my previous Alphas. I was crushed, devastated. I had thought my only chance to have my own happily ever after had slipped away and all because I was a disappointment, an awful Omega.”

During Dean’s story, Cas’ knot had slipped from him. He straddled him. “Don’t you see, that there’s a difference between me and Kali. Sure, we may have come from the same school—technically, but there’s one thing that she never learned that Abaddon taught us.”

“What’s that?”

“It doesn’t matter if the Alpha cheats, the Omega’s not supposed to look at another Alpha or Beta man or woman the same way they look at their Alpha.” He kissed him. “I don’t want anyone else, Cas. You’ve been my Alpha even before you knew me. My heart and soul belongs to you. I can’t imagine my life with anyone else. If I haven’t told you enough, Castiel Novak, you’re the center of my universe. You’re my best friend, confidant. When something good happens in the day you’re the only one I want to tell and when something bad happens you’re the only one I want to help me through it--”

Castiel silenced him with a kiss. “I love you. I’m going to tell you that at least two times a day. If you don’t like it...too bad.” He kissed him again. “And I’m going to make love to you at least once a day.”

Dean smiled. “I told you I’m never going to complain, Angel. I just don’t want there to be secrets or untolds between us. If something’s bothering you I want to know about it just as much as you want to know when something’s bothering me, Sweetheart.”

He kissed him again, lingered over it this time. “As much as I hate to say this we should get dressed. You and Sam have to go home and stop distracting me and Gabe.”

He laughed and kissed him twice, soundly. Dean stood and began getting dressed. “So, do you think Sam and Gabe worked anything out?”

“Probably. Gabe hates tension. It makes him sick, literally. Usually, when Michael and Lucifer would fight he’d go hide in his room or in the attic. Somewhere where he didn’t have to hear it.” He exhaled. “Sometimes I wish Lucifer wasn’t such a fuck up.”

“I know, baby, but think of it this way, tomorrow we’re leaving to go up north to the castle for Christmas.” He smiled at him. “Your dad told me, and Lucifer and his family won’t be there.”

“Very true, My Love, very true.” He kissed him.

Both dressed and set, they headed back downstairs to Gabriel’s office.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sam make their intentions known.
> 
> Dean and Sam spend time Christmas shopping...it turns badly for Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I thought I would end this story soon, but decided against it. So, this story will go on for a while longer. 
> 
> The Christmas in Upstate will not have Lucifer. It'll all be some sexy sweet fun for both couples.

Dean and Cas stepped off the elevator outside Gabriel’s office. Music muffled it’s way through the door. Dean looked at Cas in confusion. “You don’t think they fought do you?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“The music has been on since you left. He even ignored me twenty minutes ago.”

He knew now that they weren’t still fighting. They were possibly doing something else. Cas smiled too. “I’m gonna text Gabe. No point in embarrassing your brother.”

 

 

  


Inside of Gabriel’s office, they were cuddling on the couch. Gabe was caressing his back and Sam had his head resting on his shoulder. He shifted and rested his chin on his hand which was resting on Gabriel’s chest. He released a sigh as he looked into his face. Gabriel heard the sigh and looked down at him. “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “Nothing,” he answered.

Gabriel tilted his chin. “You know if we’re going to have that relationship we talked about you gotta open up, Sammy. You gotta--”

“I’m afraid to ask!” Sam exclaimed sitting up. He sighed. “I’m afraid...I like you a lot and I mean _**a lot**_. I’m afraid I may be setting myself up to get my heartbroken.” He looked at Gabriel. “And trust me, you could so easily break my heart.” He exhaled. “I don’t want to read too much into what’s happening between us...or even if there is an us.”

Gabriel sat up and smiled at the young Omega. “Do you want there to be?”

He nodded. “More than anything.” He sighed again. “I have this inescapable feeling that I’m going to fall _extremely_ hard for you and it scares the crap out of me.”

Gabriel’s phone buzzed on the coffee table. He reached for it and saw it was Cas. He threw a text to him really quick telling them to give them about 5 minutes. “Sammy, baby,” he slid closer and took his face in his hands. “From the moment that we kissed there was an ‘us’.” He caressed his face. “From the moment you let me orally make love to you we became more than just an _‘us’_.” He kissed him deeply, dragging the kiss out. “There is absolutely no pressure, but I want you to be my Omega if you want me to be your Alpha.”

Without thinking, Sam lunged at him, possessing his mouth and knocking him back. He straddled him, kissing him passionately. He pulled back. “Yes. Absolutely, yes.”

Gabriel hugged him. “Mmm! Good.” He kissed him. “Best Christmas gift ever.” He looked up into his eyes. “So, does that mean you’ll let me take care of you?”

He nodded. “If I can do the same.”

Gabriel smiled and caressed his cheek. “Certainly.”

Sam smiled. “Okay.” He kissed him. “Let me guess, our brothers are waiting outside?”

He nodded. “You can let them in if you want.”

Sam smiled, kissing him.

"So...tonight…?" He asked standing. He walked to his desk.

"What about tonight?" Sam asked as he walked to the door.

"Will you sleep in my bed?"

Sam already had an answer for him but thought he'd tease. "I don't know," he replied. "Can we cuddle?"

He laughed softly and kissed him. "Anytime."

"Yes."

"Good,” he said. “Let our brothers in.”

He pulled the door open and stepped aside. Dean smiled, a teasing glint in his eyes. "Is it safe?"

He rolled his eyes. "If either of us were naked I sure as hell wouldn't have opened the door." He lifted a brow. "You ready to go home?"

He nodded. "However you and I are gonna go Christmas shopping.”

Sam blinked in surprise. “Christmas shopping?”

He nodded. “Is that okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I just haven’t celebrated it in about six years.”

Gabriel turned to him. “Really?”

He nodded. “Dad had never really celebrated and Dean was the only who cared, so...”

Both Novak brothers nodded. Gabriel pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He looked at Sam. “Besides presents please get some winter clothes. Like a jacket and stuff.”

“Promise,” he vowed, then kissed him.

* * *

Sam walked beside his brother about an hour later through the department store. Gabriel’s credit card was burning a hole in his pocket. He wasn’t sure if he could use it without having the cops called on him. He looked at Dean. “So is that card yours?”

Dean nodded. “Got it a couple of weeks ago.” He handed it to him.

Sam looked at the card. He was surprised to see that his brother had changed his name. “You changed your name?”

He nodded. “Did you ever think about it? Changing your name after you mate with someone.

He shrugged. Dean smirked. “Even after six years I can still tell when you’re lying.”

Sam didn’t say anything to the comment. He’d been thinking pretty hard about this. “Dean, is Gabe for real?”

“What do you mean?” the older Omega asked him, picking up a blue button-down shirt. He smiled as he thought it would bring out the Alpha’s blue eyes.

“I mean what’s wrong with him?” He exhaled. “It just seems all too good to true. He’s kind, generous and exactly the type of Alpha I wanted to have.”

Now he knew what he meant. At first having an Alpha like Cas who was completely different in the best ways possible was a little overwhelming and he had a feeling that Sam was feeling that way too. “All the Novak men—except Lucifer—are good guys, Sammy. He slid his eyes to his brother. “Look, Gabe’s a good guy. I love the guy almost as much as I love you. He’s a great guy.” He exhaled. “Kali did him dirty. I know you couldn’t do better unless you had Cas. I know it’s overwhelming, but trust me when I tell you letting these guys in, especially Gabe, will be the best thing you ever did.”

He chuckled. “It’s just that...” He exhaled. “He’s not freaked out by the age difference. By committing to me at all. And unlike other Alphas I’ve seen he only seems to want to be with me.” He turned his head quickly. “Not that I want a traditional Alpha.”

Dean laughed. “I know. It’s incredible. Dimitri did good raising those boys.”

“Dimitri raised them?”

He nodded. “He forbade Naomi and her father from instilling traditional Alpha behavior in Raph, Cas and Gabe. He was going to raise them the way that they agreed to raise them before her dad became involved. And he did.” He looked at Sam. “Trust me, Little Brother, I get what you mean. My last Alpha was awful. It was quite a culture shock to realize that there were Alphas out there like Gabe and Cas. Roman would publicly degrade me and he usually did it by having sex with me in public places. Grocery stores, Businesses’ conference rooms, anywhere. It never mattered. For him the way to assert his dominance was to degrade me. About six weeks later I went back to Abaddon’s and he told her I was a disappointment because I wouldn’t get off.”

“Oh, my God...”

He nodded. “It was horrible.”

Sam picked up the watch and looked at it. Dean smiled when he seen the watch. “You know before you got here he mentioned getting another one. That could be one of your gifts.”

“Do you think he’d like it?”

He smiled. “I think he’d love it, but not because of the gift, but because of the gift giver.” His smile widened. “Sam, being someone’s Omega doesn’t mean total submission. Look me and Cas. I’d say I was about forty percent submissive to him and most of that is in the bedroom. Sammy, I know we have never had the best example of a good Alpha, with dad and all, but these guys are good guys. It’s okay to fall in love with him. It’s okay to care. Gabe would sooner gauge his eyes out then ever hurt you. In the month that I’ve been Cas’ Omega and had conversations with Gabe, I can tell you that having a little sass and talking back can be fun in the right moment. Just be you and I promise you you’ll never have anything to worry about.”

Sam nodded. He looked around and smiled. “I’ll be back. I got an idea for an early Christmas present.”

“Okay. Meet me at shoes, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

Sam grimaced when he smelled the awful Alpha smell. It smelled like burnt sage. He looked at the products on display in front of him. He picked up a box of KY gel and read the box.

“You know, I can help you with that,” the horribly smelling Alpha said coming up behind him.

“N-N-N-No, thank you,” he muttered. “I have an Alpha.”

“Where is he?”

He didn’t say anything more. He just took the gel and started walking away. As he walked he felt a sudden pull and his back hit hard against the product shelves. He winced. He immediately knew who had manhandled him. The Smelly Alpha. He looked up at him. “Let me go!”

“No!” he yelled. “I think someone needs to each you a lesson, Omega Bitch!”

Sam fought the man hard. The harder he fought the more painfully the man pinned him to the shelves. He found himself being turned and he knew what was going to happen. He fought him again. He heard the man’s belt and pants being undone. He acted quickly and stomped on the Alpha’s foot hard. He turned and kneed him in the groin. He backed up to the product shelf.

“Sammy?”

The man groaned. “Bitch!” He stumbled to Sam and punched him in the jaw.

Dean immediately jumped into action. He punched him back and stayed between Sam and the awful smelling Alpha. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed the police. “Yes, hello, I’m Dean Novak. My Omega brother has been attacked while at Northrup’s Department store.”

“Someone will be there as soon as possible, Mr. Novak.”

“Thank you.” He hung up and dialed Gabriel.

* * *

They finished up their meetings and now Gabe was using his tablet to look up an idea for a Christmas present for Sam. He looked at his brothers. “What do you think of me getting a puppy for Sam for Christmas?”

Michael smirked. “I got Ajax for Hannah on Christmas the first year we were together.”

Castiel smiled. “I was going to get Dean a puppy too.” He typed in a website. “That’s the place I’m getting ours.”

Gabriel looked at the sight when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. He straightened. “Why would Dean call me?”

Castiel pulled his phone from his pocket to see if he missed a call from his mate. “I don’t know.”

Dimitri looked at him. “Answer it. It could be about Sam.”

He answered, “Hey, Dean.”

“H-H-H-Hey, G-G-Ga-Gabe.” He began to quickly ramble about something. What got his attention was when he said, “Sam’s been hurt.” Gabriel straightened, eyeing Castiel. “Okay, Dean...Dean...Dean!” He heard him beginning to sniffle and sighed. “Okay, Sweetheart, take a deep breath.” He smiled. “Good job. Now, please go slowly, tell me what happened.”

“I don’t know much. Sammy’s been attacked, Gabe.”

His heart thundered in his chest and his stomach hardened. “Can you put him on for me, please?”

“Okay,” Dean said. “Sammy, Gabe wants to talk to you.”

Gabriel’s chest tightened when he heard the panting whimper from his mate. “Hi, Baby.”

“Alpha, I need you.”  
He didn’t need to hear anything else to get his ass moving. “I’m on my way, Baby. Can you tell me where you are?”

“Northrup’s,” he answered. “Please...”

“I’m on my way,” he told him. “I promise I will be there.” He hung up. “I gotta go. Sam’s been attacked at Northrup’s.”

“Oh, God...” Dimitri and Michael muttered.

“Go,” Raphael told him. “We got this.”

Castiel stands. “I’ll go with you. Dean’s gonna need me if his brother’s been attacked.”

He nodded and the 2 youngest Novak Alphas walked out.

* * *

They got to the store in record time considering it was New York City. They ran inside and looked around. Castiel saw the commotion at the end of the health aisle. “Gabe, I think I found them.”

They jogged down the aisle and Gabriel stopped when he saw Sam. A bruise was already beginning to form on his jaw. “Sam,” Gabriel said.

“Gabe!” he exclaimed and attempted to rush to him.

The Detective looked up. His body immediately snapped to attention. “Mr. Novak.”

He looked at the older man. “Hi, Jesse, how are you?”

“Well,” Jesse said. “Do you know--”

“He’s my Omega,” Gabriel told him.

He nodded. “Asa let Gabriel in. That’s his Omega.”

Asa allowed him in and Gabriel rushed to Sam. “Oh, Baby...” the Omega clung to him. “I know, baby, I know.”

He hasn’t been able to tell us anything,” Jesse told him. “He just kept mumbling that you were going to be mad.”

He nodded. “Let me try.” Gabriel pulled Sam into another hug. “Okay, Baby, you’re gonna have to tell the detectives---”

“He tried to rape me,” Sam murmured.

“What?” Gabriel asked.

He tucked his face into Gabriel’s neck. He took a huge whiff. Once he felt calmer, Sam said, “He tried to rape me. I told him no and that I had an Alpha, but-but-but it didn’t matter. He painfully pushed me against the shelves, then he...” he looked at Gabriel. “I told him no. I fought. I stomped his foot, then kneed him in the groin.” He looked at Gabriel. “I told him no, Gabriel. Please don’t be--”

Gabriel pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay, Baby. I promise. I know you’d never let another Alpha touch you.” He kissed his lips. “I’ve got you, Sweetheart.” He pushed his hair out of his face. “Why were you in this aisle?”

He sighed, “I was getting intimate supplies,” Sam told him. “I wanted to tell you I was ready to try.”

He smiled and kissed his lips. “Okay, baby.” He held him in his arms, the Omega was shaking. Sam clung to him, never feeling more content or safe before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The aftermath of Sam's attack. The Novaks start their Christmas at their family mansion/castle. Let the fluff and smut begin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Novak Christmas starts out well until Kali shows up...
> 
> When Hannah makes an announcement, it causes Sam to think fast for the future of the baby Kali's carrying.

The Smelly Alpha looked across the aisle to the 2 richest people in New York City. “Aww, Hell,” he muttered. He looked at Sam. “You never said your Alpha was a Novak.”

“I shouldn’t have to,” Sam said, still clinging to Gabriel. “When I say no I mean it.”

Detective Jesse Cuevas looked at Gabriel. “As his Alpha would you like to press charges?”

He looked at Sam and the young Omega nodded. “Yes, I would.”

Jesse nodded. “Then, Sam, will you tell me what happened?”

Sam sniffed the air and picked up on cinnamon and sugar. He looked at the detective. “You smell like an elephant ear.”

He laughed. “I do, yes. It’s my husband’s favorite scent.”

Sam exhaled. “I don’t want to keep repeating it, so can this be the only time I tell you?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

Sam began telling him what had happened with the smelly Alpha.

* * *

Sam exhaled as he walked into the room that he’d now share with Gabriel. He laid down and pulled Gabriel down with him. “Hold me...please?”

“Absolutely, Sweetheart.” He took their shoes off and climbed in behind him. He kissed his shoulder, the curve of his neck and then the chin where his bruise was forming. He pulled the throw blanket up around them. “I’m proud of you, Sammy.”

“For what?” he asked rolling to face him.

“Because you took care of yourself,” he caressed his cheek. “Because you found the courage to fight.”

“Why wouldn’t he take no for an answer?”

“Because some Alphas, like my brother, Lucifer, don’t believe that Omegas have any rights to tell an Alpha no.” He leaned forward and kissed him. “They believe that Omegas were put on this planet to service them.” He pulled him into his arms and Sam rested his head on his chest. “You smell like an ice cream sundae.”

“You smell like cologne,” he murmured. He felt his body get warm, his heartbeat pounding in his chest, his skin tingling. He rose up and pressed his lips to his. “Intoxicating cologne.” He pressed small kisses along the man’s neck.

Gabriel felt the waves of pleasure sweep through him as the Omega’s warm lips pressed into his skin. “Sammy, baby, we don’t have to do this.”

“I...” he kissed around his throat and then back up his throat. “….want...” he continued kissing his neck and took his earlobe between his lips, “... too.”

Gabriel released a half-groan, half-growl. “Sammy...”

He sat up, pulling his shirt up over his head. He unbuttoned Gabriel’s shirt and spread the fabric apart. He looked into the Alpha’s amber eyes. “Make me forget, Alpha.”

Gabriel sat up, pulled his shirt off. He had a feeling he knew why Sam was doing this, besides wanting to. He wanted to know that they were okay. That he wasn’t angry with him. He tucked his hand behind Sam’s neck. He pulled him down until their lips met. He took Sam’s leg and put it around to the other side of his hip. He smelled the sweetness of slick and moaned into the Omega’s mouth. He rolled him onto his back and pinned his hands to the side of his head. He bent his head and nipped below his ear.

Sam moaned as he arched his neck. “Gabe...”

“I gotcha, baby. Just feel,” he murmured against his skin.

Sam wasn’t sure he could do anything else but feel. Gabriel kissed down his chest. He reached down and gently rubbed him through his jeans. He unhooked the jeans and unzipped him. He pushed the fabric aside and slowly pushed his hand down into his boxers. Before he took the Omega’s erection into his hands, he looked Sam in the eyes. “If at any point you want to stop, tell me. I won’t be mad, okay?”

“Okay,” he murmured. “Don’t stop, please.”

He pulled his hand from his boxers and pulled his jeans and boxers off. He took Sam in. “You’ve got to be the sexiest man in the world,” he murmured. He took him in hand and licked the wet tip.

Sam jack-knifed, crying out. “Holy...”

Gabriel slid down him, taking him into his mouth. He scent of slick burned into his brain and he dropped his hand to Sam’s ass. He began bobbing his head up and down as he caressed his hand between the Omega’s ass cheeks.

“Gabe...” he whispered slick gushing out of him like a dam breaking. “God...that feels so good.”

He slipped his forefinger into his hole and heard Sam moan. As he continued to make love to him with his mouth, he worked him open with his fingers. He pulled his fingers from him.

“No, Alpha...” he whimpered.

“It’s okay, Baby. I’m just taking my pants off, okay?” He got off the bed and stripped himself. He walked to the nightstand. “Condom?”

“Do we have to?” Sam asked. “I’ve never...and you haven’t, have you?”

He smiled. “I was thinking of if you got pregnant, Sweetheart.”

“No,” he whispered. “No condom, please.”

“Okay.” He climbed up on the bed. He pulled on him gently until the Omega’s head was against the pillows. He put his legs on each side of him. He leaned forward and kissed him deeply. “I’m going to go slow until you get used to it, okay?”

He nodded. Gabriel aligned himself up with his gushing hole. He eased himself in slowly. He heard the hiss as his erection stretched the Omega and stopped. “Look at me, Baby.”

He lifted his hazel eyes to his. Gabriel smiled. “You’re doing so good, Baby.”

Sam gasped as he widened more. It burned but felt amazing at the same time. “Gabe...” he whimpered. “That feels good.”

“Good,” he whispered. “It’s supposed to.” He kissed him. “I’ve wanted to be inside you since the moment you walked into this house.”

“I wanted you...” he gasped, “...to be too.” He looked into his eyes. “I wanted you...” He gasped again when Gabriel pushed further inside. “Dear...God...that feels incredible.”

Gabriel pushed the rest of the way in and once he was seated inside of him he waited for him to adjust. He had never felt like this before. Sure, the Alpha part of him fought to come to the surface, but it had never done both fighting for freedom or wanting to make the experience for him. He had never wanted someone the way he wanted Sam.

“Alpha, move, please.”

He kissed his lips, chin, neck and sucked on his nipple. “As you wish, Beautiful.” He positioned his hands at his shoulders and began pumping in and out of him.

“Oh, God, Gabe!”

All that filled the room was skin on skin and Sam’s cries with Gabriel’s grunts.

* * *

Outside the room, Kali stopped when she heard Sam cry out again. She sighed. Castiel walked up next to her, carrying 2 mugs. “You okay?”

“Well, he got the Omega.”

Castiel heard the bitter tone in her voice and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Kali, don’t ruin this for him. Your greediness and desires already did that. Now he has someone who wants him.” He sipped the chocolate that was in the green one. “If you wanted Michael then you should have tried to steal him from Hannah.”

She scoffed. “Right. Like he would have left that passive slut.” She sighed. “Do you know they have sex at least once a day?”

“They are married, Kali. Sex usually happens.”

She rolled her eyes and heard this time both of the men in the other room cry out. “He was never that loud with me.”

Castiel smirked as he walked away. “That says so much, Kal.” He walked to his room and entered. “Well, three things before we enjoy our hot chocolate.”

“Okay,” he said smiling.

“One, your brother is no longer a virgin, which also means that my brother's three-year streak is over. Two, Kali heard them. By the way, your brother’s a screamer like you.”

He grimaced. “Thanks for that.”

He laughed. “I’m sorry, Baby.” He handed him his hot chocolate. “And three we may have to keep an eye on Kali for Christmas. She may want to start trouble.”

“You mean she hasn’t caused enough trouble?”

He laughed and climbed into bed. “No. Probably not.”

“Well, she ruins their Christmas’ I may hurt her myself.” He looked over and saw Cas’ brow cocked curiously. “What?” He sipped as the Alpha smiled. “They both deserve to be happy, Cas. Especially Gabe. Sammy’s my baby brother and if her antics break his heart you may want to unmate me when I finish with her.”

He chuckled. “Highly doubt that. I love that you’re so protective of my brother and yours.” He kissed him. “Shows me what kinda Papa you’ll be when we have babies of our own.”

Dean smiled, reached over him put his mug down. He took Cas’ mug and placed it on the end table with his. He kissed him senseless. He began rubbing their erections against each other as he rotated his hips. “I want you, Alpha.”

He smirked. “I couldn’t tell at all.”

“Shut up,” Dean laughed. He began getting up but found himself on his back. “Smooth, Alpha.”

“Thanks,” he said. He moved his hand down and unhooked his own pants, pushing them past his hips. He unhooked Dean’s jeans. He pulled them both off and kissed him deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He gasped as Cas filled him. He smiled. “Will never get old.”

“Good,” he murmured and began pumping in out of him. With each thrust, his speed accelerated. “Knot or no knot?”

“Knot me,” he murmured against his lips. “Always.”

He pumped in and out of him. Their bodies mated over and over again until they were both screaming with pleasure. Dean released another moan when Cas’ knot locked into place. Dean looked over his shoulder and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you.” He kissed his shoulder, then his neck.

* * *

Gabriel moaned. Dear Lord, he’d never met an Omega who was this insatiable. They were on the third round, without Sam being knotted. Sam told him he wanted to be knotted before they went to bed. Of course, after a sex life as he had with Kali he was never going to complain about sex with someone else again. He bucked his hips as Sam met his thrusts.

“Alpha, that feels so good. Don’t stop!”

He grabbed the bedpost and decided to use it for leverage to sate his mate. He began pounding into him and between Sammy’s screams of affirmations, he groaned, “God, Sam...never...has it...felt...like this!”

Sam could feel the knot engorging and groaned as it smacked into his hole. “Knot me, Alpha, please!”

He pounded into him a few more times and on the fourth time, he let his knot catch and engage into the Omega, filling him with his seed. Sam screamed. He panted as he looked down at him. “You okay, Baby?”

“I feel amazing,” Sam gushed. “Does it always feel like that? Passionate, hot and insatiable?”

“It’s supposed to,” he panted as he rolled, readjusting so that he was front to back with him. “Of course, I wouldn’t know for sure. I and Kali were never like...that.”

“Good,” Sam said smugly. “I’m glad I have something she didn’t with you.”

“Baby, you have a lot more than just sex with me.” He caressed his cheek. “You have my friendship, companionship and you make me happier than I ever could remember being with her.” He kissed him when Sam tilted his head back.

Sam smiled. He sighed. “Gabe, the room we’re going to have at the Castle did you and Kali have that?”

“No,” he told him. “Kali hates the Castle. Always has. I hardly went to the Castle when I was with her. You know where Cas and Dean are going to live is about ten minutes from the Castle. This means, if one part of my Christmas gift comes in, we’ll only be ten minutes from the Castle so we could be in our own bed during family get-togethers.”

Sam smiled and looked over his shoulder. “You bought us a house?”

A little part of him felt a little foolish. “Yeah. It’s a Dutch colonial revival and absolutely beautiful. It’s right next door to Dean and Cas. So, Cas and I have been talking about combining our backyards for when we decide to have barbecues and kids.”

Sam’s smile widened and he turned his head. “Kiss me.”

Without being told twice Gabe kissed him passionately.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/48917751063/in/dateposted-public/)

At about 8:30 that morning, Gabriel pulled up to a wrought iron gate. He rolled down the window of the Navigator and punched in a code. With a creak, the doors opened and Gabriel slowly pulled the Navigator through the gates. Sam took in everything. The opulence and expanse of the grounds that were covered in winter beauty. The trees were frozen, the ice clinging to the branches like glittering decorations. “This is amazing,” Sam breathed and looked through the windshield.

Castiel smiled. “If you think the path to the house is beautiful wait until you see the house.”

Seconds later, they both heard a soft intake of breath from the young Omegas when the stone castle came into view. Dean looked through the window like his brother had and saw the turrets of stone that was set against the frozen tundra of the Hudson River. It was like something out of every fairytale he used to read to Sam growing up. “Is this...” Dean looked at his mate. “...are you for real?”

Castiel laughed softly. “It’s real, my Beautiful Omega.”

“And people are allowed in there?” Sam asked staring at the castle.

Gabriel laughed softly too. It was sassy statements like that that made Gabriel fall even harder for the younger Omega seated next to him. This morning was the most amazing morning he’d had in a very long time. He couldn’t remember waking up more content and happy than he had this morning. Of course, part of that may have been the orgasm he had before they got ready to leave with Dean and Cas. He laughed and kissed him. “Yep. Even children. Remind me later to tell you the story of when mother tried to ground Michael and I for sliding down the banister.”

Cas smiled. “Thank God for dad sometimes or that woman would have ruined a lot of things.”

Gabe parked the SUV at the garage and slid out of the front seat. Sam followed along with Cas and Dean. They got their bags along with the grocery bags and headed inside. Gabe sighed as he felt the warmth from the numerous fireplaces. “Thank God for Ellen, Man.”

“Absolutely.” Castiel put his and Dean’s suitcases by the door and looked around. “Ellen? Jo?”

“Kitchen, Cas!” Jo yelled.

As they took off their boots and headed into the house Trans-Siberian’s Christmas Canon filled the house. Castiel hummed along to the song as he took Dean’s hand and showed him to the kitchen. “Hello, Ladies.”

“Hey, Cas. We’re making loaves of bread for tonight and tomorrow,” Ellen told him.

He kissed her cheek. “Thank you. Dean and Sam want to make dinner tonight.”

“What are we making?” Jo asked.

“Homemade pizza,” Dean answered. “I haven’t had in about seven years. I used to make it all the time for me and Sam growing up. So, I thought it’d be fun.”

“That does sound fun,” Jo answered. “Can I help?”

“Sure,” he said smiling. “You can help me make pizzas everyone’ll like.”

* * *

Michael opened the door to his SUV and smiled when he heard the pop-rock song coming through the walls of the castle. He looked over the roof of the car. “I’m tellin’ ya, Baby, those guys are going to change the family dynamic.”

Hannah smiled. “Thank God for that,” she said as she got their youngest Maggie from her car seat. “Just get Joey. We can come out and get our suitcases later.”

He nodded. He got newly turned 4-year-old Joey from his car seat. “You ready to see Uncle Cas and Uncle Gabe.”

“Yeah. Uncle Dean too?” Joey asked.

He laughed. “Yes, even uncle Dean too.” He took Hannah’s hand. “Hey, wait a minute.”

She stopped and looked up at him. She could scent the desire on him and smiled. “I love you, Silly Alpha.”

“I love you, my Omega.”

She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply. “Let’s get inside before my nipples freeze off.”

He laughed and walked in with her. “Can’t have that happen.”

They got into the house and Dean smiled. “Hey!” he exclaimed happily. “Guys! Mike and Hannah are here! And they brought my favorite little people!”

They walked out and greeted Mike and Hannah. Gabe took Maggie and Dean took Joey. Dean smiled and kissed his temple. “Come on. Let’s go dance, Little Man.”

“Hey, D!” Mike called.

“What?”

“Hannah told me something last night.”

“What?” he asked stopping.

“I just told him how we actually know each other.”

He nodded. “Oh, yeah. She was at Abaddon’s a little while before you came to get her.” He smirked cheekily at Hannah. “Which she used to be a lot cooler before you got with her, Mike.”

He picked up the knitted hat that came off his son’s head and threw it at the Omega playfully. “Shut up.”

Hannah laughed and followed Dean into the family room. A few minutes later and Dimitri, Naomi and Kali came into the house with Raphael and Anna with them. Dimitri smiled. “Now, those are the boys I remember.”

Raphael smiled and pulled his shoes off. “I’m gonna go join them.” He took both kids and walked into the family room. He picked up almost immediately. “Hey, mama, rock me...”

Mike smiled at Dean when the song ended. “Dean, you sing.”

“Uh...” he looked at Cas.

“You can if you want to. We’re not going to force you.”

“Can he even sing?” Kali asked bitterly as she walked into the room and forcefully plopped herself between Sam and Gabe. Sam stood and Gabe stood with him. “Come on, Baby. Let’s sit in the overstuffed chair.”

“Dean’s got a great voice,” Hannah told her. She looked at Dean. “You don’t have to but I would like to hear your voice, please?”

He nodded. “Okay.” He looked at Mike and Gabe. “Do you know Simple Man?”

“Lynrd Skynrd right?” Mike asked.

He nodded. “It was one of our mom’s favorite songs.”

They began playing it on their guitars and he cleared his throat, taking Cas’ hand. He looked at Sam. He took a breath and began to sing:

_Mama told me when I was young_

_"Come sit beside me, my only son_

_And listen closely to what I say_

_And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"_

 

“Shit,” Gabe murmured. “That’s not just a good voice, that’s amazing.”

Castiel nodded. And it was fucking hot too.

 

_"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_

_Troubles will come and they will pass_

_You'll find a woman and you'll find love_

_And don't forget son, there is someone up above"_

_"And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

_"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_

_All that you need is in your soul_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"_

_"And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

_Oh yes, I will_

_"Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself_

_Follow your heart and nothing else_

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"_

_"And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

_Baby, be a simple, really simple man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby, be a simple, kind of simple man_

 

After Dean finished, Castiel kissed him deeply. “That was beautiful.”

He laughed. “Thanks, Babe.”

Raphael looked around at his brothers. “What was that one song that Gabe hums all the time?”

Sam spoke up this time, “If it’s for Kali I don’t want to hear it.”

“No, Baby, Kali didn’t even know we do this,” Gabe told him. He winked at him. He looked at Castiel. “Keys, Cas.”

He nodded. He walked to the piano that was in the room and sat down. Mike and Raphael began strumming the guitars as Dimitri and Naomi walked in. Gabriel began singing:

_I’ll hang stockings by the fire_

_Take peppermint canes out the cupboard_

_Up to the attic, a box full of lights_

_So much more we’ve left to discover_

_Ribbons all entangled in the garland_

_Mistletoe and angel’s wings_

_Might be here for a little bit but darling_

_If it’s with you it’s okay with me_

_Oh, do you know what’s got me feeling fine_

_It’s the two of us_

_And Christmas time_

_There ain’t nothing else_

_That brings us to life_

_Quite like ringing bells_

_And Christmas time_

_(De-Dum)_

 

When Gabe finished the song, Sam kissed him. “That was great.”

“Thanks,” he said and looked over at Kali who looked stunned. “What’s your problem?”

“You never acted like this with me!” she almost yelled.

“Kali, keep your voice down!” Dimitri told him.

“No! He’s a totally diff--”

“If my memory serves,” Anna pointed out, “You told him to grow up.”

Hannah nodded. “True. You wanted and I quote—“a man, not a child”—which Gabe grew up for you.” She smiled. “Which I gotta admit that version of you is very boring, Big brother.”

He laughed and kissed her cheek. “Thanks, Anna.” He looked at his ex-wife. “You wanted one of my brothers, not me, Kali. Sam just wants me.”

“World of Difference,” Cas told her. “We’ve accepted and loved my brother for his immature ways.”

“It’s what makes family time with him so much fun,” Raphael said. He looked at Sam. “Ooh. That bruise looks brutal. Did he break your jaw?”

“No,” Sam shook his head. “My dad’s done worse to me than this, trust me.”

Dimitri halted as he was picking up his youngest granddaughter. He looked at Dean. “Your father used to hit you?”

Dean nodded. “He’d get drunk and blame us for the fire that killed mom.” He exhaled. “Or my favorite. For when Sam ran away from home when he was in fifth grade.”

Dimitri held Maggie in his arms. “That bastard is lucky he’s dead because I’d kill him myself.” He kissed Maggie’s head. He walked to Sam and inspected it. “You should put some ice on that, Sweetheart.”

He nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it.”

Gabriel looked at his ex-wife. “My brothers are correct. It makes a world of difference when you’re with someone who doesn’t try to change you, Kali. All you’ve ever done is change me. I thought I was in love with you enough to do what you wanted, to be who you wanted, but now after some therapy and realizing from Michael and my own investigating skills that there was no way that my changes were going to make you happy, that they were going to make you want to stay with me.” He sighed. “I changed my life for you, Kali. I stopped hanging with my brothers because you didn’t like the fact that we were so close.”

“Your brothers are dicks,” she murmured.

“Hey!” Dean, Hannah, and Anna exclaimed.

Hannah raised her brows. “My husband is a dick, but yet you fucked him and got pregnant by him?” She thumped her temple. “Do you know how demented that sounds?”

Sam looked over his shoulder and watched as the kids played. “I do have a question, knowing Omegas pretty well—considering I am one—I know the female portion of the gender tend to compare the size of their Alphas’ knots, so being that their brothers I wouldn’t think their size would have been that much different.”

Anna snickered. Dean, Dimitri, and Michael choked on their sodas. Gabriel just smiled. Raphael spoke up. “Not to sound weird, but we’re not that much different in size. Genetically speaking there wouldn’t be. So, actually, her argument’s moot. Michael’s no bigger than the rest of us. And Gabe’s not itty-bitty,” he said. “Okay, this may have gotten weird.”

“Maybe,” Dimitri said. “However, you’re right, Raph.”

Sam shrugged and looked at Gabe. “Sorry.”

He shook his head. “No, Baby, don’t worry about it.” He kissed him. “Thank you.” He sighed. “Kali, look, I know you’re pissed because I didn’t take you back and because Hannah didn’t dump Michael the way that you had hoped. You’ve fucked up enough people’s lives. I’m just glad that Michael was able to keep Hannah.”

Hannah slapped his chest. “He couldn’t get rid of me if he tried.” Her mouth slid into a sincere smile. “And besides with a third one coming--”

“What!?” they all exclaimed happily and Michael looked at his wife. “Seriously?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I was going to wait until Christmas Eve, but I figured now was--” her words died as he covered her mouth passionately. She laughed and said, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Michael murmured, the love for the woman in front of him shining through his eyes.

“Actually it’s baby number four,” Kali said ruining the moment.

Gabriel looked at Sam. “Can you excuse--”

“I’m coming with you,” Sam told him.

“Okay,” he said. He looked at his father. “Coming?”

“Right behind you,” he told him. He handed Maggie off to Naomi. He growled at the woman. “See what you did?”

Gabriel took her arm and pulled her out of the room. “Knock it off,” he scolded. “You just ruined a great moment between them and all because you had to be the center of attention.”

“I’m pregnant with his baby!”

“That’s because you’re a slut,” Sam told her.

“Shut up,” she murmured.

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Dimitri told him. “He’s treated my son with more respect than you did in the entire twelve years you’ve known him. Look, Kali, I loved you. You were one of my daughters, but what you did to both of my boys was cruel. You took advantage of a vulnerable moment with my oldest because you wanted the firstborn son more than Gabriel. Just like with Omegas, when an Alpha’s in rut they are just as vulnerable as you are when you’re in Heat. The only thing is we’re blamed more than you because we should be more in control.”

He sighed. “You cheated on Gabriel because of what? You needed excitement in your life?” He folded his arms in front of him. “If you hadn’t wanted to change him you would have realized that he probably would have given you the excitement you wanted.” He glared at her. “You almost destroyed Michael’s marriage because of your stupidity and you destroyed your own because of your selfishness.”

She glared at him. “Fine, I’ll just take this baby to India with me.”

“You’re not taking my grandchild out of the fucking country!” Dimitri screamed. “That’s my grandchild--”

“Your oldest doesn’t want it! Not with his precious Omega having one. You’re too damn old! Anna’s never liked me so she and Raph won’t take it. Can’t ask Dean--”

“We’ll do it.”

They all turned to stare at Sam in shock. Dimitri and Gabriel’s jaw hit the floor. “What?” Dimitri asked while Gabriel tried to speak.

“Gabe and I’ll take the baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sam's pronouncement is shocking, but family comes first.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's reaction to Sam's announcement.
> 
> The family is one step closer to having Kali out of their lives.
> 
> Sam and Gabe make plans.
> 
> Cas takes Dean home and cements their future even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. This chapter just wasn't flowing the way I wanted it to. I hope you all enjoy.

“Have you lost your damn mind?!”

Gabriel looked into Sam’s eyes. He could see the determination there. “Sammy, my love, do you realize what you’re saying?”

“The baby’s family,” Sam said with a nod. “He or she needs to stay with family.” He looked into his eyes. “It might be sooner than either of us planned to start having a family." He exhaled. "The thing is I know my age is making everyone question whether I'm in this, but I care a lot about your son, Dimitri." He looked at Gabriel. "As long as we band together--” his words muffled against Gabriel’s mouth as the Alpha kissed him. He laughed when Gabriel pulled back.

Dimitri smiled. “Thank you, Sam, but, being that this is Michael’s baby and a Novak family member we should discuss it with everyone.”

“Why in the hell would you want to raise another person’s baby?” Kali asked him.

“For the same reasons that people adopt, Kali. Babies need a family, love, and security.”  

They walked back into the room and Dimitri looked at everyone. “It’s time we had a conversation about Michael, Kali, and this baby. Now, Hannah, I know you made your baby announcement and I am beyond happy. Yet, with what has played out in the foyer we need to talk about this.”

“Okay,” Cas said, concerned. “What’s going on?”

“Well, first Michael, Hannah and I have had extensive conversations about all this. We all know that Kali has no remorse and Michael has remorse for days. We can all conclude that Kali’s manipulation and deceit were a means to an end for her. But, Michael’s still open to having one of his brothers raise the baby.”

Michael spoke this time, “I know what I did was wrong and I’m making amends for my part in the whole thing.” He looked at Hannah, then Gabe. “And Hannah and I have talked.”

“You know, a lot of this would have ended if Kali would have apologized. She almost broke up my marriage and she hurt Gabe. But, she feels she did nothing wrong, that Michael preyed on her, when in fact he was in a rut before she was in Heat.” She exhaled. “Now, I know you all think I’m a heartless bitch for not wanting to raise my husband’s illegitimate child. I wouldn’t feel right doing so. I don't know if I could give the child the love that they need. For both babies, the children and the rest of the family I don’t think it’d be fair, and it’d be harmful.” She pressed a hand to her chest. “I couldn’t do that to anyone.”

“Would it be okay with you if one of us raised the baby?” Gabriel asked. “Or would you still feel that way?”

She shook her head. “No, Michael and I are both in agreement that the baby needs to stay in the family. We’re an amazing family despite all this. I think the baby would benefit from us as their family, I just don’t think I can raise the baby as if nothing happened. I know it’s not the baby’s fault, but it’s how I feel.”

Dimitri smiled at his daughter-in-law. “And no one is accusing you or blaming you for your feelings, Hannah. That’s why we’re trying to come up with a solution that everyone would be happy with.” He smiled at Gabe and Sam. “Which is where the other part of the conversation in the foyer came from. Sam and Gabe have volunteered to raise the baby as their own.”

Anna looked at the newest member of the family. “Are you sure you’d wanna do that, Sam? You’re only seventeen.”

He nodded. “I know how old I am,” he snapped, defending himself.

Gabriel took his hand. “Baby, breathe.”

“Sorry,” he murmured. “Look, I haven’t been a kid since I manifested and found out my father was going to sell me to an Alpha. He believed I had shamed the Winchester name as Dean had by being an Omega. I ran away two years ago because the next day my father was going to take me to said Alpha.” He exhaled. “I’ve lived out on my own, taken care of myself since I was fifteen years old.” He looked at everyone. “In the short time I’ve been in this family I have noticed one thing that our father never valued: Family. With you all, we all come first. If one is feeling displaced or whatever then you band together to find a solution. Well, I took that mentality and came up with a solution: we raise the baby like our own. Love them like our own and if the baby wants to know the truth then we’ll tell them what happened. Until then, the baby would be ours.”

Anna shook her head. “And I wasn’t trying to make you feel like crap or anything, Sam. I wanted to make sure you had thought about all of it before you came to that conclusion. Yet, I can see that you have. You haven’t verbalized them but I can see you’ve thought about it.” She looked at her family. “So, they have my vote.”

“Me too,” Hannah said with a smile. “And thank you, Sam.”

“Uh...for what?”

“I know this doesn’t seem like much with you, but we’ve all worried about Gabriel. We watched the spiral that Kali put him on. Her actions and words were very harsh. I am very happy that he’s found someone that appreciates him for who he is and not because he’s a billionaire.” Her smile widened, “So you have my vote too. Anyone who can make Gabriel happy as he is then I know you’re going to make this baby happy too.”

Raphael nodded to his father to the affirmative. Which told everyone he agreed too. Dimitri looked at his baby and solemnly asked, “What about you, Castiel?”

“I...I...I don’t know what to think,” he said. “And I don’t mean that in a cruel way. I mean I didn’t expect it. I mean, Gabriel’s been saying for months that he’d take the baby. To hear my brother-in-law verbalize the same...it’s surprising, but in a good way.”  

Dean smiled, taking Cas’ hand. “It’s great,” he said. “And hell, we both know you’ll be better at being a dad then John Winchester ever was.”

Sam smiled. “That’s because I had you as an example, Dean.”

Naomi looked at both Omega brothers. “What do you mean?”

“When our mother died in the fire, dad was so out of it, so distant. that I took to raising Sam myself. True I was a kid myself but he was still a baby. He needed someone and I was there. So...I raised him.” He looked at his brother. “And thank you for the compliment.”

Castiel sighed. “Well, with that said, I agree, plus if Gabriel and Sam get the house next to us we’ll be able to help all the time.”

“Michael?” Dimitri questioned.

He nodded. “That’d be great. I want the baby to stay in the family. It’s amazing that Gabriel is so willing to do it considering the circumstances.”

Gabriel sighed. “Mike, I told you to stop blaming yourself. I no longer blame you and I never hated you. And I would never expect Hannah to raise a baby that would make her feel uncomfortable. That wouldn’t be fair to her or the baby.”  He looked at his brother. “I told you months ago I would raise the baby and I won’t back out of that now. You’re my big brother and I love you. I always will so if you permit me I would be honored—Sam and I both would—if you allow us to raise the baby.”

Michael stood and walked to his brother. He pulled him to his feet and hugged him tightly. He held him, thanking the Lord above for such an amazing brother. He turned his face into his neck and whispered, “Thank you. I know I screwed up, but I hope that someday we can be as close as we were before all this.” he sighed. “I love you, Gabe. And I’d be delighted if you and your Mate would raise the baby.”

Gabe wrapped him tight and said, “I love you too, Big Brother.” He backed out of his embrace and tapped his chest. “And as for our closeness, Mikey, Sam and I are going to need your and Hannah’s help raising this kid too, you know?”

He laughed. “And you most definitely will have it.”

Kali scoffed. “Whatever. I’m glad y’all are able to get past all this.”

Dimitri stood, excusing himself and walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later. He had a manila folder in his hand. “What’s that?” Michael asked.

“This is paperwork for you and Kali to sign. For Gabe and Sam to adopt the baby you both have to sign off your rights. Plus, there’s a confidentiality agreement here for Kali to sign. Also here is an agreement that once everything’s been signed she won’t come back to cause trouble. If she does she’ll be sent back to India.”

He crouched in front of the coffee table and laid out the rights paperwork. Michael looked at Kali. “You go first.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Fine,” she muttered. She picked up the pen and signed her name. 

Michael took the pen from her and signed his own name to his paperwork. Dimitri laid out the next round, both for Kali. She signed both. She looked at the family. “Are we done?”

“Oh, we’re done,” Hannah said and picked up her daughter. “And I can’t wait until you have that kid in a couple of weeks so that you can get the hell out of my life.”

“Whatever,” she muttered. She looked Sam up and down. “You have no idea the type of family you’re getting into.”

“That may be but I do know that I’ll appreciate them more than you ever did.”

She scoffed and walked out of the room. Gabriel looked at Sam. “Go for a walk with me?”

“Sure, gonna finally show me around?”

He nodded. “So, let’s get our stuff on. Besides we have a lot to talk about, my Sweet Little Omega.”

Sam’s stomach dropped as Gabe took his hand and led him to the foyer. “Did I do something wrong?”

Gabriel turned and released a laugh of disbelief. “No, of course not, Sweetheart.”

They got dressed to go outside. Sam exhaled. “I didn’t mean to make the assumption that you’d be okay--”

“Sammy, breathe, baby.” He took his face in his hands. “It’s okay, Sweetheart.” He felt him shaking. He walked over to a garden bench and put the blanket down that he had grabbed on their way out. They sat down. “Baby, I made the suggestion before you and I were together. It makes me happy beyond belief that you made the suggestion too. That tells me that you’re in this as deep as I am.” He exhaled. “I wanted to talk to you because I think we should be mated at least before our baby girl gets here.”

Sam looked at him and smiled. “It’s a girl?”

He nodded. “Kali told me that when I was comforting her in the bathroom before you got here.”

Sam sighed. “I like the idea of us being mated and I agree with you wholeheartedly. After everything, the baby deserves to come into the world in a secure family unit. But I don’t want it to be just my responsibility to take care of this baby. If we do this then we’re a team. We do it together. My dad used to let my mom do the sole childcare responsibility, saying it was her job. It’s not my job if we bring children into our relationship.” He looked at the man sternly. “It’s  _ our  _ job.”

He smiled. He loved the conviction of this Omega. Kali had conviction, but there was a way that Sam went about it that made Gabriel feel proud and not filled with dread. “I agree with you completely. It might take some time but we’ll figure something out, I promise. We’ll come up with a routine to raising as many babies as we want. We’ll figure it all out.”

Sam exhaled. “I know that I’m supposed to know what the heck I’m doing, but  I’m actually freaking out a little bit.” He gave an anxious laugh.

Gabriel laughed with him. He pulled him back against him and covered them up. He kissed his temple. “Me too. I know seventeen isn’t ideal for any of this but I appreciate it beyond words, Sammy. I know you’re a lot more grown-up than your peers at this age.” He held him close. “I don’t want you to regret any of this, Sweetheart. That would destroy me.”

He shook his head and cuffed his hands around his arms. “Not possible.” He settled into the Alpha and Gabriel covered his feet, kissing his cheek. “I couldn’t regret anything with you ever.” He kissed him and sighed. “I believe I’m falling in love with you and I mean,  _ hard _ .”

He smiled and kissed his neck. “I’m already there.”

Sam looked up at him. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He rested his chin gently on the Omega’s shoulder and said, “You have made feel more loved in the short time that we’ve been together than I have felt in a very long time. My sister-in-law is right. I haven’t been this happy...in a very long time and I have you to thank for that. You’re giving me back my confidence, Sammy and that’s saying a lot. You’re an amazing Omega, Sweetheart and I know you’ll be an amazing mate, husband, and father to our daughter.”

Sam’s heart swelled with joy at him saying ‘our’ daughter. He was going to be a papa...Oh, God, he was going to be a Papa! He turned his head. He fixed the blanket, protecting them from the cold chilly wind that was pushing into them. He whispered, “Is it wrong to admit that I am really scared and not in an ‘I’m going regret this’ kind of way but in the sense of whether I’m going to turn out like my dad. I don’t want to make his mistakes, Gabe.”

“And you won’t, Baby.” He tightened his hold and mirrored against his shoulder. “The fact that you’re worried about it shows that you’ll be mindful of it and correct anything you picked up from him before our daughter even remembers any of it.” He kissed his shoulder and neck.

I just don’t want to make mistakes that will screw her up or that she’ll scream at me when she’s sixteen years old.”

Gabriel laughed softly and placed a soft kiss on his neck. “I don’t think there’s any way to avoid that, Sweetheart.” Giving him an intense kiss. He kissed his shoulder, then his neck, scraping his teeth over Sam’s mating gland.

“Ahh...” he stuttered out. “Baby...”

Gabriel could smell the arousal. He didn’t need to feel the slick soaking through Sam's jeans, but he did. “Mmm...that’s another thing that I love about you...you’re so responsive to me.” He kissed him again. “You have no idea how much of a boost that is to an insecure Alpha’s ego.” 

He tilted his head up and looked into the man’s golden eyes. The arousal was strong even in the Alpha. “Gabriel, I know you’re not used to hearing this but I think you’re the sexiest man...Alpha I have ever met and sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to have you as  **_my_ ** Alpha. I mean you could have anyone you want, someone closer to your age, but yet--” 

Gabriel covered his mouth. “One, I’m into you, not your age. Two, your age has never and will never be a factor when I’m with you. I love you, not because you’re twelve years younger than me and can be my trophy Omega. I love you because you make me feel like I’m the most amazing man in the world to you. You love me because I’m me. You’re not trying to change me or want me to be more “mature”. You love me and want to be with me as I am and I can’t thank you enough for that. I have never seen your age as a factor, Baby and I never will. 

He smiled and kissed him. He sighed, content. “I will always love you and I never want you to change.” 

He pulled him closer. “So...are you absolutely sure about mating with me?” He kissed his shoulder again. “I didn’t exactly make the last--”

Sam looked into his amber eyes and kissed him. “Kali doesn’t count. She’s a miserable human being who didn’t want you to begin with and quite honestly didn’t deserve you.” He looked at him. “If you’re with the one that you don’t want then you’ll never be happy.” He smiled. “I’m exactly where I want to be for the rest of my life...right here, in your arms and feeling the love and security you give me every time we’re together.”

He smiled into Sam’s shoulder as they enjoyed their alone time as it began snowing. Finally, he was getting everything he ever wanted. A mate who loved him more than anything and in a couple of weeks a child. He couldn’t have asked for anything more. That was the best Christmas gift in the world.

* * *

Dean pulled on his wool coat and looked at his mate. “Where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise,” Cas told him. “I promise we’ll be back before dinner tonight so you can make the pizzas.”

They walked out together, hand in hand. They got into SUV and got into the warm vehicle. Cas pulled out of the long driveway and headed out. Castiel held out his hand to the Omega and Dean smiled. “Feeling clingy, Alpha?”

He nodded. Dean put his hand in his and Cas kissed the top of his hand. A few minutes later, Castiel pulled into Hudson Springs village limits and Dean smiled. “You’re taking us home!”

Cas nodded, laughing. He kissed his hand again. “I knew you’d figure it out.”

Dean laughed. “Was I not supposed to?”

“No, of course not, Sweetheart.” He kissed his hand again. “The guys are done with the house. I want your opinion on it and if you like it we can move in at the first of the year.”

He smiled. Happiness filled him. They would finally be alone. No one lurking to listen in on private conversations or private moments. He’d never verbalize it but he hated being at Cas’ parents’ house because of Naomi. He always felt like his every move was being watched by a warden. “Alpha, we need a car with a long bucket seat.”

He laughed softly. “Why’s that?”

“Because I can’t cuddle with you and I want to.”

He laughed softly. “Give me a few more minutes, Sweetheart and I’m all yours, I promise.”

Dean exhaled, frustrated. Cas pulled into a semi-long driveway and Dean looked up at the house. It was beautiful. Better than in the picture. “Oh, Cas...that picture you showed me doesn’t do this justice...”

He laughed softly. “I’m glad you think so,” he replied as he parked in front of the house. He sighed. “I had them add a couple of things that we talked about. The kitchen additions and the additions in our room.” They got out of the car and Dean stood in front of the house.  _ Home _ . For the first time in years, he felt like he was home, that he had a home. 

He felt the prick of tears as the realization hit him. He had everything that he had wished for when he was 15 years old and came to live at Abbadon’s. He held Cas’ hand tightly and walked to the front door with him. Cas unlocked the door and Dean smirked when the Alpha lifted him bridal style and carried him over the threshold. Cas put him back on his feet and Dean kissed him softly, allowing the Alpha to put his back against the wall next to the door as he deepened the kiss. 

Cas pulled back and Dean sighed. His heart fluttered as he looked into his eyes. The look in his eyes made his chest warm and his stomach knot in that happy way that happened with others who were in love. He exhaled as he said, “I love you.”

The Alpha smiled and kissed him again. “I love you.” He sighed. “Be back in a second.” 

Dean curiously watched him as he rushed out of the house and back to the SUV. He went to the trunk, opened it and pulled out a couple of blankets. Dean smirked. “Are you expecting to need those?”

Castiel smiled. “I know my Omega,” he said confidently. “After I ask you what I want to ask you in our home I have a feeling we’ll need them.”

He laughed softly. Castiel dropped the blankets into the room that Dean’s guessing is the living room. He came back and took his hand. They began the tour. Halfway through the house Dean honestly could say he felt at home there. He could imagine them being happy there, enjoying their love, their children and their life together there. 

About 20 minutes later, they were back in the room with the blankets and Castiel looked at Dean, the dusky moonlight basking them in a beautiful glow. They sat on the floor and Cas took his hands. “When I was told to pick out an Omega at Abaddon’s, I wasn’t expecting to meet someone like you. From the moment we met, I knew you were it. I knew you were the one I was looking for without actually knowing I was looking.” He exhaled. “Dean, I know my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. You deserve the very best and you deserve someone who will love you without end. Will you marry me?” He opened the black velvet box.

Dean looked down at the simple glittery silver ring that sat in the navy velvet pillow. He sniffled and looked into the Alpha’s eyes, his own filling with tears. How in the hell did he get so lucky? “Y-Y-Ye-Ye-Yes,” he stuttered out as his tears spilled down his cheeks. 

Castiel’s heart broke a little at the Omega’s tears. He took the pads of his thumbs and wiped the tears. “I love you and I will always love you.”

“Me too,” he said tearfully. He kissed him.

Cas wrapped an arm around him and flipped him onto his back and fused their mouths together. Dean moaned as the Alpha’s tongue slid into his mouth, igniting him almost immediately. Cas’ body laid half over his and he kissed down Dean’s neck, the sounds of the Omega’s enjoyment spurring him on. 

Dean moaned, desire clawing at him. “God…” he murmured.

Cas nipped at the mating bite that was scarred over by now and Dean moaned loudly. “Sit up,” Cas ordered roughly. 

Dean sat up and Cas pulled his shirt over his head and his lips found his lips again. The sensations exploded through his body at the feel of the man’s lips touched his, it made him feel light-headed. “Damn, Cas,” he panted and ran his hands up and down his torso, his back.

Cas sat up unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Dean pulled his pants completely off and tucked his hand behind Cas’ neck, pulling him down to him. The heat in his veins warmed his body in the most wonderful way. Castiel was breathing heavily as he looked into Dean’s eyes. The Alpha stopped and gently caressed his face, his heart swelling with more love than he knew what to do with or how to express it. He sighed and claimed his mouth again. 

Dean moaned as Cas’ lips claimed his again. There was something different about this time, something different about the way the Alpha looked at him, touched him and kissed him. It was like he was the most precious thing to him. He gasped at the intense sensations. “Damn, Baby…”

“I love you, Dean,” he panted between kisses down his body. “I love you so much.”

He groaned, his entire body was on fire. “I love you,” he whimpered. “God…”

Cas leaned forward and sucked at as his neck. “Please forgive me. I  _ need  _ to be inside you.”

He groaned. “Yes, please!”

Castiel sat up, aligned himself and slid into him completely. They both moaned in relief. He shook his head as he bent forward and kissed him. “Feels amazing every time.”

“Mmm…” he hummed. 

Cas put his hands on either side of him and began to pump in and out of him. 

“Fuck, Cas. That feels amazing!”

He slowed his thrusts, leaned forward and kissed him leisurely. He moaned, “Dean.”

Dean looked into his eyes and smiled softly. He stifled a hungry groan and murmured words of love to the Alpha. “Make love to me, Baby.”

He moaned softly and thrust his hips, the Omega under him cried out. They moved together as one, chasing their climaxes. Their hearts pounded, bodies merged. 

Dean moaned, grunted and groaned at the delicious friction their bodies created. His body arched, his words demanding more. “Fuck, Alpha, yes! Fill me, Baby! Breed me!”

Cas groaned, the scent of mating filling his nostrils and fogging his brain. The feel of Dean’s inner walls squeezing him, making him dizzy. “Fuck, Dean…” He groaned. “You feel incredible…” He hammered into him, a hot rush of pure need.

“Shit,” Dean moaned as his nails dug into Cas’ back. “I’m close…”

The Alpha pumped and thrusts into him, Dean rocked his hips up. Dean clung to him desperately as his climax boiled in his balls. He groaned. Soon, the only sounds that filled the room were sounds of mating--grunts, moans and skin meeting skin. Soon, the sparks of light lit behind Dean’s eyes and he came with a loud scream, cum splashing between them, spreading on the Alpha’s torso. 

Seconds later, Cas’ knot locked into his fiance and his released filled him as he grunted loudly, collapsing on top of him. Dean moaned as the Alpha’s cum filled him repeatedly. He panted, trying to come down from the euphoric high. “Damn, Cas. That was incredible…”

Castiel raised his head, kissed him, nodding. “Absolutely.”

They fell silent, their breathing evening out. Cas shifted off of him and pulled him against him. He kissed his shoulder. “I love you.”

He sighed, content, sated. “I love you.” He looked over his shoulder and said, “More than anything.” He exhaled. “I seriously never thought I’d ever find someone like you. I always thought Alphas like you were a myth, but then here I am inside a home that will be our home in a few days.” He sighed. “I’ve never felt so loved and cared for before.” He exhaled again. 

“And I will continue to show you and love you until I take my last breath, Baby.” He threaded their fingers together and kissed them. “You’re my forever and my happily ever after.”

“You’re mine too,” he murmured, caressing his other arm lovingly. 

He hoped if this was a dream that he’d never wake up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean get good news for the holidays

Dean and Cas walked into the house with grocery sacks. Dean had asked for him to stop at the store on their way home. He wanted to be sure he had enough of everything to make the pizzas tonight. They walked into the kitchen and they put the sacks on the counter behind the island. They headed into the family room where everyone was watching White Christmas. The fire was crackling, roaring in the fireplace. Cas’ brothers cuddled with their Omegas on various lounge furniture.

Michael and Hannah were on the loveseat, Hannah lounged between his legs. Raphael and Anna were in the chaise lounge. Anna was curled into his side. Gabriel and Sam were on the couch, Sam curled between Gabriel’s legs as the Alpha had his arms wrapped around him. Dean watched the two of them. It was weird to watch his baby brother with an Alpha and know he loved the man the way he loved Cas. Nonetheless, he liked it too. He liked knowing that someone loved his little brother and wanted to take care of him.

Dean knelt behind the couch and watched as Bing Crosby, Rosemary Clooney, Danny Kaye, and Vera Ellyn were on the train and singing about how wonderful snow would be. He smiled. “We should invite them over here.”

All the heads in the room turned. Dean’s heart swelled with happiness at the look of pure joy from everyone in the room. “Hey!” Michael said and dropped his hand to Hannah’s thigh. “How’d your trip go?”

Castiel nodded. “Very well.” He looked down at Gabriel. “And before you ask, yes, I asked and he said yes.”

Raphael chuckled. “We told you he would.”

“Were you worried?” Dean asked, standing.

He shrugged. “We hadn’t talked about getting married, so I was a little nervous.”

Dean laughed and kissed him. “You didn’t need to be.”

Sam looked at his brother. “You’re getting married?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. He asked at our house.”

Hannah smiled. “That’s cute.” She pointed at Michael. “He asked me here. After a trip to Bozeman.”

“Why Bozeman?” Dean asked. “I thought you didn’t talk to your parents much since they dropped you off at Abaddon’s?”

She nodded. “You’re right. But, after Michael got me out, I reconnected with my parents.”

Dean nodded. “Oh, cool.” Needing to change the subject, he looked at Sam. “Wanna help me with the pizzas, Little Brother?”

Sam nodded. “Sure.” He leaned back and kissed Gabe before standing. As he stood he got a whiff of his brother’s scent along with something else. Something that wasn’t Castiel’s. He straightened. “What’s that smell?”

“What smell?” Castiel and Gabriel asked in unison.

Raphael’s brow furrowed as Dimitri walked into the room. “What are you smelling, Sam?”

He sniffed again and smelled the sweetness and the fresh scent of baby powder. “Warm milk...and baby powder?” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Dean’s heart pounded hard in his chest. Could it be…? His eyes went to Castiel’s and the Alpha looked confused but excited. Hannah looked around. “It could be me.”

He shook his head. “No…” he murmured. “This is subtle. Like it’s not quite surfaced yet.”

Anna looked at the young man. “Like it could be hours old?”

He shrugged. It actually sounded ridiculous with everyone questioning him. He shook his head. “Never mind.” He looked at his brother. “Come on. Let’s go make dinner.”

Gabriel looked at his brothers and his dad. He stopped Sam and looked into his hazel eyes. “Babe, none of us are questioning that you scent it, okay? We’re trying to help you find it.” 

“He’s right,” Dimitri told him. “We’d never question the incredible nose of an Omega. If you say you can smell it then we believe you one-hundred percent.”

Gabriel looked deeper into his eyes. “Is it yours?”

He shook his head. “No.” He looked at Dean. “Your scent is still vanilla and honey, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Castiel looked at his brother-in-law. “Is it Dean’s?”

He nodded. “I think so,” his voice uncertain.

Dean watched his brother’s eyes cast downward and he looked at Castiel and then said, “Sammy, c’ mere.”

Sam walked to his brother and Dean tilted his neck and the young Omega sniffed his neck. His eyes bulged in surprise. “It’s you…” he whispered. “You’re pregnant,” he replied loud enough for everyone to hear him.

“What?” the family said in unison.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked. His heart was pounding, but his stomach churned with a little fear. 

He nodded. He scented the fear on him now. Castiel came forward and looked at Dean, scenting the fear on him also, he turned to Sam he asked, “You’re sure?”

He nodded. “It’s a familiar scent, especially with Dean.”

Hannah knew what that meant. Dean was his caregiver, he’d associate his scent with what he remembered. “Describe it again.”

“Warm honey, sweet milk and...the freshness of baby powder.” He looked at Dean. He didn’t know if Dean was okay with it or anything. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “I’m fine,” he muttered.

Castiel tilted his head looking at Dean. “Dean?”

Dimitri touched his son’s shoulder. “You and Dean should go talk for a minute? Hannah, Anna, Gabriel and Sam can start the pizzas.”

Castiel nodded. He looked at Dean. “Please come up to our room and talk to me?”

He nodded. He turned and walked upstairs with his fiancé. They walked into his room and Dean walked to the bed. Castiel shut the door behind him and looked at the man. He couldn’t tell if he was happy or if he was dreading it. “Dean, are you okay?”

The Omega didn’t answer right away, but stared at the floor and ran what Sam said to him in his head. He was pregnant….he was pregnant...He was finally going to have everything he wanted. He saw Cas’ hands rest on his knees and he lifted his eyes to the Alpha’s. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. He saw the worry in his eyes and Dean took his hands. “I know it’s my job to breed for you, but I …” he exhaled. 

“Baby, it’s not your job to do anything for me. The only thing I want you to do for me is to love me. Love me the way I love you.”

“I do love you!” he exclaimed not wanting the Alpha to think otherwise. “I love you more than I ever thought that I’d love someone. You’re my best friend, Angel. You’re my everything.”

He smiled. “Then why aren’t you excited for the fact that our love may have created someone that looks as beautiful as you?”

He laughed. He looked into his eyes and knew he’d have to say something. He didn’t know how to tell him any of this. Abaddon told him he wasn’t supposed to be afraid. Breeding was his job. To breed, to give his Alpha babies. But he wanted babies with Cas. He loved him and a baby was the best symbol of that love. “I want a baby with you. I want that with you, but I’m worried whether I’d be good at it.” He exhaled. “My dad wasn’t and I don’t know--”

“Okay, baby,” he murmured. He took his face in his hands and caressed his cheeks. “Do you want my opinion?”

He nodded, turning into his comfort.

“You’ll be incredible. Do you know why I think that?” he asked and the Omega looked into his eyes. “Because you took care of Sam and he’s an incredible young man, Sweetheart. I think you’ll be an incredible Papa, Baby.”

Dean exhaled, feeling a little more at ease. He leaned forward and lowered his mouth. He moaned as Cas tucked his hand behind his head and deepened the kiss. Without ending the kiss, Dean motioned for Cas to go back on the floor. The Alpha laid back on the floor, his lips still to his and Dean straddled him. The room filled with the scent of a warm harvest and apples. Dean’s honey and vanilla scent swirled with the scent of his slick and merged with Castiel’s scent. It made the entire room smell like a bakeshop. Dean looked down into the Alpha’s face with heavy-lust filled eyes. He watched as the Alpha’s nostrils flared with the scent of turned on omega.

Dean moaned into his mouth, his hands lifting to the hem of the shirt Castiel wore. His fingers paused and he pulled back gently. He looked into Castiel’s lust-filled eyes. He pushed his fingers into the Alpha’s shirt and groaned at the feel of warm skin. “Alpha…”

Castiel claimed Dean’s mouth again like a savage, rolling him onto his back. He dropped his hands to Dean’s as they kissed. Their fingers intertwined, and he pushed them above Dean’s head, moving the kisses down his neck. The omega moaned and arched his back. Their scents that filled the room drove them deeper into their lovemaking. Dean purred and arched as he felt Cas’ teeth graze over his mating gland. “Alpha…”

“I’m here, Baby,” he whispered against his neck. “Let me love you. Let me show you how happy I am that you’re having my baby.”

He moaned and arched again as the Alpha’s mouth fell on his neck. “Yes…” He panted a groan and arched again as his kisses moved down. He kissed his way down, his tongue licking at the omega’s neck and drawing a humming purr from him. “God, Cas…”

“Raise up... Dean.”

He did as the Alpha requested and rose. The man pulled the shirt over his head and he gasped at the cool air that hit his skin. He watched in awe as the Alpha quickly jerked his own shirt off. He shifted his eyes to his jeans and looked at the older man. Dean unhooked his jeans and pulled them down his body. The Alpha pulled them off, already standing before him completely nude. Dean’s stomach tightened at the sight of him naked. He looked amazing! He touched him everywhere, from his face to his chest.

He moaned into the omega’s mouth before diving in again, kissing him deeply. Dean rolled onto his side as Cas laid next to him. He looked at his erect penis and his mouth began to water. He leaned forward, whispered, “God, Cas,” before taking his mouth passionately. 

The omega gently wrapped his hand around the Alpha’s large cock and moaned as he leaned in to kiss him. He felt the slick gush out of him and he groaned. He gasped with need as the Alpha’s hand wrapped around his penis. He groaned as the Alpha began to slowly stroke him. “Oh, Dear God…” Dean muttered.

Dean felt the man stroke him up and down and he fell back on the bed with a groan. The Alpha moved between his legs and took him in his hand again. It felt weird, not in a bad way, to be on the receiving end of this. Usually, Omegas never received pleasure, at least not through lovemaking. He could have sworn his mind would blow as the man began to jerk his hand up and down his cock. “Oh, Cas…”

He let go of him and kissed him again. He pushed him back on the floor and went between his legs. He put a hand on his belly. If Sam’s nose was correct there was a baby growing in there. He pressed his lips to his belly and looked at Dean. “Baby, there may be a part of us growing in there,” sounding in awe of the fact.

He sat up and kissed him. “I love you, Baby.”

“I love you,” he kissed him, “more than anything in the world.” He put a hand on Cas’ hand and looked into his eyes. “And if my baby brother’s super nose is correct then you gave me the greatest gift.” He moved and straddled him. 

Castiel held himself in his hand as Dean lifted himself above him. Dean impaled himself and they both groaned. Cas laid back and put his hands on Dean’s legs to help him with the leverage. They looked into each other’s eyes as Dean rode the man like a bronco rider. “God, Cas…”

He put his hands on his chest and continued to ride him. “Fuck...you feel so good.”

“You too,” he moaned out, meeting Dean move for move. Soon, they both crashed hard over the edge, Dean coming all over the Alpha’s torso and Cas coming inside of him. 

Dean groaned laid on his chest. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” he murmured wrapping his arms around Dean as they came down from their amazing orgasms. He turned his face into his neck and sighed. He smelt his usual scent--honey and vanilla--but there was also the sweet cream scent, but an underlining scent of lavender. He took a deep sniff and moved his head back. “Babe, I think Sam’s right.”

“What?”

“I smell your scent, plus what he said and just now I smell lavender.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It’s lavender.”

Dean laughed and kissed him. “Guess you did it, huh?”

Cas laughed and rolled him on his back, kissing him. “I love you.”

He kissed him. “I love you.”

He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Should Kali have the baby before Christmas, on Christmas or after Christmas?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter fun with the nieces and nephews. 
> 
> Sam and Gabe play an old Omega game...and get some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE! I hope you all have a wonderful and joyous holiday with your friends and family. And you got everything you wanted. Enjoy and I will be back in January 2020.

**-December 23…**

 

The next few days were filled with Christmas activities of baking, singing, decorating and shopping. Dean had to admit he loved the family. Of course, Cas’ mother left something to be desired with mothers-in-law, but if that was his only problem in his relationship with Castiel then he’d consider himself lucky. 

Outside, the snow fell for the 2nd day in a row. The kids were getting restless. They wanted to build snowmen and enjoy the snow, but grandma Naomi had told them no because she didn’t want the snow trailing through the house, at least that’s what Joey had told him and Sam when he had asked. Sam, however, went to Naomi and she told him another thing altogether. Dean concluded it was probably because in her mind Novak children weren’t allowed to play. It broke Dean’s heart to see the 4-year-olds and 2-year-olds sad and bored. He looked up from the car magazine he’d been reading and went talk to Michael, Raphael, and Castiel. 

He knocked on the door and peeked his head in. “Am I interrupting?”

Dimitri looked up and smiled at his son-in-law. “No. Not at all. You okay?”

He nodded. “I’m fine.” He smiled at Castiel. “I’m wondering if it would be okay to take the kids outside to play?”

“Of course,” Michael replied and Raphael was in agreement. 

Castiel looked at him curiously. “Baby, you don’t have to ask to do that.”

“I know, normally I wouldn’t, but Naomi’s been acting weird and when Sam asked why they couldn’t go out she said, “because their fathers don’t want them to’.”

Raphael hated being lied to and being the reason his kids were upset. He stood and walked out of the room. “MOTHER!” 

Dean looked at Castiel and Dimitri. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause a problem.”

“You haven’t, Baby.” Castiel smiled before he kissed him. Dean had been

worried about rocking the boat. He chalked it up to pregnancy hormones and gently worked him out of them. The last few days had been filled with a helluva lot of sex though, which Castiel would never complain about that either.

Dean looked at Michael. “The kids are getting bored and if your kids are

anything like Sam and I were then this house will be trashed before Christmas.”

Michael laughed and put an arm around his shoulders. “It’s okay, Dean.” They walked out of the room and Michael looked at Joey. “Joey, hey, buddy.

Do you wanna go outside with your uncles?”

“Uh-huh,” he muttered. “Can Di-Di come too?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.”

Sam looked at the little boy. “Come on, Joey, let’s go put your snow pants and boots on.”

He hopped up and walked out with his uncle. Dean looked at Hannah and Anna. “Can Maggie and Jesse come out too?”

Hannah smiled. “Sure. Just make sure that they’re all bundled uptight.”

He nodded. He pointed at Sam. “He survived Kansas winters with me at the helm.”

She laughed. “Right. Sorry. Have fun.”

Dean turned to Castiel and pulled on his hand. “Come on. You’re coming too. Something tells me you’ve never actually  _ played  _ in the snow.”

“Of course he hasn’t,” Naomi said coming into the room. “He’s a Novak. Novaks don’t lower themselves to being just like other children.”

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing that my niece and the child I’m carrying are going to be half-Winchester because they’re going to know what it is like to be children... _ regular _ children.” He looked at Cas. “Please, come outside with us?”

He nodded. “I’ll be right there, Sweetheart. I think it’s time that my mother and I had a talk.”

“I think I’ll join you, Baby Brother,” Gabriel said coming into the room. He looked at Anna. “Sam can’t find Jesse’s gloves. Do you happen to know?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” She looked at Dean. “Come on.”

Naomi crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her sons. “What is it? I gotta go over Christmas dinner with Ellen and Jo.”

Gabriel shook his head. “No. Dad gave them the holiday off at Dean’s request.” He glared at her. “Sit. We need to talk.”

Dimitri walked into the room with Michael and Raphael. He noticed that Naomi hadn’t done as Gabriel had requested. “I do believe our child requested for you to sit.”

She sat, but in a pouty way. “Fine. What do we need to talk about?”

“When mine and Sam’s daughter and Dean and Cas’ child gets here it’ll be us raising the children and any other children we have.” He glared at her. “You will not insist you know best when it comes to our daughter, am I clear?”

“Gabriel, I will not let that... _ child _ \--”

“That  _ child _ is the man I want to spend my life with, Mother. He’s the one I am  _ desperately _ in love with. He’s the one that I want to have a family with and I promised Michael I would raise her as my own and Sam’s insisting on it. If you can’t be accepting of Sam and the fact that I’m going to be with him then you don’t need to call, text or come around us anymore.”

“Gabriel--”

“No, Mother, I did what you wanted when I married Kali and look how that turned out. As I said, if you cannot accept Sam then you will not see me around.”

“You’d abandon your family--”

“No, mother, that’s not what he said,” Michael said. “He’s not going to abandon us. He’s going to stop coming around you unless he has to. Which honestly I couldn’t agree more with his statement.” She attempted to argue but Michael raised a hand and she stopped. “No. You have to learn you can’t... _ can not _ control us. We’re your children and we love you, but we have families now it’s our choice on how to raise them.”

“You’re not the one that has to clean up the melted snow or pick up the clothes they wore.”

“Neither do you, Mother!” Castiel reminded her. “Ellen or Jo would have.”

“Or here’s a thought, actually allowing Hannah and Anna to parent their children.”

“Please, they have any idea what--”

“They don’t know what they are doing?” Castiel asked. “Well, considering they don’t have like you have had I’d say they know pretty well what they’re doing.” He leaned into his mother and said, “Quite honestly I’d talk to any of my brothers and sisters,” he saw the expression on her face and said, “Yes, you heard me correctly, sisters--with child rearing before I would trust you with any kind of advice.” He looked at his family. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go find my fiance.”

“I’ll go with you and find Sammy.”

When the brothers had dressed for the frigid New York weather, they walked out and followed the child-like giggles to find their family. They found their mates actually getting down in the snow with the kids. Gabriel watched as Sam was helping the younger kids roll a large ball. His heart swelled with love as he watched how gentle the man was being with niece and nephew. 

Cas watched Dean as he talked to a crying Joey about patience when building a snowman. Like his brother, his heart swelled with love for the Omega as he watched him comfort the little boy. He sighed softly and asked, “Hey, Got room for two more?”

Joey quickly wiped his tears and cheered with the other kids that their other uncles had shown up. “Uncle Cas, come help me, Di-Di and Uncle Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, Uncle Cas, come help.”

Joey and Adina continued to roll the ball that Dean had formed. Dean watched and reminded Joey, “Remember, Joey, go slow and be patient.”

“Okay, Uncle Dean.”

Dean turned to Cas and put his arms around his neck. “Hi,” he murmured. “I missed you.”

He smiled and murmured, “I missed you too.” He swept his mouth down and took Dean’s. Dean moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer, resting his hands on his abdomen. The scent of baby and Dean mixed together making Cas feel possessive and protective. 

The kiss abruptly ended when Cas felt something hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see Gabriel forming a snowball in his gloved hands, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Did you just throw a snowball at my head?”

“Yep,” Gabe said matter-of-factly. “You’d been kissing like that for a while. Sam and I wanted to make sure you were still breathing.”

Cas laughed as he picked up some snow and formed a ball quickly, tossing at Gabriel. It hit him right in the chest. Gabriel looked down his $700 dollar wool jacket and watched the snowball slide down. He looked at his brother. “Oh, it is so on!”

Castiel kissed Dean before running away from his brother. Dean looked at Sam and they both laughed. They turned back to the kids and Dean smiled as he watched Joey and Adina rolling what was now a medium-large snowball. “Alright, you guys! That’s so awesome!”

A couple hours later, they were still playing outside and having a good time. Sam watched Gabriel play with the kids and imagined what it would be like a year from now when he’d be playing with his daughter in the snow. Gabriel stood and walked over to him, kissed him and Sam smiled as a mischievous plan entered his mind. “Chase me.”

“What?” Gabriel asked looking at him. He had to of heard him wrong, right? “You want me to chase you?”

He nodded. Gabriel’s heart pounded in his chest. He turned to Castiel. “Would you take the kids in for us?”

Castiel smirked. He heard what Sam had requested of him and nodded his head. “Yeah. Go ahead. Have fun, don’t get into too much trouble.”

Dean laughed as he watched his brother run excitedly from the man. “Do I want to know?”

He laughed. “Probably not. He technically took my idea.”

“What idea was that?”

“To make love to you in the gazebo.”

Dean shook his head. “Not in winter. When it gets warmer I will be totally naked in there with you.”

He laughed. “Noted. Let’s get these kids inside and warmed up. We’ll find a Christmas movie for them to watch.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean replied. They gathered up the kids and trekked into the house. 

* * *

Sam laughed as his boots slipped along the snow. He looked behind him and saw Gabriel catching up to him. The Alpha may be small but he was fast. Sam laughed as he got closer and he tried to put some distance between them. Seeing the gazebo he quickly ran in and waited for the Alpha to catch up. 

He bit his lip as he waited for the Alpha. Honestly, being chased by the Alpha was hot as fuck. He looked around the windowed gazeebo and wondered if he’d be okay with having sex in here because he really wanted to. He heard the door open and smiled when he saw Gabriel run in. “Alpha.”

Gabriel wasn’t usually into Omega games, but just like with everything else, he found himself really enjoying it. He never thought it could be so hot either. Without thinking, not that he could have with his Alpha taking over. He pulled his jacket off as he stalked to the sexy Omega. He pulled Sam’s mouth down to his and kissed him senseless.

Sam unattached his lips from the Alpha sighed. “Fuck me, Alpha.”

“Isn’t it too cold out here for you?”

He shook his head. “No.” He looked into his eyes. “Fuck me.”

“All right,” he said. He knew not to argue with what he wanted. He unzipped his jacket and pulled it off. “Too cold?”

He shook his head. Gabriel kissed him. He dropped his hands to Sam’s belt and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He broke the kiss and knelt down in front of him. He pulled his jeans down his legs and placed soft kisses along his thighs. Sam moaned. “Sammy put the jacket down on the bench and sit down please.”

He did as he asked and sat down. Gabriel rose a little on his knees and took the Omega into his hand. He kissed the tip and the man moaned, his head falling back. He took him in his mouth and Sam groaned again. “God, Gabe, that feels good.” 

He hummed around him and licked him like he was an ice cream cone. The honeyed scent of slick invading his nostrils and he groaned again. There was something about his scent that drove him wild. It didn’t matter if it was his Omega scent or his slick scent, both drove him wild. 

“God, Gabe…” he moaned.

That and when he moaned like that. He loved knowing he was bringing him pleasure, just like Sam had done since the moment that they kissed that first time. He felt the twitch of his cock and moaned around him. He was so responsive and wonderful.

Sam groaned. He never thought he’d find an Alpha who was more than happy to pleasure him as much as he liked to pleasure him. He never thought that an Alpha could be this kind and caring toward him as Gabe was. Even with him tempting him with an Omega game of chase. Even though he was tempted, he was still gentle with him too. It was actually amazing.

“Get on your knees,” Gabe told him, standing. His fingers began unbuttoning his jeans. He pushed them to his knees. He dropped his hand between Sam’s ass cheeks and felt the slick gushing from him. “Oh, Baby, you’re so wet.”

“You,” Sam muttered, his entire body burning up. He never knew that he’d feel this turned on by just a few minutes of a blowjob, a makeout session, and the chase. He never thought that an old Omega chase game would actually turn him on, but here he was a dripping mess by something so simple as biology. He moaned and pushed into his hand. “God, Gabe…”

He aligned himself and pushed inside him. They both groaned out of pleasure. He gripped his hips and pulled out and pushed back in. Sam moaned. He smoothed a hand down his back. He tightened his grip and looked at Sam. “You still wanna be fucked, Babe?”

“Yes…” he moaned. “Please?”

“Okay.” Without much more of a response, he took hold of his hips and frantically moved in and out of him. 

Sam groaned as he felt the Alpha’s cock go in and out of him. “Yes...fuck.”

The only sounds that filled the gazebo were skin slapping skin and their moans and pants. However, soon, the sounds of their releases filled the room. Shakily, Sam lowered himself, trying to catch his breath. “God, Gabe...that felt amazing.”

“Yeah,” he murmured. He felt the Omega shiver. “Baby, are you cold?”

“Yeah, now that my body heat isn’t so warm now.”

He chuckled softly and pulled out of him. He placed a kiss on his lower back. He started helping Sam with his pants. Letting him pull them over his own hips. He bent down and pulled his own pants all the way up. He smiled and kissed him. “I told you it was going to be cold.”

He shook his head. “Don’t care,” he murmured against his lips. “That was so hot.”

He laughed and kissed him again. “I’m glad.” He pulled his jacket back on. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. He sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said turning to wrap his arms around him. He sighed, content. “I never thought I could be this happy with an Alpha, Gabe. I’ve always been afraid of them. Not like an abused Omega would be, but in general. You hear a lot of stories about Alphas and it scared me to death. I always thought I’d get caught and sold to the highest bidder. Which is why I never stayed longer than a few months in one place. My priority was to find Dean, I never expected to find a man as wonderful as you too.”

He smiled and kissed him. “I was worried about finding another Omega and introducing them to my brothers because what if it all happened again? My father had always told me that ninety-nine percent of Omegas are faithful to their Alphas, but was unfortunate enough to find part of that one percent.” He sighed. “I wish I could have known whether she would have done it to me before because I thought she was my best friend too, but it didn’t happen that way.” He took a deep breath and exhaled. “I never thought that I’d fall this hard for anyone, ever. Especially not this quickly.”

Sam smiled and kissed him. “I know this is probably wrong to say because I haven’t been with you for ten years or anything, but I personally think Kali was an idiot.” He kissed him. “I promise you, standing here today, that I will always come to you if I ever feel that we need to improve on something. That includes sexually, emotionally or with our children.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed him. He liked that he said,  _ children _ . That meant they were going to have more than one. There was an audible buzzing from his pocket and he pulled the phone from his pocket. He looked at the caller ID. “It’s Cassie.”

Sam looked at him curiously. “I wonder what’s wrong.”

He answered, “Hey, Cassie.”

“ _ Hey, Daddy, you might want to get back to the house _ .”

An excited fear and adrenaline ran through his body as his heart thundered in his chest like a bass drum. 

“ _ Yours and Sam’s little girl has decided to come a couple of weeks earlier than planned _ .”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any suggestions for the name for the baby?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam's little girl is born...and Sam gets a Christmas surprise of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: For Baby abuse...
> 
> It's only brief...I promise.

“No!” Gabriel exclaimed. “I am not naming her after grandmother. That woman hated me.”

Raphael chuckled. “He’s not lying, Mother. That woman even hated Michael and according to you Mike’s the perfect child.”

Michael scoffed. “Yeah, perfect.” He sighed. “I’m so perfect that I slept--”

“Mike, seriously, you’ve got to let that go,” Sam said gently. “Gabriel’s forgiven you for it. You really need to forgive yourself.” He smiled. “Do you think you’re really going to be able to hang with your niece if all you can do is see the mistake you had done?”

Michael smiled at the young Omega. “Thank you, Sam.” He looked at his mother and then at the rest of his family. “Why don’t we ask the new dads what they want to name their daughter?”

Naomi scoffed. Hannah rolled her eyes. “It is their daughter, Naomi. I think--”

“It wouldn’t be their daughter if you had--”

“That’s enough!” Dimitri exploded.

Naomi jerked. Dimitri has only yelled about 3 times in their entire marriage. “Dimitri--”

“No! Get upstairs. I think it’s about damn time that you and I have a talk and if I don’t like your answers there may be problems, Naomi.”

“Dimitri, I don’t think--”

“I don’t care, Naomi. Trust me I didn’t marry you for your ability to think. Now, do as you’re told and get upstairs.” He looked at his boys. “I’ll be back.” He sighed. “How much would you all think I was a horrible family Alpha if I divorced your mother?”

The entire room fell silent in astonishment. Michael looked at his father. “Dad, you two haven’t been happy for a while. If you believe that you and mother can’t work it out, then I think I can speak for all of my brothers and say, if separating will make you both happy then that’s all we want.”

Dimitri smiled. “That’s my boy.” He kissed his cheek and walked out of the room. “Tell my granddaughter to not make her appearance until I come back.”

His sons chuckled and Anna replied, “Yeah, I’m sure she’ll wait, Grandpa.”

Dimitri looked at Sam and Gabriel. “And remember, she’s your daughter. It’s ultimately your decision on what you name her.”

“Thank you, Dimitri.” Sam looked at Gabriel. “What about Evangeline?”

Gabriel thought about it for a moment and smiled. “That’s pretty. I like it.”

“What’s the meaning of it?” Hannah asked.

“Life,” Sam said. “Then I was thinking of a middle name that could commemorate the holiday could be Holly.”

Gabriel thought about it and thought it about it—repeating the name in his head. _Evangeline Holly Novak_. He nodded. It sounded good. “I like it,” he finally replied. “We can nickname her, Angel.”

Raphael laughed. “Well, her name definitely goes with the rest of ours.”

They laughed. Sam exhaled. “I’m going to go in and see if Dean and Cas need my help.” He walked into the room.

* * *

Inside the room, Dean was hovered waiting for the baby girl to make her arrival. He just had to get Kali to do the work needed. They were getting everything around to rush her to the hospital when her water broke and Dean had realized there wouldn’t be any time to rush to the hospital, so Baby Girl Novak was going to be born at home. “Okay, Kali, you have to push for me again, okay?” He told her.

“I don’t want to,” she pouted. “It hurts!”

Dean’s green eyes slid to Castiel and they held for a moment. Castiel spoke to his former sister-in-law. “I know it hurts--”

“You don’t know shit!” she exclaimed. “Just get this damn kid out of me!” she screamed. “She’s caused enough trouble as it is!”

That struck Sam in the heart almost immediately. It was a good thing that they were taking custody of this girl because her growing up with Kali as her mother was going to be devastating. He heard her screaming at his brother and then he heard Cas’ deep voice say, “I don’t care how pissed off you are at the world you will not speak to Dean that way and trust me I will not forget the fact that you’re threatening to kill my niece. So, push her out of your body and after a few days you can go home to India and pretend like you never met us.”

They’d come into this room when Kali’s contractions were too close together and Hannah had said she saw the head. Leave to Kali to wait too long to let anyone know that she was in labor just to spite the family for not getting her way.

Dean looked into Kali’s eyes and said, “Now push, Kali. It’s just one more push and she’ll be out, okay?”

“Finally,” she murmured and did as he said.

With one big push, the baby came out of her and Dean caught her. He held her in his arms as he cleaned her off a little bit. He smiled down at the baby. “Hey, Sweetheart.”

The paramedics came in then and loaded Kali onto their backboard and gurney. They rested the baby on her chest and she tried to reject the baby, but one of the paramedics insisted, “Ma’am, you have to hold her while we transport.”

“Fine but Gabriel’s coming with me.”

Sam sighed, feeling a little anxious. He hated that she tried to work Gabriel into her life like that. He sighed. “I’ll go get him.”

Dean looked at his brother, shot a glare to Kali and then looked at Castiel. Castiel turned to his brother-in-law. “No, Sam, you go. You’re her papa, you need to be with her.”

“Castiel--”

“No longer your decision, Kali,” Cas reminded her.

They came out a few minutes later, paramedics loaded her into the back. Sam turned to Gabriel, who held his coat out for him. He slipped into it and kissed him, his eyes filling with tears. “She’s beautiful.” He kissed him again. “I love you.”

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. She’s just a really nasty woman.” He kissed him again. “I love you.”

“I love you. We’re right behind you.”

He nodded. He got into the ambulance and the paramedic closed the door. Gabriel turned to Dean and Castiel. “What happened?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Kali being Kali,” he summed up. He exhaled slowly. “She all but called your daughter a demon child. I think it got to Sam a little more than he cares to admit.”

“Then you add on the fact that she’s trying to create a problem between you and him by including you as if you’re the baby daddy--” Dean saw the look on his brother-in-law’s face. “You know what I mean.”

He nodded. He looked at everyone. “Well, let’s go meet my daughter.” He smiled. “I have first family photos to take with my mate.”

* * *

Sam walked into the hospital, holding his daughter. He couldn’t believe it. In his arms was the most precious being in the world. The moment flashed in his mind where he’d forever cherish his reflexes because if it wasn’t for them their little Angel would have probably been severely injured. He snuggled her closer as he passed her to a nurse so they could do what they needed to. “Nurse?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Could you examine her please? Her biological mother...let’s just say it was a bumpy ride and I tried...”

Thinking she knew what he was trying to say she nodded. “Absolutely.”

He nodded. “Thank you.” He sighed. He looked out toward the parking lot but didn’t see the Navigator and he sighed. Worried he’d drive himself crazy, he began pacing, but all that did was make him replay the horror in his mind:

 

_Kali looked down at the messy newborn in her arms. “This is all your fault,” she scolded. “You couldn’t have stayed away or actually aborted like I tried to do before I had to tell Gabriel everything, could you?”_

_“Kali!” Sam exclaimed, appalled. “Don’t say that to her.”_

_“It is her fault!” she yelled. “It’s all her fault!”_

_“No, this is your fault!” Sam screamed. “If you hadn’t basically thrown yourself at Michael then she wouldn’t be here, would she?”_

_“You think you’re so smart?” she questioned. “You got everyone loving you so much,” she spit bitterly. “Well, let’s see how well they’re going to love you when they find out that the baby died on the way to the hospital!”_

_“No!” Sam exclaimed._

_It only took seconds as she lifted the baby (not the recommended way) and attempted to throw her to the floor. The female paramedic that was checking them both out gasped as she watched in horror as Angel was thrown to the floor!_

_Sam still didn’t know where his reflexes had come from but he had caught the tiny little girl before she hit the floor. He held her close as she began screaming. “Shh, Baby, it’s okay. Papa’s got you, Sweetheart.”_

 

Sam slumped into one of the waiting room chairs and began sobbing.

 

That’s how Gabriel and the entire Novak family found him as they entered the hospital. Gabriel stopped, his heart stuttering to a stop. He passed the tiny teddy bear to Dean and rushed to the man he loved. “Baby? Baby, what happened?”

“She just...She just...she just...” he began sobbing again.

Gabriel held him, soothing him. “Angel die?”

Sam shook his head and sobbed harder. “No!” he cried. “I-I-I-I-I...”

Dean knelt in front of him and said, “Sammy.”

He looked up. “Dean, she...”

“Shh...” Dean whispered. “Buddy, we want to know what happened but you need to listen to me very carefully, okay?”

He nodded. Dean smiled. “Good. Now, take a deep breath through your nose and out through your mouth. Do it four times, please.”

Sam did as he asked and exhaled again. He tried again. “I was riding with Kali to the hospital and she was scolding Angel. Telling her it was her fault that this all happened.” He looked at Gabriel, then Michael. “Did you know she tried to abort her?”

“What?!” Michael exclaimed. He looked at his family. “I had no idea.”

He nodded. “Then I got mad because she’s putting all the blame for her actions on the baby—an innocent baby—who was the product of those actions. Then she looked...”

Dimitri sat on the coffee table and touched his knee in a fatherly way. “Take your time, Honey.”

“Then she looked at me after I yelled at her for yelling at Angel and she said ‘You think you’re so smart? You got everyone loving you so much. Well, let’s see how well they’re going to love you when they find out that the baby died on the way to the hospital!’ Then she proceeded to throw her to the floor.”

“Oh, Dear God...” was the collective response.

“She’s not…?” Gabriel asked, his eyes filling with tears.

He shook his head. “No. I...I...I...I c-c-c-c-caught her,” he stuttered. “I don’t know if I caught her the correct way or anything. I told the nurse to check her out, but--”

Not caring that they were at the hospital or any of it, Gabriel took his face in his hands and kissed him passionately. He lingered over it, placing soft kisses on his lips. “Doesn’t matter. You did nothing wrong, Sammy.” He pressed his forehead to his and sighed. “You did exactly what a Papa would do, Sweetheart.” He kissed him softly.

“Mr. Novak?”

Gabriel stood, took Sam’s hand and walked with him to talk to the nurse. “How’s our daughter?”

She nodded. “She’s great. They’re finishing up the usual stuff. However, your Omega seemed to be really distressed about what had happened in the ambulance—don’t worry Trish told us what had happened—anyway, um,” she looked at Sam. “What’s your name?”

“Sam,” he murmured.

“Well, Sam, I’d say you saved your daughter’s life. She’s okay. She’s got bruises, but they’re not your hands. They’re not small enough. We’re suspecting it’s from when she picked her up so roughly. I don’t know how you caught her the way you had without leaving any bruises, but you did it.” She smiled at him. “You’re her guardian angel.” She tapped his arm, encouragingly. “Great job.”

When the nurse turned to go back in, Sam broke and began crying again. Gabriel held him as Dimitri stepped up to the security guard that was patroling. “Hi, can I talk to you for a moment?”

He nodded. “Absolutely, Mr. Novak. What can I do for you?”

“Well, see, my son and son-in-law are adopting a baby that was just born tonight and the biological mother just tried to kill her. Do you think you could put a guard in her room and outside her room until I can talk to the police and Immigration?”

“Absolutely.” He looked at Gabriel. “I promise you your child will be totally safe, Sir.”

Gabriel nodded as he soothed Sam. “Thank you.”

Sam looked at Gabriel. “I know some parents don’t like their children—I mean Dean and I were raised by a parent like that—but to actually try to k-k-k-k-kill her?”

Dimitri comforted him and said, “There’s no explanation as to why parents do that. I have never done anything violent to my boys. And trust me, I have the Russian temper to go with my name, but I have never raised my hand to either of them.”

Castiel smirked. “Nope. Just yelled in Russian.”

The other boys laughed. This time the nurse came back and smiled at them. “Sam, would you like to come hold your daughter?”

He nodded as he wiped his eyes. “Please.”

She smiled at Gabriel. “You too, Daddy. Then you can tell me what you decided on a name so that I can put it on her bassinet.”

* * *

Hours later, while Sam was upstairs holding Evangeline, Gabriel went down to the cafeteria with his father to get some coffee. As they made their coffees the way they liked them, Dimitri stopped him and said, “Gabe, wait a minute, Buddy.”

“What’s up, Papa.”

He smiled. “I wanna give you something.” He sighed. “But first I think I should admit something. I was a little apprehensive about whether Sam truly meant that he wanted the baby as badly as you did. Until a few hours ago when I saw how torn up the man was over the fact that someone tried to hurt his child.” He looked looked into his son’s eyes. “He loves you, Gabe. And I believe he always will. So, I want to give you something that I want you to go back upstairs and propose to the man I know you’re in love with.” He held out an aged velvet black box and continued, “You love him. I can see that every time you look at him and I know you love Evangeline. So, take this and go upstairs and get yourself a family.”

He smiled and took the box from him.

* * *

Sam was holding the newborn in his arms as he rocked her. Gabriel had gone to get them food and drinks. He couldn’t believe it, this little person in his arms was all his. He could cuddle her all he wanted and there wasn’t anything that anyone could do about it. He dropped his fingers from touching her face and dropped them to her adult woman thumb-shaped bruise and sniffled again. “I’m so sorry, Baby. I’m sorry that mean lady did anything to you.” He kissed the top of her head and her forehead. “Papa promises you that no one else will ever hurt you again.”

Gabriel smiled as he walked into the baby nursery in the Omega hospital. He watched the man he loved cuddle their daughter. “You look really hot snuggling with her. However, it makes me wonder will you have time to snuggle with me too?”

“Absolutely,” he said and tilted his head up to receive the kiss he knew was coming. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you.” He knelt in front of him and said, “I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone ever again. You’re the first person I think about everyday. The first person I want to tell when someone happens in life—good or bad—and you’re the only one I want to wake up with and kiss goodnight. I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. No one will work harder for you, our daughter or any other children we have than me. No one will cherish more than I do. So, I’m asking you here in front of the most important little being in our lives—will you marry me?” He opened the velvet box and waited expectantly.

Sam’s heart hammered in his chest. He couldn’t believe it. This man was offering him the world. Not only the one in his arms, but the one that had to do with his heart. He looked at Evangeline. “What do you think, Angel? Should we say yes?” He smirked and brought his ear to her and his smile widened. “Well, the Princess has spoken so...” he leaned forward and kissed him. “Yes, Gabe, I’ll marry you. I’ll marry a thousand times over.” He kissed him repeated until Evangeline whimpered. “I love you and I would love nothing more than to spend my entire life with you.”

Gabriel chuckled and kissed him. “I love you, Sammy.

“I love you too.” He watched as Gabriel slipped the gold band with the small diamonds onto his left hand.

Sam looked down at the antique gold band and couldn’t wait to see what type of future this little band held for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this story will end soon. We only have 2 more chapters left. The last 2 chapters will have time jumps.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump...4 Months Later....
> 
> They get their happily ever after...

**-4 Months Later…**

**March 30, 2019…**

 

Dean looked up as he tightened the knot on the tie of his tux and smiled when he saw his little brother walk out of the bathroom. He chuckled. “Sammy, let me do it, okay?”

He sighed. Today was their wedding day. He was going to be a husband and have a husband of his own. He’d finally have someone he could turn to and he’d know 100% that he’d be there. “Why am I so nervous?”

Dean chuckled and tightened the knot. “Adjust it,” he told him. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s because with everything that’s been going on lately—Lucifer’s trial, Kali’s trial and her sudden verdict and deportation that maybe you’re waiting for the other shoe to drop—so to speak.”

Sam exhaled slowly. That made sense. Since Gabe proposed to him 4 months ago it seemed like a hurricane swept through their life and just now they were taking inventory of the aftermath. Lucifer was going to be in jail for 12 years for corporate misdealing. Dimitri and Naomi divorced a month ago. As promised she had tried to take him to the cleaners with everything she knew, of course it didn’t work. Then, for Kali’s abuse to their daughter, Angel, she was all but banned from ever entering the US again and was immediately deported. However, thanks to the Novak power, as soon as she got to India, the Indian authorities put her in jail. Sam wasn’t sure how Dimitri had pulled that off and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. All he cared about was that his family was safe, his daughter was safe. “Maybe,” he murmured.

He smoothed out his brother’s shirt and looked into his hazel eyes. “Sammy, it’s going to be great. It’s warm out today and the sun is shining and everything is going great. I promise that the other shoe will not drop until you pull the damn thing off tonight to have your brains fucked out.”

He laughed. Castiel and Gabriel had looked into having a double wedding almost immediately because they wanted to show the boys that they were perfectly okay with their closeness. Sam figured Gabriel preferred it because of the baby. Angel was an amazing baby. She was finally officially sleeping through the night and he should know he actually got 7 full hours of sleep this morning before he had to get up and start getting his tux around.

“Hey, Papa, there’s someone who wants your attention,” Hannah announced carrying the baby into the room.

Sam turned, his face lighting up when he saw her. Dean’s heart thudded at the love he saw in his baby brother’s eyes. It still amazed him how well he had taken to fatherhood and how easily that the teenager was taking to being someone’s mate. Gabriel and Sam had mated a few days after the marriage proposal. Gabriel didn’t want to go into the new year without Sam officially being a Novak.

Today was just a formality for them. Today was to make everything about their relationship and their family completely legal. He put a hand on his slightly protruding belly. He smiled softly as he watched Sam kiss his daughter’s cheek and murmur something to her. He took a deep breath. He was happy about one thing. That Cas waited until after his morning sickness had subsided to have the wedding because he wanted to be able to fuck his husband brainless tonight and he knew with the morning sickness he had until about 3 weeks ago that it wasn’t going to happen.

He and Hannah had figured out they were about 2 weeks apart in their due dates. She was two weeks ahead of him in her pregnancy and was showing more. They had found out that they were both due in August. Possible Dean’s baby would be born in the early part of September. It was actually fun to be going through this with someone else. He had to admit once Kali, Lucifer and family and Naomi left the family that the drama seem to have gone with them.

There was such an ease with everyone now. The Novak brothers were pretty close again and he knew from listening and watching Cas that the man enjoyed the fact that they were all getting along now. Dimitri was close with his sons. He knew that the boys and Dimitri all cherished that more than anything.

“Is she okay?” Dean asked coming back to reality.

“She’s perfect,” Sam murmured and settled her into his arm. “She’s not hungry. I fed her before I changed. I changed her.”

Hannah smiled. “No, Daddy just figured that she wanted cuddle time with her Papa before Aunt Hannah takes her so her daddies can get married today.”

* * *

The chapel in the little town of Hudson Springs looked beautiful with its Springy colors and flowers. Everyone they loved and whom had become friends in their small community up here were all in the place. There was Dimitri sitting with Michael, Hannah, their kids and then baby Evangeline. Raphael and Anna sat next to Hannah with their kids. Dimitri was sitting next to the younger grandchildren so they didn’t have meltdowns.

To the tune of the Wedding March, Sam and Dean started walking down to meet their husbands. Sam’s stomach tripped as he saw Gabriel in the matching tux like his smiling at him. He returned the smile and walked with his brother to their futures.

Gabriel reached for Sam’s hand and turned to the pastor. Dean and Cas did the same and the older man began, “We are gathered here today for one of life’s greatest moments. To witness love and commitment uniting these two couples—Gabriel and Samuel and Castiel and Dean. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust in that love who honor each other as individuals and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together.”

He looked at the couples, “This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come...together. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue to grow this union, this bond into something stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you will face them together, head on. The love between you joins you now as one.” He looked at the guests, “Each groom has something they want to say to each other.” He looked at Sam. “Samuel.”

“The original reason why I came to New York wasn’t to find love or anything like that. I just wanted to have my brother back. Not only did I get him back, but I got something, someone that has been the greatest moment of my life. Gabe, I didn’t fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny and I think it was both those things that brought me to you. I’d choose you, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality. I’d find you and I’d choose you all over again. I love you, Gabriel.”

“Gabriel?”

“Sammy, several years ago I had thought I had found love, but _nothing_ can even come close to what I feel for you. To the love I feel for you. I thought love had passed me by, but then you knocked on my father’s door and asked for your brother that I could love another as much as I do. I always thought it was a cliché when my father kept telling us to find our best friends, but I figured out that all those things he has said to me before about falling in love with your best friend is true. Samuel, I choose you to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know about you and trusting who you’ll become. I will respect and honor you, always and in all ways. Sammy, I take you to be my husband, to have and to hold, in tears and laughter. In sickness and health. To love and cherish. From this day forward. In this world and the next. I love you, Sammy more today than yesterday, but not more than yesterday.”

He chuckled.

The pastor cued up Dean and Castiel. Dean began, “I never knew that slipping on ice could bring to me someone who cares about me the way you have. I can’t remember a time I wasn’t in love with you, Cas. You’re everything that I ever wanted and I pretended that we knew each other, never thinking I’d ever meet you. You were the unattainable for me, then I decided to sneak my way into catching a glance at you. I never knew you’d pick me.

“Alphas like you are a dream come true for all Omegas. Because of you, I laugh, I smile and I dare to dream more than I ever have. Thank you for the miracle of you. You are, and always will be, the love of my life, my soulmate...my Alpha. From this day forward, I promise to love you more each and every minute. I love you, Alpha.”

“Castiel.”

“Dean, as I stand here before you, looking into your eyes, I see all of the things I fell in love with. As I stand here before you, my heart beating so strongly, I find myself so lost for the right words to say. As I stand here before you, it makes me remember how complete you make my life. It makes me remember every laugh we’ve ever shared, ever shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every beautiful moment there is to come.

“I give you my heart, my soul, I give you everything I am today as I stand before you, I promise to love you, protect you, be with you forever, and cherish every moment. Let it be known from today forward I choose you. Let it be known I promise to be with you for all eternity, till death do us part.” He pressed a hand to his belly. “I love you not only for who you are and who you make me, but also giving me the greatest gift that our love could ever make. I promise to not only be the best Alpha, husband I can be put I promise to be the best father I can be. I love you.”

The pastor smiled and said, “I couldn’t have said it better. Gentlemen, by the power vested in me and the State of New York you may now kiss to seal your vows.”

The couples leaned toward each other and their lips connected to cheery applause.

Sealing their futures forever….


	24. Epilogue

-5 Months Later…

-Late August…

 

Dean went into labor early in the morning in late August. They quickly got him into the Hudson Springs Hospital and his OB/GYN got to work with a C-section. Now he was laying on the table waiting to hear his son’s cry. Cas was beside him, holding his hand and kissing him every so often, assuring him that everything was going to be fine. He knew it would be, with Cas by his side.

He’d never been so happy in his entire life.

He still remembered the day that he and Cas had actually ran into Abaddon at the grocery store in Hudson Springs. Apparently she was there with someone enjoying a vacation….

 

_“Sweetheart, what was it you said you wanted?”_

_“Chocolate ice cream.”_

_Castiel nodded and kissed him passionately before walking to the freezers and getting the ice cream. At 6 months pregnant, Dean was pretty much fully showing and enjoying most of being pregnant. Of course the unpleasantness that he didn’t enjoy about it Cas had made easier by rubbing his back, belly...and of course giving him orgasm after orgasm. It seemed as he progressed with the pregnancy Cas’ sex drive for him followed. The bigger Dean got the more the Alpha wanted him, wanted his knot buried inside of him._

_“Dean?”_

_Dean turned and saw the beautiful redhead coming toward them. “Hello, Abaddon. How are you?”_

_“I’m well.” He watched her as she looked at him and then at his belly. “I see...that you are too.”_

_He didn’t say much as he rested a hand on the kicking baby. “Yeah, well, I guess you were wrong about one thing.”_

_She lifted a brow. “Which was?”_

_“There would be someone in the world who wanted me,” he said simply. “And this one wanted my heart, soul and my body.”_

_She scoffed. “Right.”_

_“Abaddon, hello.”_

_She heard the low timbre of the Alpha’s voice. “Mr. Novak. Good to see you again.”_

_“Wish I could say the same for you, however, judging by my husband’s scent I can’t say that.” He held out the ice cream for him. “Is this the kind you like?”_

_“Yes,” he answered. “Thank you.” He tilted his head up and Castiel kissed him passionately._

_“You got married?” she asked, surprised. “You married him?”_

_Castiel nodded. “I did. One of the happiest days of my life. The first was meeting him.” He wrapped an around him and kissed his mating bite. “We should probably go. We promised Sam and Gabe we’d get the steaks and everything for the cook out.”_

_“Oh, right,” Dean said. “Goodbye, Abaddon.”_

_“Bye, Dean.”_

_Castiel stopped and turned to her. “I wanted to thank you. Thank you for being the biggest bitch and threatening my husband with being homeless because it gave me the drive I needed, the push I needed to show him that despite all the others and you, this time he wasn’t going anywhere.” He started to turn, but stopped. “And by the way, you won’t address him by his first name anymore. It’s Mr. Novak.”_

_She nodded and quickly walked off._

_Dean, having heard everything, was chuckling when he came back. “I think you enjoy that too much.”_

_He smiled and kissed him. “After the way she treated you she deserved it.”_

 

Breaking out of his memory when he heard his little boy screaming, he smiled, tears streaming down his face. Castiel kissed him. “He looks beautiful, Sweetheart. Just like you.”

“I wanna see him,” he said.

“They’re cleaning him off, Baby. Just a few more minutes then you can hold our baby.”

Just like Cas had promised, the nurse put him in his arms. Dean looked down into the little boy’s face. “Hi. Hi, Baby Boy.” He gasped as he cried. “I’ve been waiting for a really long time for you.” He kissed him all over and he lifted up one of his hands. “Cas, baby, he’s got your hands.”

He laughed softly, crying. “He had to get something from me, right?”

“We hoped.” He tilted up and kissed him soundly. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

* * *

A few hours later, the entire Novak clan was in Dean’s room, where he was holding the baby. Castiel took the baby from his husband’s arms and walked to his father. “Papa, I’d like you to meet your youngest grandson, Nicholas Dimitri.” He passed him expertly to his father. “Nicky, this is your grandpa—the greatest man that your daddies have ever known.”

Dimitri, Patriarch to the Novak family looked down at his grandson and smiled. He kissed the top of his head and whispered, “Welcome to the family, Nicky. You have no idea how much we love you already.”

And truer words were never spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm proud of where I ended it. I hope you are too.
> 
> I want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck around to the end. Your continued love and support for the story is what kept me going like you wouldn't believe. So, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome


End file.
